


SWTOR: The False Emperor and the Jedi Legends

by Storymaker2



Category: Revan - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Revan ending, Alternate post class story, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storymaker2/pseuds/Storymaker2
Summary: Emperor Vitiate is dead, and the Republic now goes on the offensive. While the Jedi celebrate their new champion, Revan 's centuries-long quest is fulfilled by another. Lost, the legendary Jedi must now find his purpose with Vitiate gone as a new contender to the Sith throne rises.
Relationships: Elara Dorne/Male Republic Trooper, Kira Carsen/Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Nadia Grell/Male Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor, Theron Shan/Female Smuggler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Doomsday

The temple interior felt colder than anywhere else the Jedi Knight Arreok had ever felt in his life. Its chilling Dark Side aura only matched the cool of Dromund Kaas's jungle, but inside the Dark Temple, Arreok experienced unrelenting terror manifested around the hallways of stone.

Arreok had fair skin with short and slightly spiked black hair. He stood just over six feet tall with a fit body type covered by black plastoid-esk armor made custom for Jedi Knights similar to those worn by Republic infantrymen. Arreok's armor had a black hooded cloak around the suit of armor, as well as two black shoulder plates of the same material as his suit. 

To anyone who didn't know better, Arreok would have easily been mistaken for a human. But he wasn't. Wrapped around the Jedi Champion's head rested a tan cloth with red drapings over where his eyes would have been. Arreok was a member of the Miralukan race, near humans who, like the red-skinned true Sith, were almost always born force sensitive. 

Arreok looked over a squad of dead men at his feet. All ten wore the red cloaks and armor of the Imperial Guard. A sharp chirping noise overtook Arreok for a moment before he looked at his astromech droid T7 who rolled up beside him.

The droid chirped nervously while looking at the chamber, which lay before them and awaited them inside. Arreok took a deep breath, the Dark Side's presence ahead of him would have been enough to overwhelm any Jedi or Sith except him.

"This is it, T7. It's time to face my destiny." The Jedi and droid now entered a throne room lit by ominous blue fire burning on four pedestals near a weathered staircase, which led to a throne of simple black metal. Draped over the throne, sat the red banner of the Resurgent Sith Empire.

Sitting in the throne was a lone figure draped in a black hooded cloak with shoulder extensions and a lightsaber on his belt. Hidden behind the hood was the pale face of a true Sith, or rather what once was a true Sith. Whoever rested on the throne felt nothing short of a physical manifestation of corruption, death, horror, and the Dark Side in its purest form. The corruption which emanated from the true Sith spread across Dromund Kaas and reached out towards all life in the galaxy.

His true Sith features had weathered away with his eyes now turning almost black in an empty void. Sitting in the Throne was the Immortal Sith Emperor, Vitiate. He who led the Sith Survivors of the Great Hyperspace War to Dromund Kaas and rebuilt their Empire. He who wiped out all life on his home planet to achieve immortality. He who returned to destroy the Republic and Jedi in the Great Galactic War. He who now enacted a ritual to consume all life in the galaxy. He who was the most powerful Dark Force user to ever life. The Sith Arreok would defeat.

"The circle closes, the end begins." Vitiate's voice echoed in a dark and horrifying manner. It almost sounded as if hundreds of voices lingered behind his.

Vitiate rose to his feet and nearly made the entire chamber tremble with each footstep. He now stared down at Arreok and T7 with a shadowy aura surrounding him.

"You dissipated your energy saving the weak, there are consequences." Without another word, Vitiate raised his right hand and brought forth a torrent of red-black Force Lightning that burned the stone stairway it flew over. 

Arreok ignited his lightsaber as an onyx-blade with a blue aura came out and absorbed the lightning, though with unimaginable difficulty. Arreok called upon The Force to protect himself and T7 from the lightning, which could have turned a Dark Councilman to ash. 

When the lightning didn't work, Vitiate waved his hand again, and three shadows formed behind the Jedi Champion. These projected shadows manifested themselves in the form of three Sith Lords Arreok had killed in his fight against the Empire. Lord Tarnis, Lord Fulminiss, and Darth Angral. Each shadow drew a lightsaber and tried to rush at the Jedi Champion to parried their blades using a mastery no other Jedi could have hoped to match.

T7 opened up on the shadows with his blaster and electric shock-arm. After a few moments, Arreok slashed all three shadows apart into air. He then turned back to the staircase and faced Vitiate who gazed at the Jedi with intrigue.

Sajar and Lord Scourge had warned him that Vitiate would be at his most powerful in his true body. The figure before him wasn't a voice of vessel Vitiate used to keep himself safe, but his true form. 

"My life spans millennia. Legions have risen to test me." Vitiate didn't sound arrogant like other Sith. He didn't hold any emotion. The Sith Emperor was nothing but a void. Even so, Arreok couldn't help but give a defiant smile.

"If you destroy all life in the galaxy, you'll be the Emperor of nothing. Why are you doing this?"

"You decern a fraction of reality. Beyond these stars there are other galaxies, other plants, other beings. I will experience or ignore them as I wish. I will spend eternity becoming everything, a farmer, an artist, a simple man. When I have taken it all, I will enjoy peace, and wait for the cycle to begin again. There is no death, only The Force, and I am its master."

Arreok tightened the grip on his lightsaber and held it up towards the top of the staircase. 

"I won't let that happen. You're a threat to every living being in this galaxy. If you don't surrender, I will destroy you." Arreok held true to his Jedi teachings and spoke with sternness rather than anger or passion.

"You are a blind insect, contemplating the void of space." Vitiate retorted. For a brief moment, Arreok almost chuckled at the unintended humor of what Vitiate just said, considering he was a miraluka. 

"My ascendance is inevitable, a day, a year, a millennia, it matters now. I hold the patience of stone and the will of stars. Your striving is insignificant. Let your death be the same." 

Vitiate raised both hands as more shadowy aura emanated around them. Four more shadows of Sith Lords Arreok had defeated appeared around him at the same time torrents of the red-black lightning surged from Vitiate's hands and from the ceiling. 

Arreok moved fast and efficiently against each shadow. Even as mere allusions, the concentration of Force power within them made the shadows physical enough to harm someone. T7 helped his Jedi companion as best he could, but Vitiate's lightning made it increasingly difficult. 

With his lightsaber occupied, Arreok had no choice but to hold back the lightning using only the Force. Doing such was always more difficult than using a lightsaber to help. Arreok had done this more times than he could count, but now he had to hold back Emperor Vitiate's lightning.

Arreok held his hand out and concentrated on protecting himself. It took a great strain, but the Jedi Champion did it. Each lightning torrent met Arreok's telekinetics, sending them away or merely being contained then dissipated. 

Even so, it was clear Arreok couldn't keep this up forever. Every time he destroyed a shadow, Vitiate created another to replace it and slowly walked down the stairs towards his enemy. Arreok called upon every bit of his training and experience but soon felt something else. Vitiate now conjured a cloud of crushing darkness all around the throne room floor along with the lightning and shadows.

Arreok grunted in agony as he felt the weight of crushing darkness bear down on him with immense kinetic power like a meat grinder. Vitiate now reached the throne room floor and came in for the killing blow.

Arreok, however, chose otherwise. The Jedi Knight leaped through the air away from Vitiate's power and towards the Emperor himself. Vitiate drew his crimson lightsaber and blocked Arreok's saber only inches away from a killing blow.

Arreok, however, kept on his opponent. The Force amplified his abilities and allowed Arreok to relentlessly assault Vitiate with masterful strokes one after the other in a near-continuous manner. The Sith Emperor didn't seem to possess such mastery of the lightsaber and barely held back Arreok's attacks.

It was now the Jedi's turn to push his enemy against the ropes. Every time Vitiate tried to pull back and unleash a Force Power, Arreok would hold him in place with Force Stasis, and then nearly break his stance with a blow that carried heavy telekinetic power behind it.

Sensing an opening, Arreok thrust his hand forward and slammed Vitiate back into the stairwell with a Force wave. The Jedi Champion leaped through the air, ready to strike but was caught and held in place by a crushing force grip.

Vitiate got up as his posture changed. His almost sleek figure with a nearly curved back straightened out into an imposing position, more intimidating than any Sith warrior he'd met. Vitiate put unbearable pressure on Arreok's neck, enough to kill anyone who lacked Arreok's strength in his Force Defense.

When the Jedi tried to strike back, Vitiate slammed him into the ground. The impact was painful, but Arreok didn't have time for such things. Instead, he rose up and parried the incoming lightsaber strokes from Vitiate.

The Sith Emperor's lightsaber abilities seemed to have changed with his posture. He now carried an overwhelming power behind each blow while lightning surged in his lightsaber, filling Arreok with horrific pain after every stroke.

T7 rushed in to help, but Vitiate unleashed a Force repulse, which hurled both his enemies back. Arreok leaped to his feet, only to face another torrent of Force Lightning. Arreok struggled to hold the Emperor's power back, but wouldn't give in either. Calling upon The Force again, Arreok began to glow with a blue aura as The Force amplified his physical and telekinetic abilities even further. 

Arreok thrust his hand forward and hurled Vitiate backward into the staircase. Before Vitiate could recover, Arreok leaped into him and nearly lifted the Emperor off the ground with his repulse upon impact. With Jedi's Will now enhancing him, Arreok pushed Vitiate back further and further with his renewed offensive.

The Jedi Champion once again had his opponent on the ropes with successive parries and enhanced strokes that pushed Vitiate back. Finally, Arreok managed to deliver an acrobatic kick to Vitiate's head, knocking him back and giving the Jedi room to freeze him with Force Stasis.

Arreok concentrated hard on keeping him there long enough to get a lightsaber strike in and for T7 to join in. However, he began to sweat as Vitiate's power welled up inside and strained him immensely. Arreok felt like he was holding back a flood and pushed himself harder, but it was too late.

Vitiate burst free and hurled the two attackers back. Rather than attacking again, Vitiate held his hands out and began floating over the ground as more aura surrounded him. Arreok rushed in only to be confronted with six shadows of Vitiate. Three wielded lightsabers while the others channeled Force Lightning.

Arreok and T7 began battling the shadows, dissipating them into nothing with lightsaber blows, blaster bolts, and telekinetic Force attacks. However, with each shadow they destroyed, two more appeared. Arreok and T7 soon found themselves surrounded by an ever rising flood of Vitiate shadows.

The Jedi could no longer hold back the sheer number of lightsabers and Force Lightning blows. Arreok groaned in pain with each surge of lightning that coursed through him. It almost felt like he was drowning with no way out. The illusion was too strong, but that's all it was, an illusion. Arreok concentrated on the living Force and saw through the illusion. Arreok's face under the cloth over where his eyes would have been glowed for a moment, and he rose up.

Arreok held his hand out effortlessly and redirected the next incoming lightning into the shadows. He moved forward, blocking each lightsaber blow without breaking a sweat. Every burst of lightning was easily redirected by Arreok's offhand until finally he got close enough and hurled the real Vitiate halfway up the staircase. Every shadow vanished, and Arreok leaped through the air, coming down onto Vitiate before he could recover an. With a decisive stroke, Arreok severed Vitiate's lightsaber in half and stood over him.

Vitiate narrowed his eyes at the Jedi Champion, who now loomed over him.

"I will not be contained. I cannot be redeemed. Death is all that remains, and you will not kill me."

Arreok smiled confidently and shook his head.

"No one's beyond redemption, not even you, Vitiate. I'm taking you to Tython, you will open your eyes to the Light Side, and will be known as Tenebrae again." For the first time, Arreok felt he struck a nerve as he now sensed true hatred inside the Sith Emperor.

"Infantile!! Even now, you clutch to your master's hubris!!" If Arreok had eyes, they would have widened as he felt the Emperor's corruption welling up again.

"You harness immense power. But you lack the purity of will to direct it!!!" Before Arreok could strike, Vitiate enveloped the Jedi Knight in a tsunami of Force lightning. Arreok never experienced pain like this in his entire life. He and T7 landed near the throne room's entrance with a Force Storm erupting all around them. 

Arreok endured a power that would have turned even the strongest Jedi and Sith into dust, but it didn't end there. Vitiate held his hands out and began to float into the air again. A red aura of corruption surrounded Vitiate, and at last, he reached out to every living being in the galaxy.

"You have failed." Vitiate proclaimed dispassionately. All across the galaxy, men, women, children, and beasts from every corner of space cried out in agony as they felt Vitiate siphon the living Force from their very essence. 

Arreok fell to his knees and supported himself with his hands as the lightning continued to envelop him. He couldn't stand, he couldn't move. It was over. Vitiate had won, he'd failed.

"Kira, Doc, Rusk, Scourge, everyone. I'm sorry." Arreok felt his eye covering grow wet.

"You always were the sentimental type." A warm and comforting voice broke through the darkness and soothed Arreok enough for him to look up at a blue Force ghost in front of him. An aged Jedi Master appeared before Arreok with a compassionate expression.

"You've come so far, my old padawan." 

"Master Orgis, forgive me. I've failed you, I've failed the Jedi, the Republic, the galaxy." Arreok moaned in pain from the lightning and hopelessness.

Organ knelt before Arreok and placed his hand on the Jedi's shoulder. Arreok almost felt as if he were really there.

"You did everything in your power to stop him. More than any Jedi could be asked to do. We put the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders Arreok. I'm sorry for putting you through so much. You've done all that can be asked of you. Be at peace." 

Arreok went still for a moment and watched the spirit of his master fade away. There was no emotion, there was peace. There was no ignorance, there was knowledge. There was no passion, there was serenity. There was know chaos, there was harmony. There was no death, only the force. 

Arreok came to peace and found his defenses revitalized. Vitiate's moment of ascension halted when he looked down and saw Arreok push his lightning away and rise up.

The miraluka's eye wrapping landed on the ground, and he stood in defiance against Vitiate while T7 chirped in glee. In a complete fury, Vitiate unleashed the full might of his unrelenting power into the Jedi Knight, fueling every bit of hatred, rage, and terror that accumulated over a thousand years.

In response, Arreok held his hands out and absorbed the lightning into his fingers, keeping himself in a state of absolute peace. He was in this moment everything Vitiate wasn't. He'd reached the pinnacle of the Light Side's power.

Taking a deep breath, Arreok thrust his hands forward again and sent all of Vitiate's destructive Force power back at him. The Sith Emperor made one final desperate attempt to stop it, but couldn't. Arreok watched as Vitiate became enveloped by the power and burned up in a spectacular display. When the lights faded, only ash remained. Vitiate's corruption and dark ritual vanished with him as across the galaxy; every form of life rose back up in relief.

T7 chirped in glee as he came up beside Arreok, who pulled his lightsaber and eye coverings back to him. Exhaling deeply, Arreok took out a communicator and keyed it on.

"It's over Lord Scourge. The Emperor is defeated."

If Arreok had eyes, they would have opened. Instead, his head shifted up rapidly, and he breathed more heavily. The Jedi Champion awoke from the memory and took a moment to take in the living Force around him. He wasn't on Dromund Kaas, but Tython, the Jedi Order's homeworld. Arreok took a deep breath and wiped some sweat from his face.

It had been a year since he'd killed Vitiate, but the memory remained vivid in Arreok's mind. It wasn't the first time he'd relived that battle so vividly in his dreams. Yet despite this, the Jedi Champion didn't stress over the occasional dream. Since that fateful day, Vitiate only existed in memories. He could no longer sense the Emperor's presence in the galaxy. The Immortal Sith Emperor was truly gone. 

"Mmmm, are you alright." A lively, voice filled his ears, and Arreok looked over at a young woman in the bed beside him. She was perhaps two years younger than Arreok with fair skin, blue eyes, and short brownish-red hair. A small scar rested under her left eye, but aside from that, the woman was beautiful by any standards. 

When she sat up, the sheets no longer covered her naked body. She was fit like her husband with efficient muscle, a sizable chest, and backside with a few more visible scars.

Arreok took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm fine, Kira. I just had the memory again." Kira put her hands on her husband's cheeks with a concerned look.

"Do you feel anything? Can you sense him at all?" A growing fear for Arreok and the galaxy emanated in Kira's voice, but he shook his head.

"If either of us sensed him, it would be you." Arreok chuckled as Kira narrowed her eyes with a playfully stern look.

"I'm not a child of the Emperor anymore, tough guy. You killed him, the real him. Not a voice, but the actual Vitiate. If anyone would sense him it’s you.” Arreok continued to shake his head. 

“Only memories, Kira. No one’s ever truly gone, like Master Orgis. Even Sith can linger on through the Dark Side. But Vitiate will never return, of that I’m certain.” Kira breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around Arreok’s body, savoring the feeling of his toned muscles. Like Kira, his body had a number of scars across the muscular frame, but Kira certainly didn’t mind.

Instead, she stroked his pectorals while gazing into his face, which didn’t have the cloth covering over where his eyes would have been. Kira had seen her miraluka husband without eye coverings many times and grew quite accustomed to it.

With an eager smile, Kira grabbed Arreok by the face again.

"Since we're awake." Kira gave him a passionate kiss before he could respond and began fondling his body while he did the same to her firm backside.

As the sun rose later int he morning, Arreok and Kira both got up to start their day. He'd placed the wrappings back over his eyes and put on a pair of trousers before walking onto a balcony overlooking Tython's vast and beautiful landscape. The lush green meadows, vibrant rivers, low-mountains, and thick forests.

Arreok experienced the living Force here like a breath of fresh air. As a miraluka, he didn't truly see anything. His species was effectively blind in the way in the traditional understanding. Instead, miraluka saw everything in Force sight. He could see the Force aura of people and knew everything happening around him with his Force senses, much like other Jedi only far stronger. 

It was because of this necessity of Force sensitivity that miraluka often became incredibly skilled and powerful Jedi. Some of the Republic soldiers Arreok worked with over the years sometimes joked that miraluka were the Jedi's equivalent to true Sith, though no Jedi ever believed that. 

Kira came out beside Arreok and embraced him while placing her head on his shoulders. The former master and Padawan lived in a small retreat build along a rock formation overlooking a small lake. The architecture and design were similar to the master's retreat near the training gnarls. 

Neither spoke; they merely enjoyed the peace together on Tython after months of fighting on the frontline. Draikor thought about the memory again and began to wonder if there was a reason he relived it. The Force called out to him almost forbiddingly. It didn't feel like Vitiate was coming back, but something else loomed ahead. After a minute, the peace and tranquility of nature were broken by a baby's wails. 

"I've got him. He's probably hungry." Kira chuckled while walking back inside to a crib, which their loyal droid companion T7 diligently guarded.

T7 chirped as Kira patted his metal head and then reached inside the crib. An infant lay inside with his mother's hair and skin tone, but his father's miralukan physiology. 

"Shhh, it's ok. Mommy's here." Kira said in a soft voice as she began nursing her infant son. Arreok came over after a minute and stared towards his boy. Akerrn was only two-months-old, but Arreok could already sense his strong connection to The Force. This wasn't surprising given his heritage and miralukan blood. Still, as rare as it was, even miralukans could be born without an affinity for The Force. Arreok had met at least one of his kind like that and knew how much they struggled. Knowing his son wouldn't have such hardships made the Jedi Champion incredibly grateful. 

"T7, have you heard anything from Lord Scourge?" Arreok asked with cautious optimism. 

T7 let out a sad beep causing Arreok to take a deep breath.

"Did you really expect him to stick around after you killed the Emperor?" Kira asked in a slightly cynical tone.

"I was hoping I could open him up to the Jedi like Praven."

"He was too close to Vitiate." Kira countered. Arreok smirked slightly as he looked more intensely at his wife.

"You were a child of the Emperor and willingly became a Jedi. Myself, Warren, Master Braga, and Leehan were all made the Vitiate's slaves, and now all four of us are Jedi once more." 

Kira shook her head with a playful smile.

"Three-hundred-years, tough guy, that's how long Scourge was connected to the Emperor. You weren't with him the moment Vitiate was destroyed when Scourge's immortality ended, and his emotions returned. I thought he was going to split his own head open." Kira laughed.

Arreok sighed as his smile faded thinking about his former Sith companion.

"He's probably gone back to the Sith. We just need to accept that." 

Arreok shook his head.

"I don't think so. After what he's been through, I doubt Scourge would go back to the Empire. Wherever he is, I hope he's found meaning in his life again."

After breakfast a proper shower, Arreok rode with Kira, T7, and Akerrn on a speeder towards the main Jedi Temple. They flew past Kalikori village and the two new twi'lek settlements.

Years earlier, when Arreok was still a padawan, he and his friend Nuhr, another padawan, helped ease the tensions between the twi'lek pilgrims, the native flesh raiders, and the Jedi order. The twi'lek champion Nalen's and the flesh raider Fashk's recruitment into the Jedi Order brought a mostly peaceful planet.

Now without the Flesh Raiders harassing them and the Jedi Order working with them, the twi'leks expanded their settlements and even began sending more of their potentially Force-sensitive people to the Jedi.

Kira smiled a bit as she saw the countless Jedi padawans, Knights, and Masters spread out across various training areas, groves, and the main Jedi Temple's courtyard. Even with a war still raging across the galaxy, the Jedi Order remained active in its recruitment and training with hundreds of new Knights completing their training every year on Tython alone.

Alongside the Jedi were dozens of twi'lek pilgrims from the various settlements and hundreds of Republic soldiers stationed on Tython. The speeder set down in a courtyard landing pad and let the four occupants out.

Arreok wore his blueish-gray Shadowsilk Aegis Vestments, a common hooded-tunic worn by Jedi Knights when not in combat, though some Jedi such as Master Jaric Kaedan wore it even when in battle.

Kira wore the hooded brown robes commonly worn by Jedi consulars, through Kira considered herself a Knight. As they walked through the courtyard, every Jedi and soldier greeted Arreok with enthusiastic excitement and respect.

"Battlemaster Arreok! Good morning!"

"Hero of Tython! We didn't know you'd returned!!"

"Master Arreok! Do you have time to help my students with their soresu later!?"

Arreok took a deep and slightly exhausted breath. He was only twenty-eight years old, and yet he held the rank of Jedi Battlemaster, was known as the Hero of Tython for his actions against Darth Angral, and earned nothing short of divine status to many in the Republic after slaying the Sith Emperor.

Arreok didn't want such fame, but T7 had unwittingly recorded his fight with the Emperor. When Chancellor Saresh heard about this, she broadcast the duel across the holonet. It did exactly what she'd hoped, destroying the Empire's morale, and lifting the spirits of the entire Republic.

Only now, Arreok had earned fame he didn't want. Everyone in the galaxy knew who he was, including the Empire. Apparently, the Dark Council put a bounty on his head of one-billion credits, and many foolish bounty hunters tried to collect, yet none succeeded.

Kira did her best not to laugh as she saw her husband's uncomfortable look as they walked through the courtyard.

"The life of a celebrity isn't what you thought it would be, huh tough-guy?"

"I never wanted fame. I wanted a humble life as a Jedi." 

"Ha! You should have thought of that before saving Tython and then the entire galaxy!"

"Humility is key to a true soldier." The stern and harsh voice of a Republic soldier filled their ears, but both Jedi had sensed their companion nearby. The scarred chagrain soldier in his heavy-republic infantryman armor approached Arreok before saluting.

"You don't have to salute me every time we meet, Rusk." Arreok laughed.

"Only proper respect, sir." Rusk's armor had the rank insignia of Sergeant Major, though his physical appearance was the greatest indication of experience. 

"I'm ready to redeploy to the front at a moment's notice, sir."

"I'm sure you are, Rusk. But we just got back, relax a little."

"You told him to relax?" Kira jested.

"I suppose I could use the time to drill the new arrivals who haven't seen combat. They're very green." Rusk said, turning to some of the Republic soldiers who trembled when they saw him looking their way.

"If that helps you find peace, Sergeant-Major."

"It does." Rusk saluted again before approaching the terrified young-soldiers, many of whom tried to flee, unsuccessfully.

"Poor troopers." Kira chuckled.

As they entered the Jedi temple and took in the beautiful interior, both Jedi noticed a growing number of judgemental looks from the older masters. Particularly towards their son.

They weren't alone, either. More and more Jedi throughout the temple and across the galaxy now lived in open marriages and relationships with other Jedi and even non-Jedi. Such relationships had been authorized before, though under strict circumstances. However, after Grandmaster Satele stepped down as Grandmaster, and the new Grandmaster took her place, he'd relaxed on those restrictions. Though that wasn't to say there weren't still rules and guidelines to attachments.

Many in the order, particularly the older and more traditional masters, were less than enthusiastic about such a decision. However, given who the new Grandmaster was, and what he'd accomplished, none could challenge him.

Kira and Arreok dropped Akkern off in a new child-care area within the Temple. 

"Be good." Kira said before kissing her baby on the cheek and very carefully handing him to a caretaker. Such care for infants and children had existed before in the order, only now it expanded with more Jedi having children.

Kira took a deep breath as she watched their son placed among a few other babies in the daycare. Akerrn was placed directly beside a Sarkhai/Cathar hybrid girl. 

"Alright, Praven and I are teaching a meditation course for the next few hours. I'll meet you at midday for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan. May The Force be with you." Kira narrowed her eyes as she looked at the numerous masters and padawans walking about.

"When are they going to give me a padawan?" 

"I could ask Nuhr. But I'll tell you what, if you don't get a padawan by the time Akerrn is old enough, he'll be your Padawan." 

Kira looked back at her husband with a shocked look.

"Really? You'd give up being his master so I could?" She chuckled.

"I can always train our next child." 

Kira chuckled before giving Arreok a passionate kiss.

"Deal. What's your plan for the day?"

"I'm going to instruct a soresu course later, but first, I'm going to see him."

Kira's smile faded slightly.

"May The Force be with you on that endeavor. I didn't think he was talking to anyone."

"He'll talk to me." 

Arreok left the Jedi Temple and used a speeder to reach a secluded grove in the ancient ruins of the Je'daii order. As the Jedi Battlemaster and his astromech companion walked through the ruins, he passed three-dozen Jedi Knights, padawans, and even three masters who meditated and trained in a different manner to the other Jedi.

Unlike traditional Jedi, Arreok sensed the Dark Side in each of these Jedi, but in balance with the light. Each of these grey Jedi gave cautious looks towards Arreok but still offered him respect.

Finally, they reached the grove itself where an orange HK-Assassin droid stood guard.

"Statement: Half, you are about to interrupt my master's solitary meditation. Commentary: He prefers to spend his time in seclusion."

"It's ok, HK." A strong voice called out from the grove. The assassin droid stood in a more relaxed position and moved aside.

"Statement: You may see my master." 

Arreok and T7 now approached an ancient shrine in the grove's center where they saw a middle-aged man with long black hair and a bearded wearing a black hooded robe as he meditated. Like the grey Jedi from earlier, this man's Force Aura was in complete balance. In fact, it seemed to be in perfect balance.

"I should be honored that the slayer of Vitiate has come to see me." The man said in a slightly sorrowful tone.

"I'm the one who should be honored to be before you, Revan." Arreok countered with a growing smile.

Revan sighed.

"Your achievements have surpassed mine now. There can be no denying that." 

Arreok and T7 slowly approached Revan before sitting down beside him.

"Did the council send you?" Revan asked.

"No, though many are interested in your growing number of followers. Some are calling them the Revanites."

Revan shook his head.

"They came to me, not the other way around. I'm sure the council isn't keen on someone teaching Jedi the Dark Side in balance with the light."

Arreok smiled a little more.

"I've heard them bring up this concern."

Revan took a deep breath, but still didn't turn to face the Hero of Tython.

"Why have you come here?"

"I just want to make sure you're doing well, Revan."

The grey Jedi shook his head.

"The galaxy is safe from Vitiate. The Empire is losing without him. The Jedi are growing in strength."

"What about you?"

".....I have nothing left to fight for. My entire purpose for existence died with Vitiate. I left my wife and my son to stop him, and I failed. Three hundred years as his slave and tool, and because of you, I was given another chance, but I wasted it searching for the Foundry, while you stopped Vitiate. I have nothing now, no purpose, no reason to go on."

"Don't say that. Your actions ensured the survival of the Republic and the Jedi. Even as Vitiate's prisoner, you convinced him to make peace. Master Satele and her son are alive because of that. Your family, the Republic, and the Jedi thrive because of you." Despite Arreok's words, Revan shook his head.

"No, because of you. You did what I could not. You defeated Vitiate, something I couldn't do with T3, Meetra, and Scourge." Revan cursed as he spoke, still holding anger towards Arreok's companion who betrayed him centuries earlier.

"You stopped Vitiate, a destiny that I thought was mine, but it never was. In the end, I'm nothing. Now I know how you felt, my old friend." A tear fell from Revan's face, and Arreok took a deep breath before standing up.

"You're far more than that. When you realize that, there's still plenty of good that can be done." Arreok and T7 left Revan to meditate alone, Hk-47 observing them as they departed.

Back in the temple courtyard, Arreok spent a few hours giving padawans proper instruction on various lightsaber forms. Bengel Morr and Terrance Medora, a twi'lek Jedi sentinel, assisted Arreok with the instruction, both taking turns sparring with the Battlemaster. 

The entire session, both Bengel and Terrance noticed how excited the padawans were to learn under Arreok, though they could hardly blame the students. Bengel personally owed Arreok a great debt. As a padawan, Arreok saved Bengel from the Dark Side and brought him back to the Jedi order.

Bengel had recently earned the title of master and finally experienced true peace. During the session, one of the students got a little too excited and accidentally wounded his sparring partner. Rather than bring out a Jedi healer, Arreok called out the Jedi Temple's lead physician, his friend Doc. 

Doc looked over the rodian's arm with his assistant Gacruji, a twi'lek healer from Kalikori, and as of recent events, Doc's new wife. 

"Well, it's not as bad as it looks." Doc said while he and Gacruji applied bacta and set the arm back in place. 

"There you go, take it easy. Maybe spend some the next few days meditating instead of sparring." Doc jested as the Padawan got up and looked at the instructors.

"You heard the doctor." Bengel said while leading her away.

"Who's next on our list, my dear?" Doc asked Gacruji.

"A cathar padawan was bitten by two horranth. He's in the infirmary." 

"Alright, I'll meet you there." Doc said before his twi'lek wife left.

"Enjoying married life?" Arreok asked with an almost smug smile. His friend glared at him slightly.

"I'm still not convinced you or Kira didn't mind trick me into giving up a single life."

"You haven't left her yet." Arreok retorted.

"I won't deny her skills as a physician are refreshing, and her personality is charming. But being tied down means I can't good conscious romance other women." Doc almost groaned while rubbing his head.

"Wait until you have kids." Arreok chuckled. Doc's expression became slightly terrified.

"She's already brought it up."

"Master Arreok." A familiar voice said. The Jedi Battlemaster sensed who it was and smiled as he turned to Leeha Narezz. 

"Leeha, it's good to see you." 

The Nautolan smiled graciously before respectfully bowing her head. 

"And you, my old friend. The council wishes to see you. I believe something substantial is happening." 

Arreok chuckled.

"Isn't it always. Thank you. Terrance, you have it from here?" The twi'lek Jedi sentinel nodded.

Leeha and Arreok walked back through the temple together towards the council chamber. Arreok sensed true peace inside Leeha since she recovered from being Vitiate's slave. 

"How are you and Jomar doing?"

"Well, thank you. It's nice not having to keep our relationship a secret. Though I will admit, we didn't have to follow any rules when it was hidden." 

Arreok chuckled again.

"Be thankful it's become as easy as it has. Under the old rules, Kira and I never would have been authorized."

"I'd say the new Grandmaster has some personal stakes in the manner." Leeha jested.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean his wisdom can't hold truth."

"I don't argue there." Leeha said her goodbye as Arreok reached the chamber and saw Kira waiting for him.

"We've been waiting for you, tough-guy." She laughed before taking his hand.

"What's this about?"

"Don't know yet, I wanted to hear it with you." The two entered the council chamber and looked upon the Jedi Masters, who led the order.

Sitting in the seats were Master Orlic Traless, Liam Dentiri, Cedral Gend, Shol Bestros, Gnost Dural, Kira's original master Bela Kiwiiks, Tol Braga, Jaric Kaedan via hologram, and finally Grandmaster Nuhr. 

Nuhr was a Cathar Jedi Sage with midnight blue fur. Nuhr wore blue majestic augur robes. Nuhr was roughly Arreok's size and at thirty-years old, was possible the youngest Jedi Grandmaster to ever live. He and Arreok were longtime friends, first meeting as padawans and then embarking on many adventures together before and during the war as Jedi. 

While Arreok battled Darth Angral's expeditionary fleet and hunted the Emperor, Nuhr stopped a Sith virus that threatened many of the order masters, ensured key systems didn't leave the Republic, raised an Army of Light to support the Republic in the renewed war, became the first Barsenthor in ages, and stopped the Children of the Emperor from destroying the Republic from within.

Like Arreok, he too had earned nothing short of legendary status within the order and joined the High-Council after his part in the Republic's decisive victory on Corelia, which along with Vitiate's death, turned the tide of war in their favor.

Six months ago, when Satele Shan stepped down as Grandmaster to live a private life, despite being the youngest member of the council, Nuhr was chosen to become the new Grandmaster. It was he who loosened the restrictions on attachments for Jedi.

Standing beside him was a skinny Sarkhai Jedi woman a few years younger than Nuhr. Nadie Grell, his wife, and former Padawan. Arreok and Kira respectfully bowed their heads upon reaching the council. Master Kiwiks and Kira exchanged smiles while Master Braga bowed his head to Arreok.

Nuhr and Arreok similarly smiled at each other before the cathar grandmaster stood up.

"Arreok, it's good to see you, my friend. Welcome back from the front." 

"It's good to be back, Nuhr. But it hasn't been that long since we saw each other. We both took part in the liberation of Taris." 

"Hard to forget." Nuhr chuckled before he offered the two new attendees a seat. 

Arreok had been offered a position on the council by Nuhr, but he turned it down, preferring the position of Battlemaster.

"The war is still going well by all accounts. We've liberated almost half the territory lost to us in the First Great Galactic war." Master Braga announced with cautious optimism.

Arreok knew this well. He and Kira had remained at the front almost entirely since his victory over Vitiate. Kira only came back to Tython when her pregnancy became a hindrance to her abilities in combat. Alongside their heavy defeat on Corellia, the Empire was in complete disarray. 

The Dark Council barely holy the countless Sith Lords in check, with many turning on each other for power. In the midst of this chaos, the Republic and Jedi had gone on the offensive, retaking world after world. 

Without a Sith Emperor, the Empire had nearly devolved in a feudal like structure with different Sith Lords controlling portions of territory, and barely cooperating with each other. Fighting a factionalized Empire proved far easier than a unified one.

Despite these victories, the Jedi tried to remain cautious. They knew well the Sith were still a considerable threat, and that the thousands of systems they'd controlled in the unknown regions before the war began wouldn't fall as easily as planets, they'd occupied, if they fell at all. Many Jedi were also wary about wiping out all the Sith, remembering well that such brutal tactics from the Great Hyperspace War undoubtedly caused the deep resentment that the Sith held onto for a thousand years.

"Indeed, Master Oteg and I have good news as well. With Revan's information, we believe we're close to locating the Foundry." Master Jaric Kaedan announced with much enthusiasm through his hologram.

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am with using a Rakatan superweapon." Master Kiwiks said warily.

"I agree, Revan's teachings are dangerous enough. How do we know this Foundry won't corrupt us as the Star Forge corrupted him?" Master Gend asked.

"Emperor Vitiate corrupted Revan first." Arreok reminded Master Gend.

"I agree that we must be cautious of Revan and his teachings. But defeating with the Sith while they're divided should be our primary concern. We've broken their unity, and a swift blow will finally end this war. The Foundry will not only ensure victory now but in all future conflicts." Jaric sounded too sure of himself for many of the Jedi Masters.

"In either case, we'll leave finding the Foundry to you and Master Oteg. It's better we locate it before the Sith can. We have other, more important matters to discuss. I take it you've all sensed the Disturbance in The Force?"

Each Jedi nodded.

"The disturbance has come from Ilum. Last week, the Master of our temple there, Boudyn sensed the disturbance as well and believed that a Sith attack was imminent. In preparation, I sent a Jedi strike team with one of our finest leaders to support our Jedi already there. I also requested the Republic send a force to defend the planet. As it turns out, they'd already taken an interest in the Adegan crystals there."

"Adegan crystal?" Arreok asked. He knew about the planet's rich supply of Force and kyber crystals, but he'd never heard of Adegan crystals before. 

"Apparently they were a recent discover and have great potential for Naval use. As such, the Republic Military was eager to help defend the planet." Moments later, Nuhr activated a hologram and displayed a tall and incredibly muscular true Sith Lord with a bald head and a few bone-like appendages on his chin. The Sith Lord wore grey-armor with a red cloak around it.

"This is Darth Soverus, a leading member of the Dark Council. He's been among the most successful Sith Lords in both internal politics and fighting off our offensive. He controls a considerable portion of the Imperial Military, Fleet, and many Sith. His influence grows with each victory, and we believe he intends to make himself the new Sith Emperor." Nuhr almost growled with his fierce cathar tone. 

This new made the council listen close. Even if Soverus wasn't as powerful as Vitiate, a new Emperor could unite the Sith and make the war much more difficult.

"Does he have enough support?" Master Dural asked.

"If our intelligence is correct, Darth Arkous, Nox, and Vowrawn all support him, and many other incredibly powerful Sith Lords also back his claim. A victory on Ilum against one of our most important temples would not only bolster his support among the Sith but seizing the Adegan crystals would make his fleet all but invincible." Nuhr warned the council.

"How!!?" Kira almost shouted.

"That's not important right now. All that matters is that his initial attack on Ilum was incredibly successful. His army has scattered our forces, and if we don't act, Ilum will fall."

"And a new Emperor will rise." Arreok said in a steel tone. Nuhr nodded before looking around at his masters.

"I've handpicked a Force of our finest Knights to aid the second wave of Republic forces en-route to Ilum and will go there myself to take operational command alongside the Republic commanders. However, the team of Jedi will also need a proper leader." Nuhr looked directly at Arreok with a confident smile.

"I can think of no one better than our Battlemaster, the Hero of Tython."

"I agree." Master Braga said.

"As do I." Master Kiwiks added. 

"Indeed." Master Jaric said. The other masters echoed their approval while Arreok looked back humbly.

"I stopped one Emperor. I won't let another take his place. Leading our Knights on Ilum will be an honor and privilege." Kira took a tired breath but still smiled.

"I guess that means we have to leave Akerrn again."

"He'll be fine." 

"Then may The Force be with us." Nuhr said as Nadie mirrored Kira's angst for leaving her child again.

"I'll be back before you know it, promise." Doc said in his smooth voice to Gacruji, who looked quite nervous as they stood at the entry ramp into Arreok's Defender-class Corvette.

"You'd better be." The twi'lek embraced Doc and shared a long kiss before slowly walking away. 

"You may have been right." Doc sighed while looking towards Arreok before boarding their ship.

"Sir, I've made sure my squads are at one-hundred percent capabilities for the upcoming battle. I assure you, the Empire won't know what hit them." Rusk said as he stood at parade rest on the ramp.

"You've never been wrong about that before, Rusk." Arreok said with a confident smile. Rusk boarded the ship, followed by T7, who chirped full of enthusiasm.

"Make sure you feed him at all the times I marked down! If he wakes up before his nap ends, sing him this song but get it right." Kira drilled the Jedi caretaker as she reluctantly handed Akerrn over to her.

Arreok came over and held his son for a moment. The Jedi Battlemaster was less than happy about leaving his son again so soon but remembered his duties as a Jedi.

"We'll be back, I promise." Arreok kissed Akerrn's cheek and felt Kira embrace him as the caretaker left with their son.

"There is no emotion." Kira reminded herself while Arreok held her.

"We can do this. The Force is with us." Arreok assured her. Kira tried to smile and nodded.

"We better go, galaxy to save, and all."

The two were about to walk aboard when they sensed someone neither expected.

"Statement: You will not leave without master and me." 

Arreok and Kira's enthusiastic smiles returned when they saw none other than Revan approach them with HK-47 close behind. The legendary grey Jedi now wore his iconic caped robes with his even more legendary mask resting on the belt alongside a lightsaber.

Unlike back in the grove, Arreok sensed overwhelming drive and motivation in Revan, and Kira saw it on his face.

"Someone looks like they finally had their coffee." Kira chuckled. Revan took a deep breath as he gave a hard look at Arreok.

"I've been thinking about what you said. Maybe I never defeated Vitiate, but that doesn't mean there's nothing left for me. The Sith Empire he created still threatens the Republic and Jedi, those I swore to defend. When you freed me from maelstrom prison, you offered me a place on your team. Is that offer still available?"

Arreok came forward and clasped his hand around Revan's with a deep smile.

"I'd be honored."


	2. Crystal Ball

Arreok's Defender traversed hyperspace en route to Ilum. The Jedi Battlemaster sat in the cockpit with Kira and T7.

"I'd say we have another two hours or so before we get there." 

Arreok could sense growing angst in his wife as she monitored the navi-computer. Akerrn remained on her mind, and Arreok sympathized.

"I'd say it's a good thing we didn't have Akerrn before I fought Vitiate. I'm not sure how I would have focused with him on my mind." 

Kira smirked a little while looking back at her husband.

"You had the entire galaxy on your mind."

"Akerrn means more to me than that."

Kira's laughter spread throughout the ship.

"That would have just motivated you even more than you already were. Hell, you might have beaten him sooner."

"Maybe." Arreok said while T7 chirped with similar delight. After another moment, Kira took a deep breath.

"Arreok, do you think this war will ever truly end?"

The Jedi Champion heard his wife's fatigue and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I do, Kira. The tide has turned in our favor." He said optimistically. Kira, however, didn't share such feelings. Anxiety filled her expression while taking out a holo of them both with a newborn Akerrn.

"Vitiate is dead, but the war is still raging on. How will it end? The Sith aren't the type to just give up. Will we spend the rest of our lives doing this? Will Akerrn?" 

Arreok shook his head.

"No. There are Sith who can see reason. Once they realize the war is lost, they'll value survival over losing what little power they have left."

Kira smirked slightly at her husband's observation.

"You're thinking like a Sith Lord now. Maybe there is hope. Maybe Akerrn can live in a galaxy at peace." Kira almost sighed as she gazed at the image of their baby. Arreok pulled her in for a warm embrace.

"That's why we fight. So he won't have to."

T7 let out a low chirp trying to mirror his master's optimism. A few minutes later, he and Arreok walked down to the lower deck of his ship, passing Rusk and Doc, who both prepared themselves for the upcoming battle.

Inside the cargo hold where Scourge once dwelled, stood HK-47 and Revan. The legendary Jedi Master was performing maintenance and upgrades to his assassin droids as Arreok entered.

"You don't mind if I use some of your extra parts do you? It's been a while since I gave HK a proper upgrade." Revan said without turning to Arreok, having sensed him before he even entered.

"Go ahead." 

"Commentary: The meatbags on Ilum will not appreciate the upgrades to my assassination protocols." HK sounded almost proud, as much as a droid could.

"How do you like my ship?" 

"No offense to the Order and whoever designed these ships. But I preferred the Ebon Hawk, though I did have a personal connection to that fine vessel."

"Interjection: Master, I must admit this ship is of higher quality in technical terms."

Arreok chuckled.

"I'll agree with HK. Like you, I've grown attached to this ship. She's seen us through many tough times."

"I don't doubt that." Revan said, finally smiling as Arreok came over. T7 chirped as he made a few suggestions to Revan.

"Observation: You remind me of T3, astromech." Revan nodded.

"Very much. Cherish this droid." 

Arreok patted T7 while smiling.

"Trust me, I do."

Revan's expression soured a little as he looked back at Arreok.

"Your wife, Kira. She's your former Padawan?"

"Yes, and no. Most of her training was done by Master Kiwiiks. I merely took over just before her Knighthood." 

"Cherish her as well." Revan said as he nearly broke down into tears. Arreok put his hand on Revan's shoulder.

"You were married too. It's why Master Satele is here. Bastila Shan was her name, I believe." 

Revan nodded.

"She was quite different than Kira. Very rigid and strict to the Jedi teachings, at least on the outside."

Arreok chuckled. Between the two of them, Kira was more apt to follow the Jedi code loosely. 

"How did you and her end up together?" 

Revan smiled a little as he thought back to the fond memories.

"Our force bond when she saved me was the first step. She certainly wasn't easy to romance, but I was persistent, and redeeming her from the Dark Side was the final act that proved my love to her."

Arreok heard the longing and pain in Revan's voice.

"Satele is very much like her....."

"Do you see her often?" 

Revan shook his head. 

"It causes me too much pain. Maybe I should have let go and become one with The Force, see my beloved Bastila again."

"Don't talk like that." Arreok said in a sterner tone.

Revan took a deep breath and finally smirked again.

"I will admit, I find it quite interesting that the Jedi have become so open to relationships." 

"Love doesn't lead to The Dark Side. Passion can lead to rage and fear and can be controlled. But passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love, it's what we must be aware of. But love itself will save you, not condemn you. Nuhr said that specifically, he quoted the Jedi Jolee Bindo."

Revan's smile grew wider.

"Yes, I knew him well. He had a pearl of particular wisdom even the council couldn't grasp." 

"Agreed." Arreok said, almost vehemently.

"In either case, I should remember why I'm here. I must focus on stopping the Empire."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk some more?" Arreok asked with his hand still on Revan's shoulder. The legendary Jedi shook his head while trying to look sure of himself. 

"Statement: Master has claimed he is operating at optimal capacity."

Arreok took a deep breath while T7 whined. Revan noticed the Jedi Champion take out a lightsaber from his armored robes, a very familiar lightsaber. 

"If you are going back into action, you could probably use this." 

Revan almost ripped the saber from Arreok's hand and clenched it.

"Where did you get this?"

"Scourge kept it. I thought it should go back to its original owner." 

Revan ignited the green saber and took a deep breath.

"Thank you."

After two hours, Arreok's crew met him at the cockpit as they exited hyperspace. At last, they saw the ice world of Ilum before them, its white surface contrasting the void of space around it. Arreok, Kira, and Revan all sensed its immense strength in the Force. They could also sense the Dark Side's growing presence as the Sith invaded.

T7 beeped quickly as he activated a hologram projector that showed a Republic Fleet Officer.

"Defender Corvette, identify yourself." The Mirilan Lieutenant commanded.

"This is Jedi Battlemaster Arreok here to support the Republic Forces." T7 transmitted the Republic codes. The officer's expression made an about-face as she came to attention. 

"Welcome, Master Arreok. We're honored and privileged to have you here. A lane has been cleared to the planet's surface. Please follow it." 

Arreok and T7 took them in closer past a Republic orbital station. Further away in orbit, they could see an intense space battle going on between a Fleet of Republic warships and Darth Soverus's personal Fleet. 

Thanta Class Corvettes, Valor-class Cruisers, and Talon fighters clashed with Harrower Dreadnaughts, terminus class destroyers, and interceptor fighters. Leading the Republic fighters was another Defender Corvette. This particular Defender made mincemeat out of the Imperial interceptors and escorted bombers, which ravaged the larger Imperial cruisers.

Arreok didn't even need to sense Nuhr's presence to know it was his friend's Defender. The Cathar Grandmaster was perhaps the Jedi Order's greatest pilot. Arreok longed to help him, but followed the guidance and flew towards the surface alongside dozens of Republic transports.

As they entered Ilum's surface, the Jedi could sense a growing conflict across the planet while Rusk and Doc took in the sight of various engagements across the snowy surface. Doc tried to calm himself while Rusk began calculating battle statistics in his head.

From the air, Kira and Revan could see the ruins of an ancient Jedi Temple and what remained of a newer structure, both of which were adorned with the Sith Empire's banner.

"We'll take them back." Arreok proclaimed as he put his hand on Kira's, sensing her growing frustration.

The Defender finally landed at the designated landing zone and set down on a landing pad. When their ramp lowered, Arreok led his party out and into the Republic base. Dozens of transports unloaded companies of Republic infantry, heavy-assault droids, and vast supply shipments. 

The night sky was more of a blueish violet than black, with countless stars lighting it up.

"Great, another arctic world. These crystals couldn't have grown on Rishi or Scarif." Doc groaned.

"Would you put a lid on it. This isn't too bad." Kira scolded Doc, despite her own discomfort. Ilum was quite cold, but after Hoth, it almost felt like Tatooine. There was no punishing wind, and the tundra itself felt almost gentle.

Waiting for Arreok outside his ship was a Twi'lek Republic Army officer who quickly came to attention upon seeing the Jedi Battlemaster.

"Master Jedi, welcome to Ilum. Supreme Commander Malcolm is waiting for you with the others. Please follow me." Arreok nodded and led his party inside the main Republic base.

"Uhhg, how do you move in this gear?" Doc groaned as he tried to adjust his Republic infantry armor. Doc always hated wearing armor, but considering how often he went into combat with Arreok, he'd been forced to use it.

Like all the other Republic soldiers on Ilum, Doc and Rusk wore the Republic designed Trimantium Asylum armor with a white chest plate and black shoulder guards. 

"I find Republic armor more comfortable than civilian attire." Rusk retorted while Doc rolled his eyes.

Inside and around the base were a large number of Jedi Knights, Consulars, and Padawan. 

Many of the Jedi appeared to be those who'd been assigned to their Temple on Ilum prior to the attack. Others were what remained of the Initial strike force sent to aid Ilum, while the rest were part of the new Strike Force.

Each Jedi Knight part of the initial and new strike force wore the gray Veda Force Expert armor overlayed with white hooded-robes , and gray shoulder plates. 

Arreok, in contrast, wore the white Jedi armor of the Remnant Underworld Knight design overlayed with black hooded-robes. Kira wore the blueish grey armor of the Nimble brawler design.

The Padawans were escorted onto transports preparing to leave Ilum while the newly arrived Jedi Champions, Blademasters, and Sentinels assisted their Republic allies with unloading their supplies and getting wounded soldiers into medical vessels.

The soldiers and Jedi alike all greeted Arreok with total respect and admiration. Revan noticed this with interest. It reminded him of how he'd been treated initially after defeating Malak and destroying the Star Forge. Arreok didn't seem to bask in the praise and behaved with a Jedi's humility. If anything, he seemed tired of his celebrity status.

Finally, Arreok's party reached the base command center. Inside they saw many familiar faces. Nuhr was there via hologram alongside General Aves; the Republic Commander Arreok had worked with to liberate Corellia, A Zabrak Jedi Master, notable Republic SIS agent Theron Shan, and his father newly promoted Supreme Commander Jace Malcolm.

Revan paused for a moment as he and his descendant exchanged glances while the legendary Jedi entered the room. Standing beside Theron was a human woman roughly his age and Kira's size. She had slightly tanned skin with long black hair done up in a ponytail. The woman wore a stylish and rogue looking brown jacket and had with two blaster pistols holstered on her belt.

Terra, a former smuggler, turned Privateer for the Republic and another of Arreok's close friends. Beside Terra stood her crew, a wookie, a long-haired human man, a human woman, a Mon Calamari, and a Zabrak warrior woman. 

Standing near Jace Malcolm were five more Republic soldiers and an advanced war-droid. The soldiers each wore the same armor as Rusk but carried Republic Special Force's unique insignia.

Leading them was a human man in his early thirties. He wasn't as large and muscular as Malcolm but was roughly Arreok and Nuhr's size. He had fair skin with brown eyes and hair done up in a buzzcut. Most notable besides the scars on his face was a tatoo of Republic Special Force's sigil across his left eye. His rank-plaque indicated him as a Colonel.

This Commando was Colonel Andrews, the leader of Havoc Squad, the Republic's finest soldiers. Like Terra, Andrews was a close friend of Arreok. He and Nuhr first met Andrews and Terra just after they became Jedi onboard the Esseles, a transport bringing them to Coruscant. Together, the four saved the ship and a Republic ambassador from Grand Moff Kilran's ambush. After that mission, all four had been on numerous missions together for the Republic and fought in every major battle, from Balmorra to Corellia. 

To Andrews's left stood a steel looking, Cathar Major and to his right a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman who appeared better situated and sharp in appearance than any soldier Rusk had ever seen with a Captain's rank on her chest plate. Past the Captain stood a Gand Commando with a Tech Sergeant rank. Then beside the Cathar Major was a Mirilian Commando. The Mirilian woman had long-black hair done up in a ponytail with efficient muscle similar to Kira beneath her armor. 

Unlike the other soldiers, she didn't carry a visible blaster outside of a very small sidearm on her belt. Her posture was quite different than the other soldiers, and she quickly looked at the three Jedi with a tenuous expression as all three easily figured out what she really was.

"Well, look who's here, the savior of the galaxy." Terra laughed playfully as she saw Arreok enter.

The Jedi Knight smiled back at his friends while respectfully bowing.

"Terra, Andrews, it's good to see you both."

"You as well. Congratulations on your son, by the way." Andrews said.

"Thanks, you too." Kira said while smiling back at Andrews and Captain Elara Andrew, formerly Elara Dorne, who smiled bashfully and held the Colonel's hand after hearing Kira talk about their son.

"What happened to Sergeant Vik?" Rusk asked, taking notice of the missing Weequay.

"Tano Vik was discharged a few weeks ago. Lieutenant Nune has taken his place." Major Jorgan said enthusiastically while the mirilan officer gave him a warm smile, to which he returned.

"Everyone's here, except the Jedi Grandmaster." Terra laughed while looking at Nuhr's hologram and another hologram of a Republic Admiral beside him.

"How is the battle going?" Arreok asked cautiously.

"We're holding for now. Admiral Malavai Quinn all but smashed the Fleet we sent here initially under Admiral Shai. But after his departure and our reinforcements arrived, things are balancing out." The Nautolan Admiral reported as Nuhr nodded.

"Hopefully I'll be able to join you on the ground soon enough."

"Now that we're all here, we can get to business." Jace Malcolm said while the holoprojector displayed Adegan crystals.

"Aside from wiping out an important Jedi enclave, the Adegan crystals are why Darth Soverus is here. When properly refined, these crystals can turn even the largest ships completely invisible." Arreok almost shook when he heard this.

An invisible Fleet was a frightening thought, particularly one controlled by the Empire.

"A Stealth Armada could prove unstoppable in pitched battles and strategic raiding." Admiral Miltok said with vehement determination.

"It gets worse. The SIS has determined Darth Soverus has more support in the Empire than initially thought." Theron said forebodingly.

Arreok took a deep breath while tightening his fist.

"So if Soverus wins here. He'll be declared Sith Emperor."

Jace stood tall with the same defiant look he'd given a Sith Lord on Alderaan decades earlier.

"That's not going to happen. We're going to stop Soverus here!" The Supreme Commander proclaimed.

Revan found Malcolm's valor and commitment refreshing. In many ways, he reminded him of Carth.

"Lucky for us, the SIS has someone inside the Empire, feeding us information." Theron said as Arreok and the others turned to him with interest.

"Who?" Andrews asked.

"That's classified for the time being. This contact's info has proven accurate so far. According to them, Darth Soverus has made his headquarters in the captured Jedi Temple."

"Little surprise there." The Zabrak Jedi Master said with a deep sigh.

"What happened in the initial attack?" Revan asked cautiously. A look of mourning fell upon Jedi Master Mortok as he began activating security feeds from the Jedi Temple.

"Admiral Shai and Commander Jensyn were sent with an army of mostly alien Republic soldiers and allies to hold off Soverus's army." The image of Commander Jensyn appeared though it was unnecessary. There were few Jedi or Republic officers who didn't know who Commander Jensyn.

A tall and broad-shouldered man like Jace Malcolm who wore the same armor as Arreok and had a sizeable scar across his face appeared on the hologram. Jensyn was renowned as one of the Jedi Order's greatest lightsaber duelists, nearly rivaling Arreok. Not only that, but he'd become just as distinguished for his abilities as a commander, surpassing many of the Republic's finest Generals as a combat leader.

"Darth Soverus attacked the Temple when Commander Jensyn and much of his strike team were at the western ruins." Master Mortok muttered as the hologram began to play footage of Imperial shock troopers storming the temple and overwhelming the Republic protectors. At the same time, Darth Soverus himself rushed in with squads of Sith Warriors, mostly human but with a few true Sith beside Soverus himself.

Despite a valiant defense from the Jedi defenders, Soverus and his Warriors cut them down in a rolling assault. The Dark Councilman eventually reached the Jedi Master Boudyn and killed him after a feral assault.

Watching the Jedi Temple and their Jedi brethren fall hit Arreok, Kira, and Revan hard. Nuhr had already seen the footage, but that didn't make it easier.

Arreok took a deep breath and slowly looked back at the projector.

"What happened to Commander Jensyn?" Mortok shook his head while activating the next recording.

This feed showed the western ruins where Duros Republic soldiers, Talz warriors, and Jedi from Jensyn's strike team all fought alongside the Commander as they furiously defended the ruins. However, Arreok, his companions, and everyone in the room who hadn't already seen the feed trembled when they saw who was attacking the ruins.

Squads of Imperial Guardsmen swept over the alien forces like a tidal wave, killing them with ruthless efficiency. At least two Jedi fell to the Guardsmen, but most were killed by a squad of true Sith Warriors adorned in reaver armor, much like Darth Marr's. Arreok recognized a sigil each had on their armor as that of the infamous Red Reaper.

Jensyn killed three Imperial Guardsmen with two cyan lightsabers and then one of the true Sith marauders. That was until a look of dread came upon the Jedi Champion's face as he saw a true Sith Juggernaught roughly Arreok's size and age also in reaver armor with a black-violet lightsaber. 

The Sith Lord fought with a tenacity that seemed to surpass even Soverus's as he killed two of Jensysn's Jedi Blademasters and a squad of Talz. Backing the Sith Lord up was a young red-skinned lethan twi'lek woman with black markings across her face and lekku firing two pistols, a broad-shouldered Imperial Guardsman officer with a pointed beard, and two human Sith Lords. A young woman with long-black hair wielding a double-bladed violet lightsaber, and a young man with sandy-brown hair in a buzzcut with two black-red lightsabers. 

The Sith Lord grinned with pure tenacity and thrill as he charged through the air and engaged in a spectacular duel with Jensyn. Arreok, Kira, and Revan almost lost themselves in the sheer skill and abilities of the two combatants. Their duel looked like something padawans might dream they could achieve.

Despite this, the Sith Lord clearly had the advantage and pushed Jensyn back more and more, until finally slashing across his chest. The Jedi Commander grunted only to be lifted up and crushed by the Sith's Force grip. With Jensyn dead, the Sith Lord's companions and his Imperial Guardsmen rallied around him.

"Who was that!!!?" Kira almost screamed.

"More importantly, why did he have Imperial Guardsmen with him!?" Arreok tried to sound calm. But since he killed Vitiate, there'd been no sign of the Emperor's private army of elite warriors. They'd suffered heavy losses on Corellia and Dromund Kaas, but the Guard itself should have been intact by all accounts. 

However, why would they be following this Sith Lord? Unless. Arreok swallowed hard.

"It's like Theron said. Soverus has powerful supporters. The Imperial Guard must already recognize him as Emperor." Andrews growled.

Arreok shook his head.

"They aren't following Soverus. They're following the Sith Lord, who killed Jensyn. Aside from the Emperor, his Guard only answers to one other Sith. The Wrath." 

Arreok looked at Theron, who slowly nodded.

"Our inside source claims his name is Darth Draikor. He'd been named Wrath by Vitiate not too long before his death. Apparently, he's one of the Sith Empire's fiercest warriors, with even most of the Dark Council fearing him."

Arreok took a deep breath as he felt Kira's hand on his shoulder. Arreok should have known Vitiate would pick a new Wrath after Scourge left, but from what Arreok saw, this Darth Draikor looked to be far worse than Scourge was. He certainly wasn't Vititate himself, but then again, no Sith reached the Emperor's power.

"According to our intel, Darth Draikor commands Admiral Quinn's Fleet, the Red Reaper, and the Imperial Guard."

"If he's supporting Soverus, then may The Force be with us." Kira muttered.

"Actually, we may have some good news. My source claims that he and his forces have left Ilum." Theron said with a growing smile.

"What?" Revan asked in disbelief.

"It's true, I haven't sensed his presence in days, and he's hard to miss. Not to mention we haven't sighted any of his Red Reaper or Imperial Guardsmen forces outside of a single Squad of Guardsmen who remained behind with Soverus." Mortok said more optimistically.

While Arreok wasn't keen on such a dangerous Sith commanding the Imperial Guard still at large, at the very least, he wouldn't threaten their efforts on Ilum. 

"Why would he leave when they're so close to victory?" Andrews asked cautiously.

"Apparently Soverus sent him and a Dark Councilmen on another mission. But that's all we know." Revan agreed with Andrews. He sensed a disturbance in The Force and knew something was going on with this Darth Draikor. Still, they'd deal with that crisis when it came, right now he had to focus on saving Ilum.

"Even without the Wrath, Soverus has a considerable army at his disposal, control of both Jedi monuments and most of the crystal mines. We need to act now, or he'll build his stealth armada!" Malcolm barked out before General Aves came forward and began pointing out strategic information on the map.

"With our reinforcements, we're back to fighting strength, and while Soverus controls most of Ilum, his forces are now spread thin, meaning we have the chance to take back the Southern mining complexes." Aves zoomed in on a massive series of caves with Adegan crystals growing out of the walls in great surplus.

"If our main assault forces launch a coordinated series of simultaneous attacks on Soverus's main positions, he won't be able to bring reinforcements to any of the mines in the southern hemisphere."

"Meaning we could retake them." Arreok said with a growing smile.

"Yes, but it won't be easy. These mines will be well-guarded, and committing the bulk of our troops means we won't be able to send reinforcements either."

"What remains of the Duros and Talz Force sent here with Jensyn are eager for payback. They can retake the smaller mines." Malcolm said confidently.

"That leaves Centerpoint mine. It's perhaps the most heavily guarded. According to SIS intel, a big-shot Mandalorian mercenary is personally overseeing the mining operations there with a top Imperial Intelligence agent and more Imperial troops than any of the other mines."

"I can take the mine." Arreok said while stepping forward.

"Just give me the coordinates, we'll take it back." 

"No mission is too tough for us." Rusk added confidently.

"Statement: I would enjoy a good challenge to test my new upgrades."

"I'll be there to back him up." Revan said humbly, earning a smile from Arreok and Kira.

"If the Hero of Tython and Revan are on the objective, then we may as well consider it done. Still, you can't be too careful, how about some extra back up?" Terra asked while holding her hands out playfully.

Arreok smiled back at his Privateer friend while nodding.

"It will be good to fight beside you again." Terra's wookie companion roared with similar enthusiasm while Theron looked at Terra herself with noticeable concern.

"It's settled then, while you attack the mines. Havoc Squad will spearhead a diversionary attack along the western glaciers to keep their quick reaction forces bogged down." Malcolm said as Andrews nodded.

"Havoc will get the job done, sir."

"May The Force be with us." Nuhr added.

Inside one of the base's hangers, Arreok and Terra's parties began their preparations for the attack. Alongside them were large groups of talz warriors and duros infantrymen preparing for their own offenses. 

Revan glanced over at Theron more than once as Terra helped him into a suit of Trimantium armor like the other soldiers. His expression seemed to mirror Doc's discomfort.

"Uhhg, there's a reason I joined the SIS instead of the army." 

Terra chuckled while stroking her fingers across his cheeks.

"I've got to keep you safe out there."

"You're not wearing armor." Theron protested while Terra shrugged, holding her hands up.

"I don't need armor when I have luck, and deployable cover helps too." Several of Terra's companions laughed while Theron rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty lucky myself."

"Maybe, but I don't want to take that chance." Terra gave Theron a long and passionate kiss.

Finally, the talz chieftain and a duros Republic Lieutenant-Colonel arrived to take charge of their respective assault forces.

They, along with Arreok and Terra's crews loaded up into speeders and flew over the icy tundras. Along the way, Kira and the others looked down at blismal, gorgodon, lisks, and other fauna. 

Revan quickly took notice of what remained of battlezones beneath them. Dozens, if not hundreds of bodies, droids, and vehicles, lay half-buried in the snow.

"Observation: It would appear the Republic and Imperial droids were sloppy. Statement: I am confident I could have organized a much more efficient slaughter." 

"I'm sure you could have, HK." Revan sounded less than enthusiastic. HK had always been like this, but then again, Revan built him when he was a Sith Lord. Still, HK was incredibly dedicated to him, and the only companion he had left from three-centuries prior. Even after all this time, war hadn't changed much.

For Kira, perhaps it was her Sith upbringing, but even as a Jedi, she enjoyed a good fight if it was for a noble reason. Killing an enemy was perhaps the worst part of it. Kira agreed that many deserved it, but killing had to serve a purpose and only be done when absolutely necessary. That was what distinguished the Jedi from Sith. 

Since becoming a mother, however, Kira thought more about her mortality than she ever had before. Arreok put his hand on Kira's shoulder when he sensed her angst. The Jedi Battlemaster didn't even need to speak for his wife to relax a little.

Kira remembered the Jedi code and focused back on her task at hand. Eventually, they arrived near a series of icy-rock formations and set down on just out of sensor range.

Theron and Rusk used a set of electrobinoculars to look over the Imperials' outer defenses carefully. Ilum's overwhelming Force Power typically masked other Force users well. Bur Arreok's miralukan Force sense allowed him to see clearly into the mine.

"Four manned turrets, two squads of snipers, and two squads of battle-droids." Rusk said in his usual systematic tone.

"I sense at least a few Sith inside, maybe even a Sith Lord." Arreok reported.

"Statement: Master I can dispatch the enemy snipers without incident."

"I can keep those turrets suppressed as well." Risha said smiling.

"Sir, if their snipers and guns are suppressed, we can bring fire superiority over the Imperial position easily." Rusk said while drawing it out in the snow.

"Let's get into position then. Once General Aves begins his offensive, we move in." 

Arreok waited beside T7 as he continuously collected data and fed it to Rusk's chrono. 

The Jedi Battlemaster center himself before the upcoming fight, when he noticed Terra nearby staring at a holoimage. She smiled at in a longing way Arreok had often seen from Kira.

Arreok saw the smuggler turned privateer displayed in the holo while holding an infant girl. Theron had his arms around Terra in the holo with Jace Malcolm and Satele Shan close behind.

"Is your daughter well?" Arreok asked while Terra sighed wearily.

"Yes, Briali is fine, if I ever get her back." Arreok sensed a deep frustration in his friend and smiled slightly.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean since your former Grandmaster found out her granddaughter was Force-sensitive, she's all but taken Briali from us." Terra's scowl grew when she saw the amused look on her Jedi friend's face.

"It's not funny! How is she even strong with The Force, neither Theron or me are?"

"Well, her grandmother is, not to mention, she's a descendant of Revan." 

Terra glanced over at Revan for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain him to her."

"Why is that? You helped free him too." 

Terra began to reminisce her time with Arreok, Nuhr, and Andrews. 

"Sometimes, I wonder why I ended up where I am. How did I go from smuggling to all but joining the military?"

"I understand privateering can be lucrative."

Terra pointed her finger at Arreok defensively.

"I'm not arguing fighting for the Republic hasn't been a successful venture, if not more successful than any smuggling I did. The thing is, I never wanted to spend my life fighting the Empire. Don't get me wrong; I've always understood the threat they pose. But with the tide turning in our favor, I'd like to think maybe I've finally done enough."

"You've done more than many soldiers and Jedi alike, Terra. There's no shame in wanting a life of peace."

"Peace, I'm not sure I'd use that word. A safer life to be sure, but I'm too young to give up galactic adventure and excitement. Theron is on board, but Satele wants us to settle down."

"That's not such a bad thing."

"Really? You just want to live a quiet life after everything you've done?" Terra chuckled. Arreok glanced back at Kira for a moment with a peaceful smile.

"A Jedi is the defender of peace and justice. As the Battlemaster, I doubt I'll ever live a quiet life free of conflict. I don't take any joy in killing, but I am glad my actions can bring peace for others."

Terra rolled her eyes while chuckling. 

"I forgot how humble you are. You don't want any fame or fortune."

"That's not the Jedi way, but I also don't want my son feeling like he has to live up to what I've done." 

"You should have thought about that before killing the Sith Emperor."

"You're not the first person who's said that to me."

"In any case, Satele will probably insist Briali be trained."

"I don't think that's such a bad fate."

"I just don't want her, training Briali. Satele is a wise Jedi, but I get the feeling Satele is looking to raise her like a daughter since she had to give up Theron."

"Would you be comfortable with Nuhr, Revan, or me training her?" 

Terra smirked slightly.

"I'd trust you and Nuhr more than any other Jedi."

Theron, meanwhile, adjusted the scopes on his blaster pistols while also looking over intel on the mine. He tried to keep his mind off Briali while doing so but soon found himself looking over at Revan more than once.

He knew well about his famous ancestor but never imagined he'd actually meet him one day. It was beyond strange, and yet Theron couldn't deny the interest he had.

Revan meditated in the snow and didn't notice Theron staring his way, or so it seemed.

"You can talk to me."

"Right, just one of those talks with your three-hundred-year-old ancestors everyone has." Theron walked over and sat down beside Revan in a more relaxed pose.

“Still, that just means I should take the rare opportunity. But I’d guess you have more questions for me.”

“Satele and the others filled me in on everything that’s happened since my capture. Including the family tree.”

“Yeah, I suppose I’m a great disappointment. Born without an affinity for The Force, never to become a Jedi." Theron didn't sound particularly upset or frustrated with himself. If anything, he almost laughed about it.

"You don't need The Force to do great things. I knew many ordinary people who accomplished more than even Jedi Masters, including my son. I can see you've done just that. Master Gnost-Dural told me the part you played in stopping Darth Karrid."

"The old man exaggerates. He did more than me."

Revan finally smiled while shaking his head.

"I doubt that." Theron looked over at Terra for a moment before sighing. 

"I never got to see my son. If I were you, I'd cherish a chance to raise your child." Revan said in a stern tone. Theron almost chuckled again.

"The way mom's at it, she'll raise Braili before Terra, and I do. Yep, Briali will be a Jedi someday. She's Force Sensitive after all."

"She doesn't have to be." Revan countered. Theron smiled slightly while looking at Arreok and Kira.

"No, but I'll give her the chance."

Moments later, Theron and the others heard their chronos go off. T7 and Hk similarly picked up the faint sounds of explosions in the distance, General Aves and Havoc's offensive.

HK-47 and Risha both unleashed a series of precise sniper bolts while Rusk and Corso unleashed a heavy fire barrage. Doc, Guss, T7, Theron, and Terra all took positions of cover and sprayed the battle droids with fire. A few squads of duros soldiers and talz warriors had joined them for the attack and began providing supporting fire.

Revan, Kira, and Arreok ignited their lightsabers while Bowdaar and Akaavi drew their weapons. However, none of it was necessary, as the initial attack from their companions cleared out the entryway.

"Let's go!" Arreok cried. The Jedi Battlemaster led the others in with Kira and Revan close behind. Once inside, the constricted caverns provided a natural defense for the Imperial guerilla-esk forces inside. The soldiers didn't wear heavy-combat armor like traditional Imperial infantry, but white varients of the scout uniforms. Most had sniper rifles of scatterblasters. The guerillas were backed up by battle-droids and modified mining droids. 

Yet all these defenses couldn't stop the tidal wave that was Arreok. The Jedi Battlemaster deflected every incoming blaster bolt almost effortlessly before leaping through the air and into the first group. Upon landing, a repulse of telekinetic Force power swept over a dozen men and droids off their feet.

T7 and GK made quick work of the downed Imperials while Arreok's black-blue lightsaber swiftly cut down more Imperial guerillas further inside the cavern.

"Eat lightsaber jerk!" Kira cried out as she moved in beside Arreok and backed him up with masterful lightsaber strokes.

"Statement: Your organic flailings amuse me!" HK announced while firing rapidly at Imperial snipers further down the cavern path. Revan shook his head slightly and deflected a few bolts with his green saber. The legendary Jedi reached out to the crates of Adegan crystals and began projecting them into groups of battle droids, easily ripping them apart.

The Republic assault teams continued their success further and further into the caverns. A trio of heavier battle droids moved up to oppose them only the center droid to be struck by an explosive charge.

Terra rolled in and detonated the charge, blowing the droid in half. She then ripped off dozens of blaster bolts into the remaining droid's heads, disorienting them as Theron came close enough to lob a pair of thermal detonators.

While he did this, Terra gunned down a few more droids moving in towards Theron.

Arreok, Kira, and Revan kept up their own offensive when the Dark Side's aura grew. All three took up defensive stances and saw them. Six human Sith rushed to oppose the Jedi.

All six were either inquisitors or assassins but stopped for a moment when they sensed the overwhelming power that all three Jedi possessed. One looked at Arreok in particular, and his fear almost burst out of him.

"Itttt's, it's the Jedi who slew our Emperor!!" He muttered while trembling.

Kira smiled while nodding.

"That's right. You're also facing a former child of the Emperor and the legendary Revan." She said, pointing to Revan, who'd now donned his famous mask.

"She's right. There's no need for you to die. Lay down your sabers and come peacefully. We'll show you the way of the Jedi." Arreok sounded hopeful but vigilant.

"You'd best do as he says." Revan said in a harsher tone.

"Fools! Cowards!!" A sharper voice cried out.

Another Sith assassin approached. A human woman adorned in Red Sith robes ignited her orange double-bladed saber and almost snarled at the other Dark Force users.

Clearly, she was the Sith Lord Arreok sensed.

"Avenge our Emperor and pave the way for Emperor Soverus!" She screamed while shoving her Sith forward with The Force.

Arreok took a deep breath and felt remorseful upon seeing the frightened Sith draw their lightsabers again. Two sorcerers and an assassin all unleashed lightning at Arreok but to no avail. The Jedi Battlemaster easily pushed the Dark Force powers back and then charged forward into the Sith, parrying their lightsabers before cutting them down with a single counter-blow.

The Sith he faced weren't weak by any means. But even powerful Sith were no match for the Jedi Champion who slew Emperor Vitiate.

Kira found similar success as she absorbed the second assassin's lightning with her saber, then knocked him back with a telekinetic blow. Coming in fast, she swept her double-bladed blue lightsaber around, parrying and then slashing the human assassin.

Revan easily kept back the remaining Siths' Lightning and sabers, when Lord Prejad joined in, lashing out with both ends of her lightsaber as she emerged from thin air. Even so, Revan had no trouble protecting himself against the Sith Lord and swept them back with a Force repulse.

Arreok was about to join him when his Force Sense picked approaching danger. The Jedi Battlemaster reached out and deflected a pair of wrist rockets soaring at him. Both exploded before they could reach Arreok, but he couldn't save three talz warriors ahead of him from being blasted, torched, or blown apart.

Opposing Arreok flew a Mandalorian mercenary in blueish-white armor. From his armor's rugged appearance, this warrior had seen more action than almost any Mandalorian Arreok had encountered.

The Mandalorian looked at Arreok again while comparing him to a bounty-puck.

"So it is you. The Jedi called the Hero of Tython. The one who killed the Sith Emperor. It looks like I just made a billion credits." Despite what he said, the Mandalorian didn't sound cocky, but cold and calculating.

Theron looked over at the mercenary with wide eyes.

"Woah! Be careful! It's Jindo Krey!" Arreok tightened the grip on his lightsaber while facing the Mandalorian. Few Jedi and Republic defenders hadn't heard of the infamous Mandalorian mercenary and his ruthless dedication to killing any opponent.

Jindo flew into the air using his jet-boots and unleashed death from above in the form of a wrist-rocket barrage. Rather than avoiding the explosives, Arreok used The Force to deflect each rocket into the walls, or back at Jindo.

The Mandalorian weaved around the redirected explosives with his armor protecting him from any shrapnel or fire that would have otherwise injured him. Upon seeing his rockets weren't getting him anywhere, Jindo switched back to his pistols and ripped off as many bolts as his weapons would allow. The Mandalorian's flight allowed him to nearly surround his foe with blasts from every direction.

Arreok, however, smiled and deflected each bolt with flawless precision. The Jedi Champion deflected using his lightsaber with The Force and his offhand.

Meanwhile, Terra saw the fight going one and nearly joined in when her gambler's instinct kicked in, and she threw up a deployable cover. It turned out to be a wise bet, as three deadly sniper bolts dissipated across the shield.

Terra peered beyond the shield just enough to catch a glimpse of her attacker before narrowly avoiding another sniper bolt. Behind a pair of storage crates knelt a human cyborg woman with a shaved head, cranial implants, and cybernetic eyes.

The woman wore an Imperial Intelligence field operative's jacket and carried an advanced sniper rifle.

"This will be fun." Terra chuckled while giving Theron a hand signal. The SIS agent nodded before tossing a grenade towards the cyborg. No sooner did he do this than a sniper bolt burn through the pack of ice where his hand briefly came up. Had he moved any slower, Theron would have lost his hand. 

Luckily, the thermal detonator did its job and forced the cyborg into cover momentarily. Terra sprung up and unleashed a barrage of fire from her pistols. Now it was the sniper who remained trapped behind her cover as Theron surged forward, sprinting towards the agent as fast as he could through the treacherous cave.

However, the sniper didn't sit idly and activated one of her cranial implants. Theron almost got close enough to lob a grenade, when he heard movement. The field agent hurled his grenade to the right and dove behind a crate just before plasma bolts scorched its sides. At least two shots struck Theron's back, causing him to yelp in pain. 

However, as he landed, Theron realized that the infantry armor had saved his life.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this one." Theron almost groaned while glancing back at his beloved smuggler. Terra's eyes widened, and she saw at least a dozen battle droids moving in towards Theron. His thermal detonator took out three, but the rest still kept him trapped.

Terra turned her fire on the droids and took three more down, but soon became trapped by the sniper again. 

Arreok continued deflecting blaster bolts when Jindo discretely launched an electrodart, Arreok sensed it but didn't react, knowing his armor would stop it. Unfortunately, Jindo also expected this and placed a special surprise. The dart was too small to carry explosives but did carry a secondary electrical charge that burst through the air around Arreok rather than over his insulated armor. 

Electricity entered through the Jedi's unprotected face and surged through Arreok's body. Jindo didn't wait to enjoy watching Arreok jerk about and drew both pistols for a deadly blast to the Jedi's face. However, the incapacitating pain of Jindo's electricity lasted only a moment. Arreok broke free with his resolute Force aura and lashed out with telekinetic power.

Jinda flew backward as the blow nearly sent both his guns flying. Luckily, for the Mandalorian, not only did his jet-boots stop him from hitting a wall, but magnets in his gauntlets kept both pistols in hand.

Arreok noticed this and smiled. He then hurled his lightsaber through the air and carefully guided it at Jindo. The Mandalorian jerked away as fast as he could while also firing. Luckily for Arreok, he was able to continue deflecting bolts with one hand while guiding his lightsaber with the other.

One or two stay bolts struck Arreok's arm and leg, but his armor and Guardian's Force defense reduced the harm to all but a bare minimum. Arreok had endured far worse things than blaster bolts.

Finally, his lightsaber came in and nearly took off Jindo's hands. The Mandalorian flew backward but couldn't save his pistols. With an irritated grunt, Jindo tried to unleash more wrist-rockets.

Arreok lunged ahead, feeling the heat from a rocket as it exploded behind him, and shrapnel bounced off his armor. Jindo readied another when Arreok pushed it straight backward.

The explosion knocked Jindo from the air, ravaging his armor. The Mandalorian hit the ground hard and coughed up blood. 

"You've fought well, don't make me kill you." Arreok said with a smile that made his Mandalorian foe growl.

"One billion credits." Jindo said while injecting himself with bacta.

The Mandalorian flew forward and spun himself around while letting loose the dragon on his left wrist. Fire danced around with Jindo, but Arreok didn't flinch. Instead, he repulsed with The Force, hurling both Jindo and his fire backward.

The Mandalorian cried out in agony. Jindo almost ripped his flamethrower off to keep it from exploding after the fire came back into it.

Seeing an opportunity, Jindo hurled it toward Arreok while also firing a grapple. The Jedi Battlemaster held both at bay with The Force, but Jindo had a second grappled and ensnared Arreok's legs with it.

Jindo activated his jet-boots and dragged Arreok through the air. With most of his weapons spent, Jindo attempted to smash the Jedi against a few extruding crystals, but Arreok kept himself safe by blasting at the crystals with telekinetic power, thus staying just out of harms reach.

After another failed impact, Arreok reached out and projected a crystal into Jindo's feet. The Mandalorian's jump boots were ripped apart, and both men crashed into the snow.

Refusing to give up, Jindo sprinted towards Arreok before he could pull his lightsaber back too him.

The Mandalorian and Jedi now engaged in a fierce hand-to-hand melee. Jindo proved exceptional, but Arreok's Force sense showed him every move Jindo would make before he made it. As such, the Jedi easily blocked or avoided each strike using the Jedi's style of martial arts.

Jindo's beskar armor was far more durable than Arreok's armor, but he focused more on striking the warrior's head or locking him in a vice. Jingo grunted in frustration from his lack of progress but saw one final opportunity by grabbing his grapple and using it to wrap around Arreok's arms first and then his neck.

The Jedi gasped for breath as Jindo slowly strangled him with every bit of his remaining strength. The terrible pressure on his neck almost felt like being trapped in a Force grip, and Arreok felt the familiar sensation. Despite this, the Jedi Master managed to remain calm even in such a situation and pressed himself backward while also moving inside Jindo's arm. The Mandalorian felt himself losing the grip until finally, Arreok smashed his elbow across his helmet. Capitalizing on Jindo's disorientation, Arreok seized his arm and flipped the Mandalorian over him.

"Last chance." Arreok said in a sterner tone.

"One billion credits!!!" Jindo screamed out while using his gauntlets' magnets to pull a dead Imperial guerilla's sidearm to him. Jindo raised the blaster to fire, only to feel the swift burning sensation of a lightsaber slicing through his neck. Jindo's head fell off as Arreok took a deep breath and looked down with a bit of regret for having to kill the Mandalorian.

Meanwhile, Terra dove from cover to cover as she exchanged fire with the cyborg sniper. Terra lobbed a grenade at the cyborg, who was blown into a wall. Terra breathed a sigh of relief for a moment and looked to Theron, who was battling the remaining droids. 

However, Terra's instinct kicked in again, and she saw the cyborg wasn't dead. With her sniper rifle blown apart, the cyborg took out a pistol and began climbing the walls like a spider.

Terra wasn't sure if she was impressed, amused, or frightened by this feat. The gunslinger hurled another explosive onto the ceiling, hurling the woman down. However, as she fell, the cyborg landed on top of Terra and tried to strangle her with metal implants on her hands. 

Terra struggled just to keep the cyborg's hands at bay and found herself in a losing battle. Because of this, she decided to go for broke. Terra moved one hand back and pressed something into the cyborg's stomach. The bet paid off, as she was then able to grab her left pistol and used it to bludgeon the cyborg's head until she was able to throw her off.

Terra scrambled away just in time to escape the blast radius of her explosive device. Upon looking back, Terra smirked as she saw what remained of her enemy. The gunslinger took out a coin and flipped it into the air before blasting it.

"Not evening going to ask if I'm ok?" Theron said as he walked over the droids he destroyed.

"Eh, you looked like you had it under control." Terra said while shrugging.

The SIS agent looked shook his head for a moment before looking at the destroyed cyborg. He almost felt sick thinking about the Republic having almost done the same thing with their Power Guard Project.

"You might have been right about this armor." Theron said, looking at the burn marks.

"You weren't hit?" 

"I told you I have luck." Terra chuckled. Theron responded by pulling her in for a kiss.

As all this happened, Revan easily absorbed all the lightning his attackers unleashed and cut down the sorcerers with two masterful blows after parrying their sabers. Lord Prejad tried turning invisible again, but it was no use. 

"I see you." Revan lashed out with the Force in balance, striking at his opponent with both the Dark and Light side of The Force behind him. Lord Prejad yelped in terror as she now truly understood her fatal mistake of challenging Revan.

The legendary Jedi leaped forward and cut her lightsaber in half with one blow before slashing Lord Prejad down with a second.

Arreok and his companions regrouped while Terra did the same with her own.

"Is everyone alright?" The Jedi Battlemaster asked.

"Nothing a little bacta won't help." Corso grunted, having taken two hits to his shoulder.

"I've got you." Doc said, looking him over.

"Disappointed statement: Master, it appears no more meatbags remain." HK said while surveying the cave.

Revan took a deep breath and nodded with Arreok.

"This is Master Arreok, we've secured the mine."


	3. Vanguard

The nights on Ilum were only slightly colder than the daytime. As a Miraluka, Arreok couldn't tell day from night, but it didn't matter. Since they arrived, the planet had been in perpetual nighttime with no sign of the sun for days.

The moons and stars provided more than enough light for proper warfare, but for many of the soldiers unfamiliar with Ilum, it almost became unsettling. 

Arreok and Kira, however, hardly felt the cold as they lay together inside their bed aboard the defender. Kira rested her naked body against Arreoks with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. The first night there, Kira joked that doing such would help them share body heat, among other things.

Arreok stroked the back of Kira's head and could sense his wife at peace. Akerrn remained in the back of her mind just as he did in Arreok's, but Kira had managed to focus on the battle. 

Despite their initial victory in retaking the crystal mines, the Republic Forces hadn't seen any major success since then. Darth Soverus's army launched an offensive to try and seize the caves once again, but coordinated and well executed-counter attacks prevented this from happening. Even so, the Imperial attacks also prevented them from taking any offensive actions for days. 

After another half-hour of lying awake, Arreok very carefully got up as not to wake Kira. Once free of her grasp, the Jedi put on some trousers and walked throughout his ship. Doc and Rusk were both fast asleep in the crew quarters, but T7 diligently performed maintenance while his living companions slept.

"Always busy, aren't you T7." Arreok chuckled while his astromech chirped happily.

"Need a hand?" T7 beeped in approval before moving aside. Arreok spent the next few minutes helping to deal with any damage the arctic environment caused his ship interior. While they did so, the sound of clanking and tools filled the ship's lower levels, but Arreok was careful not to wake anyone.

However, soon he and T7 heard metallic footsteps behind them and looked back to see HK standing in the engine room's doorway.

"Statement: Please lower your audio output. My master is attempting his Jedi technique known as meditation."

"HK, that's enough." Revan said from his nearby chamber. The assassin droid stared for another moment and then walked back to his master's chamber. Arreok looked towards his droid companion, who chirped in approval.

The Jedi Champion got up and walked over to Revan's chamber, where he saw him meditating.

"Sorry about that. HK can get protective of me."

"Commentary: I am here to protect my master in all ways."

"He's fine. I didn't know you were up too."

"I don't sleep much after being half-asleep for three centuries." 

Arreok smiled slightly before kneeling down beside Revan.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"It's your ship. You don't need my permission." The Jedi began meditating together. Using his miralukan sight, Arreok noticed that Revan seemed to be much more at peace than he was before joining him. The conflict that tore through Revan every day since Vitiate's death passed piece by piece.

"A Jedi should never seek conflict, but in this case, it almost looks like fighting with us is helping you." Arreok said while Revan took a deep breath.

"You were right to bring me here. For the first time since Vitiate's death, I have a purpose again. Seeing Theron too it, it gives me some comfort. As I understand, my son Vaner wasn't Force Sensitive either. Being with him could be the closest I'll ever have to know my son." 

"I don't doubt that. You lived on through Vaner just as he lived on through his. A piece of your son is there in Theron."

"I hope so. It's also why I'm going to end this damned war once and for all. I'll make sure Theron and Terra can raise Briali, that they have the chance I didn't."

"I'm glad you've found a purpose. Just be careful in how you'd pursue it." Arreok said, sensing heat in Revan's voice. The legendary Jedi noticed a slightly cautious expression on his companion's face and shook his head.

"You sense the Dark Side in me."

"And the Light, both acting in balance."

"Exactly, as it should be. There is much I could teach you about The Force my friend. The Dark Side isn't inherently evil, so long as you control it and not the other way around. How you wield the Dark Side separates you from the Sith."

Arreok shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't accept such an offer. I don't doubt you have complete control of the Dark Side in balance, but such a path isn't for me."

Revan smirked slightly.

"Perhaps you're right." He took a deep breath again and slowly removed a holo device. Upon activating it, the Jedi legend felt a tear stroll down his face while gazing at the only recording of his wife and son he had left.

"Sometimes I wonder what might have happened had I remained behind. I could have stopped the Sith Triumvirate from nearly destroying the Jedi and Republic. I could have raised my son and helped the Jedi grow stronger. I could have prepared the Republic for what was to come." Deep regret and lament filled Revan's aura and facial expressions.

Arreok put his hand on Revan's shoulder with a comforting expression.

"You also wouldn't have been able to convince Vitiate to accept peace. You gave the Republic and Jedi time to recover." Revan's expression soured slightly as he gazed upon Arreok, almost looking resentful.

"Would you be willing to give up ever seeing your wife and child again for the chance to defeat Vitiate?"

Arreok's face hardened slightly. Before Akerrn was born, he would have said yes without hesitation. Now that he had a son, the Jedi Battlemaster wasn't so sure. He truly understood the pain Revan felt and moved his hand back.

"I'm sorry, you've given up more than I could ever understand."

Revan softened his expression and sat back.

"It doesn't matter now. The past is the past. I must live in the present and protect the future." Revan returned to his meditation stance but gave a slightly stern look towards Arreok.

"Don't squander what you have. What was stolen from me." Arreok got up and walked almost hastily to his chambers. Revan's words embedded themselves hard in his mind. The Jedi Master calmed himself and remembered the Jedi code, easing some of his tension.

Still, when he got back to his chamber and saw Kira still asleep, Arreok quickly cuddled up beside his wife and held her close once again.

Later in the morning, Arreok and the others were back in the planning room, save Nuhr, who was still only attending via hologram alongside Admiral Miltok.

"Has there been any significant progress in orbit?" Jace Malcolm asked with cautious optimism. Many of the other leaders looked similarly interested in the space battle's progress. 

"No significant changes. We've both taken losses, but it seems whoever has taken over for Admiral Quinn is more defensively minded. The last three days have seen nothing but fighter skirmishes occasionally broken up by frigates and corvettes." Admiral Miltok almost groaned.

"We must be patient. What of the ground battle?" Nuhr asked.

"Well, I'm happy to say it's not nearly as destructive as Corellia was. The death toll is quite reasonable for a battle of this scale. Unfortunately, we haven't made much progress down here either." General Aves said with less disappointment than Miltok.

"Not for long, today's the day we strike the decisive blow and send the Imperials running so fast they won't even leave footprints in the snow!" Jace Malcolm almost roared. Theron sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Oh, dad, always so enthusiastic." 

Havoc squad and the other soldiers found their Supreme Commander's spirit encouraging, and looked visibly inspired.

Jace Malcolm pointed to the western Jedi ruins with a deep smile.

"These ruins are the key to the Empire's position. Since we took their mines, they've refocused their efforts on securing positions strategically able to launch assaults against us. Ilum's terrain is treacherous and filled with narrow passaged to difficult for ground forces to move through. Soverus was smart to seize the western ruins in his initial attack. It's given him the ability to set up outposts and checkpoints across the largest and most efficient passes. But if we can take it back."

"His forces will be isolated and unable to regroup!" Arreok almost shouted.

Jace's smile grew exuberant.

"Exactly. Today we're going to launch an assault on the western ruins. If we retake them, we'll have Soverus at our mercy!"

"A good plan, sir. But easier said than done." Drakein took over and zoomed in on the ruins. There, they could see significant numbers of Imperial troopers, droids, and Sith well entrenched in the ruins backed up by turret emplacements.

"The Empire will fight tooth and nail to protect these ruins. Theron." Drakein said, turning to the SIS agent who nodded.

"He's right, and unfortunately, there's more. Our inside source claims there's another Sith Lord there as well as a battalion of Mandalorian warriors led by Mandalore the Vindicated himself."

"Mandalore!" Revan almost shouted. Since being freed, he hadn't thought much about the Mandalorians, outside of disappointment that his and Canderous's work had been in vain. Despite all their efforts, the Mandalorians once again fought alongside the Sith. 

"Mandalore himself? He supports Soverus?!" Kira's voice grew steadily with each word she spoke.

"It appears so, which is why killing or capturing him would also be a major strategic blow to the Empire. If possible." Theron said cautiously.

"An attack like this could be costly, even if we win. Are you sure there's no alternative?" Nuhr asked.

"Not without dragging the fight out for months, which could cost just as many lives and may end indecisively, or worse a defeat."

Arreok took a deep and reluctant breath.

"I agree, acting decisively may ultimately save more lives in the long run, particularly if we win."

"Very well." Nuhr said.

"We've already sent a recon company to scout out the enemy position and prepare a launch point for our assault. We'll need to strike hard and fast to overwhelm them." Drakein said while emphasizing a point on the map.

"Havoc Squad and Special Forces will help spearhead the assault alongside our walkers, shock troops, and your elite Jedi strike-team." Drakein now looked at Arreok, who nodded.

"We're ready for anything they have to throw at us, sir." Sergeant Rusk said confidently.

"Anything?" Doc added sarcastically.

"While our main forces assault the ruins, Captain Terra will lead our Talz and Duros forces in a series of hit and run attacks on the other enemy positions to divide their attention and prevent reinforcements from reaching you." General Aves said.

"I shall join Captain Terra as well with a number of our Jedi scouts." Master Mortok said while respectfully bowing to the privateer.

"We'll be glad to have you along."

An hour later, they arrived at their forward camp overlooking the western ruins. Dozens of Special Forces, Havoc Squad, and Arreok's party joined the Republic vanguard, and Jedi scouts already there.

Jorgan and Rusk both surveyed the area with electrobinoculars while T7, 4X, and HK all looked over the Republic soldiers moving about their camp and the much larger force of Imperials in the ruins.

"Observation: The number of Republic meatbags here is insufficient to defeat the Imperial meatbags lying in wait."

"Preposterous, every proud soldier of the Republic is worth ten Imperial scumbags, if not more!" 4X proclaimed.

"Statement: That is most unlikely."

"You clearly haven't seen the dedication and resolve of our Republic's brave defenders!"

"Observation: You have been programmed with a unique sense of loyalty, which hinders your logic. I would recommend a reprogramming to fix this."

"Never! I'm happy to hold such patriotic sentiments towards my Republic!"

T7 chirped happily as he backed up 4X.

"Well said, my astromech friend. Our assassin comrade could learn a thing or two about honor and valor."

"Mocking statement: Honor and valor are hindrances to assassination protocols. I serve my master without such weaknesses. You'd both be apt to do the same."

T7 chirped defiantly.

Kira knelt in the snow and tried to center herself before the upcoming fight, but soon she felt angst from someone nearby. One the Jedi Knight was all too familiar with.

Opening her eyes, Kira looked over at Captain Elara Andrews, who spoke with Doc and several other medics. Despite her focused expression, Kira could sense Elara's mind dwelling elsewhere.

"And be sure to use the proper does for specific injuries as laid out by RAMFM03040." The Captain said in a very stern and by the books tone.

"Yes, Captain." The other medics said while Doc rolled his eyes.

"And I thought my med-school professors were strict." 

Elara took a deep breath and walked away. She looked over her medical equipment for a moment, before taking out a holo and activating it. Elara gazed longingly at an image of herself in a wedding dress, and Andrews wearing his officer's service dress with her brother and the rest of Havoc Squad joining them.

Elara looked over at her husband for a moment with a sincere smile. However, her expression turning to a hard longing upon switching to the next image. This one showed Elara and Andrews together while they both held an infant boy in their arms.

"He's quite handsome." Kira's voice didn't startle Elara, and the Captain didn't even raise her eyes towards the Jedi Knight, she merely nodded.

"Thank you. He takes after his father."

"Is this your first time away from him?" 

Elara shook her head with a familiar pain.

"No, but it never gets easier." 

Kira nodded vehemently.

"I shouldn't dwell on such things if I want to see him again."

"That's what Arreok's told me." Kira listened closely to Elara's accent with great interest.

"You're originally from the Empire, right?"

Elara nodded.

"Yes, I was born on Dromund Kaas and spent much of my early life being raised an Imperial before defecting." Kira heard a bit of pride in Elara's voice as she spoke of leaving the Empire.

"No regrets, then?"

Elara shook her head hard.

"None, defecting was the best decision I ever made, and I'm happy my brother did the same."

"Agreed, I never liked Dromund Kaas either." Kira's revelation caught Elara off-guard. Unlike her, Kira didn't have an Imperial accent. 

"You were a Sith?"

"Born and raised as a child of the Emperor before running away. Like you, it was the best decision I ever made." 

Elara chuckled.

"I never liked Sith much. Many in the military thought they just got in the way of progress."

"Maybe, but what would your empire do about all us Jedi then?" Kira chuckled.

Elara looked around at Arreok and the Jedi scouts before slowly nodding.

"Fair enough." Elara looked out at the mass of Imperial troops across from them with a somber expression.

"Do you ever feel guilty about fighting people you were once part of?"

"Not really. I don't ever really enjoy killing, but the Republic and Jedi are my home now. The Empire hasn't been anything to me since I was a child. To be honest, I can't even remember who my real parents were. I only have the Children of the Emperor, and I don't like thinking about them. So no, I don't feel guilty about fighting the Empire."

Elara took a deep breath and nodded.

"I don't want to see the Imperial people destroyed. Just to see their machinations end."

After a few minutes, Rusk left Jorgan, and Nune took his place at the Cathar Major's side.

"There's too much activity. I don't like it." Jorgan growled as he watched the Imperial troops moving about with a sense of purpose.

"There's a mixture of anxiety and excitement in that camp. I think you're right." Nune said with growing concern on her face.

"We need to warn the Andrews and the Jedi Commander."

"Go, I'll stay here in case something changes." Jorgan nodded and was about to leave when he noticed Revan approaching.

"Don't mind me." The legendary Jedi said.

".....Right." Jorgan said back while glancing back at Nune, who reluctantly motioned for him to go. She didn't want to be alone with Revan but knew their leaders had to be informed.

Revan now stood beside the Mirilan Commando while she glanced over at him anxiously. 

"Is there a reason you came over here?" Nune asked impatiently.

"I just thought I'd get a better look at those we'll soon fight."

"There's plenty of other observation positions." 

"Yes, and you've chosen one that is specifically isolated from the Jedi here." Revan said, taking note that Nune distanced herself from the Jedi scouts as well as Arreok and Kira.

"I just don't need a Jedi breathing down my neck and lecturing me."

"From what I understand, the Jedi and Republic military have a good relationship. Many Jedi have even proven themselves, capable leaders."

"Like you?" Nune growled.

Revan took a deep breath.

"Once perhaps, but I was a different man then."

"If the stories about you are correct, you disobeyed the Jedi council. That must have felt nice breaking free of their harsh control and oppressive attitudes." Nune carried sharp resentment in her voice, but Revan didn't sense the same kind of hatred that Sith held.

"There was wisdom in the council's decisions I couldn't see. They weren't right about everything, but neither was I. Still, it's strange you take such objections to the Jedi council while serving in the Republic Army. Do you not follow a strict code of conduct and Command structure as a soldier?"

Nune scoffed at Revan's statement.

"The army is hard but fair. That's what I love about it. You get what you give, and in Special Forces, you're allowed to operate with prerogatives to get the job done."

"Even if it's morally wrong?" 

Nune scowled at Revan.

"I've never compromised the Republic's ideals for mission success! Nor has Havoc squad under Colonel Andrews!"

"I'm glad to hear that. The Jedi can only do so much. Soldiers make victory truly possible."

"That's right. We do what the Jedi can't." Nune said, filled with determination.

Colonel Andrews tightened the grip on his electro binoculars as he saw the movement among his Imperial enemies.

"You see anything?" He asked Arreok, who looked over the camp. The Jedi Battlemaster almost smiled. For him, seeing anything was really sensing it. Andrews knew this, of course, after fighting with his Jedi Knight companion for years.

"I sense much much aggression and channeled hatred among the Sith warriors and enthusiasm in the others. I agree something's happening."

Andrews switched on his comm-channel with a wary look.

"This is Colonel Andrews to Colonel Warcre. What's the status of our diversionary attacks?"

"Major Reiske reports success against the western Imperial waystation, Lieutenant-Colonel Caroowar, and his wookiee shock troopers have the Imperials at their main base camp pinned down, and Captain Terra's forces are seeing similar success against the Imperial's airbase."

"Are any of them facing Imperial reinforcements?" Andrews asked cautiously.

"None have reported it soo far." 

"I don't like the looks of this." Andrews said while looking back out at the ruins.

"Don't focus on your anxiety, my friend. We've both been through much worse." Andrews tried to smile and couldn't deny Arreok was right. Despite reaching full Colonel, Andrews never left the field like many officers who achieved that rank did, even among Special Forces.

He wasn't the first Colonel to actively take part in combat. There had even been Generals who did so on rare occasions, though this was typically in a more restrained role as tactical commanders. Andrews looked over at the Republic soldiers in the position around them and sighed.

"Is it true you were offered a position on your order's high-council?" 

Arreok could sense angst in his friend once more, but not from the coming battle.

"Yes, Nuhr wanted me on the council."

"What made you turn him down? Aren't High-Councilmen the leaders of your order, why wouldn't you want a command position like that? Our friend Nuhr certainly did." 

Arreok smiled.

"Nuhr was always meant to be a Jedi Councilman. I'm only surprised he became Grandmaster as soon as he did, I thought it would at least be five more years."

"You killed the Sith Emperor. If anyone should be on your council, it's you." 

The Jedi Battlemaster shook his head.

"Jedi don't measure ourselves by who we kill. Bringing death to your enemy is an unfortunate necessity, one that should be taken with great humility."

"Even the Sith Emperor?" Andrews chuckled.

"Yes, even him. You might think I'm crazy, but in truth, I actually hoped I could take him prisoner, and maybe even turn him away from the Dark Side."

Andrews broke out into laugher while shaking his head.

"I've heard some crazy things from you and Nuhr before, but that's something even Commander Malcolm couldn't think up. I'll never understand Jedi, or why you'd give up being a councilman."

Arreok didn't stop smiling and held no regret in his expression.

"Councilman often do partake in battles and other such affairs. But they also have to guide the order itself, create doctrine, consider teachings, and made hard decisions for the galaxy as a whole. Nuhr thrives in such things, as for me, being Battlemaster keeps me where I need to be."

"In the field." Andrews answered while taking a deep breath.

"I take it you had to make a similar decision once."

"You could say that." Andrews sighed. He looked back at his squad for a moment.

"After I personally led the recapturing of the Bastion and capturing Rakton along with his staff, General Garza promoted me past Lieutenant-Colonel to full Colonel. That happened for one reason."

"I assumed it was recognition for the part you played on Corellia and then the raid on Dromund Kaas." 

Arreok and his companions hadn't gone to Dromund Kaas alone. Alongside the Republic Fleet, Nuhr, Andrews, and Terra led a ground assault on Kaas city as well as the Imperial citadel, all of them performing heroically. 

"I'm still the rank of full Colonel because of that. Garza promoted me so I could be groomed to take over for her one day." 

Arreok turned to Andrews with interest. 

"I suppose it's only natural. Supreme Commander Malcolm was once in your position as Havoc Squad leader."

"Exactly. I'd take a strategic position on her staff, and Jorgan would take over as leader of Havoc Squad. It wasn't an easy decision, Elara and the others said they'd support me either way. I was tempted; it meant being safer from harm and seeing my son on a daily basis."

"But you chose to remain, leader of Havoc Squad.."

"Like you said. It keeps me where I need to be."

Moments later, Jorgan rushed towards his CO with a stern expression. The Cathar officer usually looked as such, but he could tell when Jorgan was truly serious. 

"Sir, we have a serious problem." Jorgan explained everything he saw to Andrews. Combined with what he saw and knew, the picture became clear.

"Damn it!!"

Andrews got back on his communicator and tried to keep himself calm.

"General Aves, sir. What's the status of our ground troops?" 

"Slowed down by Imperial air-raids, we've had to divert most of our surface fighters to keep them at bay. What's going on, Colonel?"

Andrews took a deep breath.

"Sir, the enemy is massing for a counter-attack. If we don't get any help, they'll overrun us."

"Copy, I'll divert all available QRF forces to your position."

Arreok got up and stood tall, ready to battle his enemies.

"The Force is with us, my friend. We won't falter here."

Because so many of their forces were attacking Imperial targets elsewhere, the main assault force didn't have enough aerial transports to move them all at once. As a result, most of General Aves's troops, assault walkers, and the Jedi strike-team had to move on foot.

Andrews stood around a holoprojector displaying the area with his squad, Arreok's crew, Revan, the other Jedi Scouts, and the other Special Forces officers.

"They're massing along the widest openings of the ruins. Even with QRF, we won't have enough men to hold this position without Aves's troops." Jorgan growled.

"Statement: I warned your foolish droid our numbers were insufficient." HK said before Revan shook his head at the assassin droid.

"You're wrong, assassin!" 4X shouted back.

"It was agreed this could potentially put the advance party at risk of being overwhelmed by a counter-attack. We didn't think they'd abandon their fortified positions and turrets to attack us on the high-ground, but it seems in our arrogance we forgot Mandalore the Vindicated is among them." Andrews tried to sound calm and confident as he spoke. Revan admired the Colonel's demeanor. He looked around at fast-moving Republic transports dropping off as many troops, turrets, droids, and supplies as possible. However, with his vast strategic mind, Revan knew it wouldn't be enough to indefinitely hold this position. They had to survive long enough for their main army.

They didn't have much time, but Andrews and the other leaders discussed the best strategy for how to defend their hilltop position. Arreok, having led Republic troops and Jedi before, offered valuable input. However, no contributions were greater than Revan's.

Back when he was a Captain, Andrews had been part of the strike team that freed Revan from Malestrom Prison alongside Arreok, Nuhr, and Terra. He'd grown up hearing about Revan's stories, but seeing him in person was something else. All the history books claimed the legendary Jedi was a master military strategist, but they didn't do the real man justice.

Being less familiar with the current Republic Army, Revan didn't go against Jace Malcolm and General Aves's battle plans but did offer input, much to their gracious appreciation. Even in this more tactical situation, the Jedi Legend didn't disappoint with his plans.

Finally, after only thirty-minutes, the leaders went to work preparing their defenses for the upcoming fight. Arreok and the other Jedi helped move barriers with ease until finally, Tech Sergeant Yuun activated a shield projector which covered their main position on the hilltop.

"All defenses are prepared, sir." The gand spoke in his native tongue.

Andrews took a hard look at their hastily prepared defenses. The Jedi and newly arrived droids made it better, but certainly not ideal. Still, this was the hand he'd been dealt, and Colonel Andrews would get a pazaak out of it.

Havoc Squad took a position together. Yuun and 4X behind one crate, Jorgan, and Nune behind another, then finally Andrews with Elara.

Doc waited near one hastily-made trench. A goods spot to reach wounded men. Rusk took command of two infantrymen squads manning turrets and assault cannons. Although the QRF soldiers had only just met Rusk, they soon regretted having done so. The chagrian Sergeant Major was rougher than any of their drill instructors. 

Arreok, T7, and Kira waited with the Jedi scouts. Unlike the Jedi from either strike team, these scouts didn't wear armor, only hooded white Lashaa Aegis robes, which blended almost entirely into the snow.

"We can do this. Stay close to us." Kira said, trying to inspire their fellow Jedi.

Arreok glanced over at Revan, who continued to meditate in the snow while HK-47 took a sniper position.

"Statement: I look forward to piling the meatbags up as to make them stumble upon the corpses."

Their situation made Revan miss Bastila that much more. Her battle meditation would be invaluable for such a scenario. Despite all of Revan's brilliance as a military commander, he never mastered that particular technique.

He'd met many Jedi of this age who'd learned the technique from teachings Bastila left behind. But none had the skill of his beloved wife.

Finally, Revan sensed it from the ruins. Taking a deep breath, Revan donned his mask and stood up.

"So it begins." 

Not a moment later, two heavy-plasma blasts and a salvo of rockets splashed across their shields.

Beyond the shields came massed formations of Imperial heavy-infantry. Their plastoid armor and helmets matched the snow almost perfectly, but the sheer number of them nullified much of this advantage. Not only that, but the Republic soldiers' armor blended in much better, having been explicitly colored for Ilum, rather than snowy tundras in general.

Alongside these soldiers came heavy-assault-droids, Sith Warriors in white armor, Mandalorian Mercenaries, and a squadron of walkers moving in behind.

With their shields, the walkers wouldn't be a problem for the time being. Their entrenched soldiers and turrets could deal with the approaching shock-troops and droids for a while. The biggest threat was the Sith and Mandalorians.

With their jump-boots, the warriors could neutralize their defensive positions from above, while the Sith had The Force backing them up. Revan couldn't get an accurate count of how many Sith there were, but it became irrelevant after a certain point. They had nine Jedi among them, and five of them were scouts. Revan didn't know how well they'd perform against hardened Sith Warriors.

Then there was Mandalore the Vindicated. It hit Revan hard to know that helping Canderous rebuild the Mandalorians ultimately backfired against the Republic. If what Revan heard was true, Mandalore the Vindicated supposedly earned the title after killing Mandalore the Lesser, who was an Imperial puppet. Despite this, Mandalore the Vindicated conveniently continued the Mandalorian's alliance with the Empire and stomped out any clans who didn't follow him or supported the Republic.

After another conversation with Theron, Revan learned that many in the SIS suspected Mandalore the Vindicated was yet another Imperial puppet who's victory over Lesser was orchestrated to draw suspicion off the Empire's meddling. 

In either case, if half the stories about Mandalore the Vindicated were true, he'd be a fierce opponent. Revan began to wonder if he'd be anywhere near Mandalore the Ultimate's level. 

Andrews saw the fire wave of Imperial shock troops about to cross through their shields. With a steady hand, the Colonel drew his assault cannon and aimed it at the shield perimeter.

"Statement: The meatbag in armor will not draw first blood before me-" HK was cut off when Andrews fired off a mortar blast and enveloped three Imperial shock troopers in its fiery power. Their bodies went in every direction, and if any survived, it would have been on account of their armor. 

More shock troopers poured in through the shield only to meet a rigid wave of blaster bolts, mortar rounds, turret blasts, and telekinetic bursts from a few of the Jedi.

Even with their heavy-armor, many of the shock infantry were killed or wounded by overwhelming fire. Yuun, Jorgan, and 4X laid down fire with their rifles, trying to score more hits than break up the enemy like their CO.

Nune and Elara, however, tried to lay down more suppressing fire with their pistols. Elara rushed to any nearby Republic soldier who'd been wounded by return fire and did her best to keep them alive. Nune, however, mixed in several grenades with her fire. Rusk was close enough to see Havoc Squad fighting. 

They were every bit as legendary as he'd heard. Colonel Andrews himself dropped Imperial soldiers and blew apart assault-droids in an efficient manner that nearly rivaled Arreok. The other members of Havoc weren't quite as skilled as their CO but still performed better than any other soldiers Rusk had ever seen. Nune, in particular, caught his attention.

The way she reacted to approaching hostiles seemed familiar to how Arreok and Kira knew things would happen before they did. Despite only using only a sidearm, her fire was more accurate than many riflemen. Her grenades also went much farther than any other soldier present, even the few wookiees. 

These grenades landed in very precise locations, ones that maximized their effectiveness.

"Statement: I will not be outdone by meatbags." HK proclaimed. The assassin droid gunned down Imperial after Imperial with unmatched accuracy. HK focused in particular on any troopers or droids that tried to take aim at his master. Revan held his hands out and unleashed a ground-shaking Force Quake, bringing ruin and confusion to the advancing Imperials.

Arreok, Kira, and the other Jedi remained in their entrenched position, only leaving to reinforce any position that came close to being overwhelmed, or so they could retrieve wounded men.

The Jedi Champion and his wife lost count of how many Imperials they cut down, but it didn't seem to slow their advance. Arreok, however, was more concerned by the lack of Sith or Mandalorians among the attackers.

Almost as if to answer him, Arreok turned just in time to unleash a telekinetic blast into a pair of Mandalorians poised to blow up one of their positions from above. The warriors survived their fall to the snow, only to be overwhelmed by the very soldiers they nearly killed.

The Mandalorian warriors surged in from above, lobbing grenades, firing rockets, and blasting ruthlessly. With a flood of shock troopers on the ground, most of the Republic soldiers couldn't shift their fire to the sky, and three positions were wiped out.

"Mandalorian scum! You'll pay for that!!" 4X began firing rockets into the air towards their Mandalorian enemies. Several missed, but those that did hit killed the mercenaries even with their beskar armor.

"Shift your fire, hit the Mandalorians!!!" Andrews barked out to the squads in the rear at the highest point. These men were in the least danger and had the best position to return fire on enemies in the air.

However, the Mandalorians would soon be the least of his worries. Revan reached out to the Mandalorians in the air and seized them in groups of two or three in force grip, crushing their necks.

Despite using the Dark Side, Revan didn't feel its corruption or influence over him. He used it as a means to an end, that end being protecting his allies.

As Revan continued this process and deflected any incoming blaster bolt flawlessly with his saber, he sensed the Dark Side's power growing and soon realized what it meant.

Near the front, Arreok was the first to turn and face squads of approaching Sith Warriors with their crimson blades drawn. All of them were human, with almost half wielding two lightsabers. The bloodlust and fury in their eyes matched the hatred within them.

Four positions were overwhelmed by the Sith Warriors, who killed all those inside them, including three of the Jedi scouts. Each of these Jedi wasn't overwhelmed by numbers but instead killed in single combat by a single Sith Warrior trying to prove themselves against their hated Jedi enemy.

Unfortunately for the Sith Warriors, they made the mistake of rushing at Arreok, Kira, and Revan next. Unlike the three Jedi scouts, the Sith took no chance with the three elite Jedi and tried to swarm them. It proved useless.

These Sith weren't novices or poorly trained, but they still fell to Arreok, Kira, and Revan as if they were acolytes. Revan admitted that the warriors put up a much fiercer fight than the inquisitors he battled in the mines, yet he didn't faulter before them. His green saber parried blows and cut through armor covering flesh. Occasionally he'd mix in telekinetic Force, power, including a few bursts of Force Lightning, catching the Sith warriors completely off guard.

Further back, Andrews sent a Sith warrior onto his back with a mortar round burned completely through his armor and chest. Another warrior furiously attempted to slash the Commando, only to have her lightsaber arm locked in a vice. Even with the Dark Side aiding her, the Sith Warrior was swept to the ground and killed by Andrews.

A few nearby soldiers watched their Colonel in awe and disbelief. He wasn't the first soldier to kill a Sith Warrior, but seeing him kill two so swiftly instantly boosted morale. 

Jorgan, meanwhile, nearly took the head off a Mandalorian flying towards him with a sniper bolt. Sallying forward, the Major killed another with similar ruthlessness. Finally, a third Mandalorian flew in and tried to engage Jorgan in hand-to-hand combat, hoping his opponent would honor the challenge.

Jorgan did so and made the warrior regret it. The Mandalorian was larger that Jorgan and clearly an experienced fighter. But the Cathar commando carried a rage in his very spirit that never died in his people. Three centuries prior, the Mandalorians drove his people to the edge of extinction for no reason other than sheer ruthlessness. Since then, the Cathar people swore to destroy the Mandalorians, and Jorgan was no exception.

Every time he had the chance to fight the wretched warriors, Jorgan enjoyed it to a fault. More than once, Andrews had to restrain him from killing unarmed Mandaloriaons who were wounded or, on the rare occasion, surrendered.

Using his claws, strength, and combat training, Jorgan brought the Mandalorian down and mauled his throat. For a brief moment, he almost roared in victory, only to be hurled backward by a telekinetic Force blow.

Nune's eyes widened as she saw a Sith warrior raising his lightsaber at Jorgan with murderous intentions. He charged through the air ready to impale his cathar enemy, only to hurled away by a Force push.

Nune rushed over and helped Jorgan up. The Sith warrior growled as he came up expecting a Jedi, only to see Nune facing him.

Upon raising his lightsaber, the Sith warrior felt his mouth drop when he saw Nune holder her pistol and take something else out from her belt. Rusk went still as he saw Nune ignite a yellow lightsaber and hold it towards the Sith Warrior. 

The rest of Havoc Squad knew Nune's secret, Revan, Kira, and Arreok could easily tell what she was, but for the others, it was a complete shock.

"Be careful." Jorgan said in a particular way. Nune smiled back, warmly towards Jorgan.

"Aren't I always." Nune and the Sith warrior leaped towards each other with The Force and clashed in a furious melee. Nune's Jedi skills clearly hadn't deteriorated as she wielded her lightsaber and The Force as well as most Jedi Knights in the order. However, unlike most Knights, she also possessed the skills of a Special Forces vanguard. After a minute of lightsaber exchanges, she landed a blow from shoulder to hip, killing the Sith.

Jorgan smiled at Nune only to tremble in horror as another Sith charged into her. A Sith Lord nearly as big and muscular as Jace Malcolm crashed into Nune and sent her stumbling backward with Force power repulsing around him.

The Sith Lord had dark skin and a military buzzcut. His armor was like the other warriors, only red and black. Lord Shados came at Nune in an unrelenting fury with two crimson lightsabers, nearly disarming her with the sheer power of his blows.

"A failed Jedi and a dead soldier!" Lord Shados roared with a sinister smile as Nune grit her teeth. After another blow, Nune was hurled backward and at Lord Shados's mercy. 

Shados rushed in to kill her, only to lurch back and deflect a barrage of blaster bolts sent by Andrews. Lord Shados almost looked almost amused at first, but soon got more serious as the Colonel's assault began to push him back.

Jorgan gunned down two shock troopers trying to flank Nune and quickly helped her up.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Nune grunted. The two Special Forces operators were about to join their commander when more Mandalorians and shock troopers rushed towards them. Nune raised her lightsaber and stood back to back with Jorgan.

"No rest for the weary." Nune chuckled.

"Is there ever?" Jorgan added.

Revan defeated another squad of Mandalorians when he saw their squad of wookiee allies burned alive. Another Mandalorian landed among their charred bodies and slowly approached Revan.

His hulking body matched Jace Malcolm's and lay beneath a suit of terrifying red and gold armor. The warrior removed his angular helmet to reveal his dark skin and bald head.

The Mandalorian looked over Revan with peaked interest.

"So it is true, The Revanchist is among our enemies."

"Mandalore the Vindicated, I assume."

"Indeed." Mandalore smiled while emphasizing himself.

"You're the only outsider to even kill a Mandalore."

"I understand you killed your predecessor, another Imperial puppet." Revan's words seemed to hit a nerve, and he whipped out two pistols.

"Once I kill, The Revanchist, no one will question who the true Mandalore is ever again!" Mandalore donned his helmet and flew around Revan while unleashing death from above.

Revan hurled the rockets away just like Arreok did against Jindo Krey, but Mandalore the Vindicated dodged the explosives far more quickly. As he launched more rockets, Mandalore detonated them before Revan could reach out. While the concussive blasts didn't get close enough to harm Revan directly, they did assault his senses. 

After half a dozen explosions, Revan was almost disoriented. Mandalore could see his opponent's defenses wavering, and flew in to barrage Revan with blaster fire.

Revan, however, wasn't so unprepared. After deflecting the blaster barrage, he sent a torrent of Force lightning into an unsuspecting Mandalore.

The lightning fried Mandalore's jet-boots and sent him crashing into the snow. 

"I must admit, I'm disappointed. Mandalore the Ultimate lived up to the title."

Mandalore growled and dashed towards Revan with electro darts firing and flames erupting from his wrists. Reaching out again, Revan froze Mandalore in force stasis, holding him and his instruments in place.

Revan raised his lightsaber to deliver a killing blow, only to sense something else. The legendary Jedi furiously raised a protective barrier just in time to absorb a massive explosion that turned all the snow around him into steam.

During the assault, Mandalore subtly lobbed an explosive in front of Revan and now dashed forward again. Revan ended his barrier but not before Mandalore ensnared his hands in a grapple, sending the green lightsaber away.

Mandalore didn't waste a moment and tried to gun his opponent down. However, even with his hands restrained, Revan crushed both of Mandalore's pistols with The Force, and then pulled his enemy closer.

Mandalore responded by clotheslining Revan upon reaching him. The warrior leader tried desperately to kill the Jedi while he lay on the ground. However, Revan flipped himself up and engaged Mandalore. The fact that Mandalore couldn't land a decisive blow on Revan with his hands bound sent an uncontrollable rage through him.

Finally, after a minute or two, Revan yanked the grapple right out of Mandalore's wrist and used it as a whip to knock him off balance. Drawing his lightsaber back, Revan cut the grapple and then lashed forward, cutting Mandalore in two.

Revan took a deep breath and stared over his fallen opponent's body. After a moment, he reached down and removed the Mandalore helmet. The mask was quite different from when Canderous wore it, but Revan could see this was the real thing.

Once again, a dead Mandalore lay at his feet and the mask in his hands.

"What to do with you?" He wondered.

Elsewhere, Andrews continued his battle with Lord Shados. The Sith Marauder tried furiously to close the distance between him and Commando. He reflected a few Mortar rounds, but Andrews kept moving and put pressure on his opponent from every direction.

Lord Shados roared in frustration at his lack of progress against a mere soldier and reached out to snare Andrews in a crushing Force grip. Andrews felt his throat forcibly closed and thrashed about in the air.

Lord Shados smiled and prepared to hurl his lightsabers. Even with a Force grip bearing down on him, Andrews managed to hurl a grenade towards Lord Shados.

The Sith Marauder caught it just in time to avoid being blown apart, but now Andrews was free. Shados charged through the air, ready to slash, only to be hurled backward by a repulser charge from Andrews's assault cannon. 

Seizing the moment, Andrews dove to the side and unleashed a mortar round into Shados's chest. The blast wounded Shados but didn't kill him, Andrews's second mortar round killed the Sith.

Back near the front, Arreok hurled four Sith warriors away with Force repulse and then cut them down one by one. As valiantly as Arreok and Kira fought, the Sith kept up their assault.

"I'm about to break your record boss." Kira said optimistically as she defeated another Sith. Nearby, the last two Jedi scouts managed to defeat a Sith warrior in single combat, only to both be cut down by a single Sith Marauder.

Arreok and Kira turned to see a true Sith Marauder with two violet lightsabers approaching with four other true Sith behind him. Arreok could sense their overwhelming power and took in a more defensive stance with Kira.

"Let us avenge our Emperor, and pave the way for a new one!" The lead Marauder shouted as a Mandalorian managed to blow up their shield generator.

Now the Imperials could bear down on them with their full might, or so they thought. The five true Sith and remaining human Sith warriors readied themselves to swam Arreok only to face newly arrived opponents. 

Three-dozen elite Jedi Knights from Arreok's strike team and the remnants of Jensyn's strike team now charged in and engaged the Sith warriors. Leading the Jedi Champions, Sentinels, and Blademasters was none other than a true Sith formerly known as Lord Praven.

"To arms, brave Jedi!" Praven cried as he held his blue saber high.

Many of the true Sith watched him in shock and disgust. But Arreok merely smiled as he saw his old friend.

Kira joined the other elite Jedi Knights as they engaged the remaining human Sith Warriors. These Jedi performed far better than the scouts from earlier. 

One of the sentinels and Praven each challenged a true Sith warrior while Arreok fought off three of them. Their power and skills greatly exceeded that of the human Sith Arreok had been fighting so far. Even so, he kept the trio back despite their ruthless and masterful assault. Unlike the humans, these Sith not only had power but coordination between each other.

The Dark Side mixed itself in perfectly with their techniques, and for a few minutes, Arreok was kept on the defensive. However, the Jedi Battlemaster couldn't be stopped and finally managed to land a killing blow one a juggernaut's chest. The two marauders fought with an enraged fury at the death of their comrade, but couldn't hold Arreok back, and another fell.

Once a single true Sith remained, Arreok focused on disarming rather than killing him. All around them, hidden squads of Republic Special Forces sprung their trap and emerged from the snow. The elite soldiers gunned down entire squads of Imperials and Mandalorians who were caught completely off guard.

At the same time, hundreds of Republic frontline infantrymen rushed in from the south and began backing up their beleaguered companions. Republic walkers and rocket-troopers took aim and the Imperial tanks, bringing them down with precision.

Arreok smiled, much to his true Sith opponent's frustration. With the tide of battle shifting to their favor, Arreok forced his foe down and held him in place with Force Stasis. At the same time, Praven managed to subdue his own adversary, trapping her in a similar stasis.

The last true Sith warrior managed to kill his Jedi opponent only to fall against a Blademaster soon after. Kira and her fellow Jedi champions brought down most of the remaining human Sith, leaving the Imperial assault broken.

"Glory to the Republic!!!" 4X cried in joy as General Aves arrived with his main army. Aves's well-coordinated assault swept over the now shattered Imperial counter-attack and routed them back to the ruins, and then out of the area entirely.

Andrews breathed heavily in relief and felt Elara wrap her arms around him before planting a long kiss on his lips. Nune similarly felt Jorgan give her a short kiss on the cheek, to which her green face nearly turned red.

Revan joined the other Jedi as both captured true Sith were taken into custody.

"Blood traitor!" The Sith woman Praven defeated snarled towards him.

"Let go of your hatred. One day you'll see it brings you nothing." Praven said with complete peace in his voice.

Revan had heard of Praven. The true Sith Arreok brought to the Jedi Order. He almost didn't believe it was true, but now Praven stood before him with no trace of the Dark Side.

"Good timing there, Praven. You guys certainly know how to make an entrance." Kira said while embracing Arreok.

"We do what we can." The true Sith Jedi finally turned to Revan and bowed his head.

"Master Revan, it is a privilege to meet you."

"Yes, it's good to finally meet you as well. Proof that there's a better way to win the war."

"I think we're both proof of that." Praven said with a smile.

Revan couldn't help but chuckle and nodd.

"I suppose so."

Arreok took a deep and relaxed breath while looking at their victory. The ruins were secured, Mandalore was defeated, his companions were unharmed, and now the path to victory was paved.

"So what's next, tough guy?" Kira asked, with her arms still around Arreok.

"We dethrone another Emperor."

T7 chirped loudly as he agreed.


	4. The Jedi Temple

Arreok and most of the Jedi on Ilum meditated in the Western ruins. Despite the intense fighting that happened there only days earlier, Arreok and his Jedi found peace in what remained of the very first Jedi temple ever built on Ilum thousands of years earlier.

Revan joined the others but kept himself secluded. The gentle wind of Ilum brushed across their armor and robes, but the Jedi didn’t lose focus.

Kira found herself more distracted by the two true Sith who knelt in the ruins with them. Both were the prisoners Praven and Arreok had captured when they retook the ruins.

First was Lord Tetsu, a tall and muscular Sith Marauder with long black hair. The Sith Lord thrashed about like a feral animal trying to escape his cage. Every minute or two, one of the Jedi strike-team members had to restrain him with Force stasis. Arreok and Kira could sense just as much hatred in the true Sith woman named Revvel; however, she remained still.

Both Sith, however, stared at Praven with a deep bloodlust and burning hatred.

"Blood traitor! Emperor Soverus will burn you and your wretched Jedi!!!" Lord Tetsu snarled.

Praven kept his calm demeanor while meditating and merely smiled back.

"As far as I've been informed, Darth Soverus hasn't been recognized as Emperor yet. The way this battle is going, it's doubtful he'll ascend the throne now."

Lord Tetsu's rage grew while Kira and a few of the other Jedi chuckled. Revvel's expression turned more hopeless and dour. 

"There's no point dying for any more lies about the Jedi or Republic. Give up your hatred, and be free." Praven said gently and with sincerity.

"I'm no slave. The Force has set me free!" Lord Tetsu snarled

"That's what you think."

"What do you think?" Kira asked as she looked towards Revvel.

The true Sith woman glared harshly at Kira and her fellow Jedi.

"I think you're all going to die, and I can't wait to see it." Despite what she said, Kira, Praven, and the other Jedi could feel subtle hesitation and fear in the true Sith woman.

"There is no death, only The Force." Praven responded with a smile that made Tetsu thrash about even more.

By now, the Republic fleet had all but taken control of orbit, and Nuhr joined them on the ground. He and Master Mortok joined their Jedi brethren in meditation. Seeing their Jedi Battlemaster and Grandmaster among them filled the Jedi on Ilum with hope.

Neither of the true Sith knew Nuhr was there. They'd sensed the overwhelming presence of three Jedi's but never could have imagined both the Emperor slayer and Grandmaster would both be against them. Revvel lowered her head, but Lord Tetsu continued growling.

Kira didn't stop chuckling when she noticed Nadia with an almost dour expression. Angst filled the Sarkhai Jedi as she struggled to meditate effectively.

"Try not to look so grim, Nadia, we're close to winning." Kira said while patting her friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, there's just been a lot on my mind lately."

"Duhir, I assume." Kira said with an understanding look. Nadia took a deep breath.

"Yes, my daughter is on my mind. But that's only part of it."

Kira's smile faded as she could tell something more serious was going on.

"Alright, I'm here for you Nadia." Nadia was a year or two younger than Kira, but still in her mid-twenties. Despite this, due to her late entry into the Jedi Order, she'd only recently passed her trials and been elevated to the rank of Jedi.

"Kira, do you ever feel emotions?"

Kira's smile returned as she nodded.

"All the time, my friend. All the time. Don't you?"

"Yes! But how can that not worry you!? Jedi aren't supposed to feel emotions, yet I can't escape them." Nadia held her head to contain the stress.

"I was the one who pressed Nuhr to be in a relationship. He was my master and the Barsen'thor. Now I may have corrupted him with emotions, and he may have allowed the same to happen across-"

"Nadia, calm down." Kira said, taking her friend by the shoulders again.

"Don't think for a moment you're the only Jedi who ever struggled with emotions, or fell for her master." Kira chuckled as she looked back over at Arreok. 

"What did Nuhr teach you about emotions?"

"He said a Jedi isn't guided by emotion, but peace and wisdom."

"Exactly, Master Kiwiks and Arreok told me more or less the same. But they both also made something very clear, there's a difference between feeling emotions and being controlled by them."

Nadia's expression changed slightly.

"Even Jedi Masters can't escape emotion, but the mark of a true Jedi is staying true to peace and focus despite them. Have you been guided by your emotions since you became a Jedi?"

".........Well, not exactly. At least not when it came to my Jedi duties."

"See, you're doing fine."

Nadia sighed again.

"You think so. I know there's many in the order who didn't believe I was ready to become a Jedi yet. They think I only passed my trials because of my marriage to Nuhr, that my relationship with him is what made Nuhr change the order's stance on bonds. Thus making me the rash Jedi who corrupted the order."

Kira shook her head with a sharp face.

"Don't listen to any of those traditionalists. Do you think Nuhr lets emotions cloud his judgment?"

"No, my master is a true Jedi." Nadia's face softened more.

"Exactly. You became a Jedi based on your own merit, and Nuhr made his decision because it was time for the order to consider a new perspective. If anything, because of you, the Jedi might be able to grow into something more than we were before, and hold new wisdom."

Nadia finally smiled as Kira sensed the anxiety leave her friend.

"Thank you, Kira." 

"Anytime."

Nearby, Master Mortok shook his head while looking at the true Sith.

"I doubt we'll convince either to become Jedi." 

"You're too pessimistic, my friend." Nuhr said while smiling with Arreok.

"Praven is living proof true Sith can be Jedi." Arreok said, looking at the former Sith Lord he brought to the Jedi.

"From how you described him, Praven already had a sense of honor and morality uncharacteristic of Sith. It was only natural he would escape the Dark Side one day. Not to infer your actions weren't incredible."

"I still wish I could have brought Vitiate back alive." Arrok said with more than a little disappointment in his tone.

Mortok shook his head again and got up when he saw one of the Jedi healers waving him over.

Now Arreok and Nuhr meditated alone with the harmony of Ilum slowly returning as they came closer to victory. 

"Andrews thought I was crazy for wanting to bring Vitiate back alive."

"He might be correct. But he's also not a Jedi. It's difficult for non-Force users to understand its influence on those who can feel it." Nuhr said in a peaceful tone.

"You saw Master Syo still lived even when the First Son threatened to destroy the Republic from within." 

The Grandmaster nodded with a growing smile.

"He deserved another chance, and thanks to you, the First Son is gone." After Vitiate's death, the Children of the Emperor under his control within the Republic were finally freed, including Master Syo. 

"I'm surprised he didn't want to take his position back on the Jedi council after leaving seclusion." Arreok said.

"I did ask him too, but Master Syo still felt the shame of what he did as the First Son. At least his wisdom is still put to good use leading our enclave on Dantooine."

Arreok nodded in agreement.

"We've lost enough good Jedi to the war." 

Arreok had moved on from his Master becoming one with The Force, but as Battlemaster, he felt responsible for not only protecting the galaxy but as many Jedi as he could. Nuhr shared this sentiment. He took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the western ruins and centered himself in their serenity.

"This place reminds me of the ruins of Kaleth." 

Arreok agreed.

"It does. Do you remember the recovering Maravada's wisdom from the caves?"

"Hard to forget that, my friend. Particularly, the army of ancient guardian droids guarding it." 

Arreok and Nuhr thought back fondly to their training together on Tython. However, in doing so, they also reminisced on the hardships the galaxy faced since then. Even with Vitiate's death, the war raged on, and a planet as sacred to the Jedi as Ilum still fell victim to the Sith.

"We took back the ruins. Our Temple will be next." Arreok said, full of resolve.

"Yes, and perhaps this will be the final major battle. Perhaps the Sith will accept that further conflict won't bring them an advantage."

"The Sith live for war, my friend. But they also live for themselves. Maybe you're right. Maybe there is hope for peace. We just have to make that hope a reality."

Nuhr smiled again while nodding.

"That is the duty of a Jedi."

Nearby, Revan overheard the two Jedi Masters' discussion. Both of them were still young, yet they held wisdom that Masters from his time lacked. Knowing the Jedi Order was in capable hands relieved some of Revan's stress. But one thing still lingered, and the legendary Jedi continued staring at Arreok almost intensely.

"Master Nuhr! Master Arreok!" The two Jedi Masters looked up at one of their Jedi, who approached with a Republic Captain.

"Masters, Commander Malcom has called forth the war council." After nodding, the Jedi got up and began walking as Revan joined them with Mortok.

All around the Jedi were thousands of Republic soldiers who'd transformed the western ruins into their new operations base. The long night of Ilum continued even after almost two-weeks of combat. Despite this, morale was white high among the Republic troops and their allies, particularly those who had arrived in the second wave. Even the survivors of Soverus's initial onslaught now peaked with enthusiasm. 

After being pushed to the brink of annihilation by Soverus's offensive, the revitalized Republic Army now had their enemy on the ropes. By refortifying the ruins, the Republic held off three attempts by the Empire to retake them and soon the battle would reach its climax.

Jace Malcom and his war council stood around a map projector while the Supreme Commander gazed at their position with an eager expression.

"This is it. We've managed to take and hold the ruins. What's left of Soverus's forces are now isolated and trapped. The time has come for a decisive end to this battle."

"Indeed. The Jedi Temple." Nuhr said.

"According to our source, Darth Soverus is hold up there with his best troops and most of the remaining Sith." Theron said.

"Unfortunately, even if Soverus can't bring in reinforcements, the Temple is still a solid fortress, and taking it could be costly." General Aves said cautiously while emphasizing the Imperials' layered defenses around the Temple.

A series of anxious nods followed. They knew dealing with Soverus could end the battle immediately, but not at the cost of countless lives. Theron, however, didn't share their concern.

"No need to worry. The SIS's contact has that taken care of."

Revan narrowed his eyes towards Theron and began to look suspicious.

"Theron, you've spoken much about this contact of yours. Who are they?"

Jace nodded.

"I agree. We're risking many lives on this contact's info. I'd like to know where it's coming from."

The Jedi could sense growing anxiety in Theron as he tried to avoid looking at them.

"I'm afraid that's classified."

"Theron, as Supreme Commander and your father, I'm ordering you to tell us who your contact is." Jace's voice grew harsh, and many of the Republic officers nearly came to attention.

Terra put her hand on Theron's shoulder as she tried to give him strength. After what felt like an eternity, Theron slowly entered a code into the holoterminal, and a figure appeared, one who loomed over the Republic leaders with terrifying eminence.

"We meet again, Captain Jace Malcom, or as I hear, it's Supreme Commander now." The voice carried weight and power behind it that only Vitate's managed to surpass. Arreok, Terra, Nuhr, and Andrews all recognized the voice. Soon the figure's hooded cloak and black-armor confirmed to them who it was.

However, none appeared more overwhelmed than Supreme Commander Malcom himself. He shook with a mixture of fear and fiery rage while staring at the hologram.

"You!!!!!"

"Who is that?" Revan asked cautiously.

"Darth Malgus." Arreok said, gritting his teeth.

Revan had heard that infamous name before, but only now did he put it together as the Sith Lord's hood lowered and revealed his bald head. The Dark Side's corruption ravaged his face with thick black veins and shadowy rings around his yellow eyes.

Most notably was the metal breathing mask, which covered Malgus's mouth. The Dark Lord reminded Revan of his old friend turned enemy, Malak, and if the stories about Malgus were correct, he could be just as ruthless. However, if the information the SIS collected on Malgus was true, then he was also an accomplished diplomat. So far, he'd convinced large numbers of alien coalitions and mercenaries, who normally would be despised by the Empire, to join his expeditionary fleet as they conquered dozens of new systems in the unknown regions.

Malgus was most infamous for leading the Sith assault on Coruscant decades earlier and personally killed Master Ven Zallow. Malcom's contempt for Malgus would have been evident enough just for that, but Revan also learned that during the last war, Malgus also led a ruthless offensive on Alderaan. However, then Captain Jace Malcom and a force of Republic Special Forces and Jedi Knights ambushed Malgus's army and annihilated it. During that battle, Malcom detonated a grenade while in a struggle with Malgus, scarring them both.

Revan smiled a little, thinking about the rest of the story, how Satele wounded Malgus so badly that he was forced to wear the breathing mask. Just like how he forced Malak to do the same. The Legendary Jedi's smile soon faded when he sensed the sheer Dark Side aura of Malgus even from his hologram.

Malgus may have looked a bit like Malak, but the Sith Lord projected before him would have drowned Malak in his sheer presence. 

"I see the Republic has assembled its mightiest heroes to retake Ilum. Including the Jedi Grandmaster, Havoc Squad Commander, top privateer, and the Battlemaster who slew our Emperor. If only I knew who you'd become, I'd have come to Malestrom Prison myself. Never leave a Grand Moff to do a Sith's job." Malgus narrowed his eyes at the four heroes, clearly still holding bitterness over Kilran's death. 

Andrews tightened his fist as he thought back to their mission at Malestrom Prison. Kilran and his Navy Commandos had been the final obstacle between them and Revan. Malgus was there via hologram directing him. They'd also heard recordings from Malgus after a few other missions the four completed for Master Satele during the war.

Terra smiled in a smug fashion without any fear as she faced Malgus.

"No matter how hard you try, we keep winning. He's proof of that." She laughed while pointing to Revan. Malgus didn't look surprised, but still taken back by Revan. 

"So, it is true. You've given up your search for the Foundry to fight us." Revan took a more defensive stance as HK-47 stepped forward.

"Query: How did you know of our attempts to locate the Foundry, Sith?" The droid's voice grew harsher.

"I have my ways."

"Theron, what have you done!?" Jace barked towards his son.

"Dad, calm down. Malgus wants to see Soverus defeated as much as we do. Everything he's told the SIS has turned out to be true. We've succeeded so far because of his intel." Theron spoke defensively as he saw all eyes turn to him, even Terra's.

"Your son is wise, Malcom. You should listen to him."

T7 looked ready to explode in fury as he stared at the Sith who killed his former master Ven Zallow.

"Sith only serve themselves. Why are you helping us?!" Arreok came the closest to anger that many of his friends had ever seen him. The Jedi Battlemaster managed to contain it as mere sternness, but there was no member of the order who didn't hold a great desire to bring Malgus to justice after Coruscant. Despite this, Malgus kept a surprisingly calm demeanor for a Sith Warrior.

"I am acting in self-interest, not only for myself but for the Empire as a whole.

"How?" Nuhr asked, full of suspicion.

"The war is over. You killed the Emperor, three of our Dark Councilmen on Corellia, alongside our largest fleet and army. Since then, the Republic and Jedi have pushed us further and further back while we bicker amongst ourselves."

"Yes, we're well aware of our victories." Andrews said confidently.

"Soverus is a fool. He holds onto delusions that the war can still be won. It cannot. If the Sith Empire is to survive, we must return to the unknown regions and leave the galaxy to you." 

Malcom narrowed his eyes.

"And we're supposed to believe you, Malgus. After everything, you did in the last war! After you sacked Coruscant!"

"A year ago, you sacked Dromund Kaas and killed our Emperor."

"Yes, we did!" Malcom almost roared back full of pride and hatred for the Empire.

"The war cannot be won. I've accepted this. Soverus hasn't. If he's named Sith Emperor, he'll lead the Sith to destruction just as Naga Sadow did in the Great Hyperspace War. I'm merely trying to prevent such an outcome again." Despite his honeyed words, Malgus only received harsh glares from all but Theron. 

"You want something. Stop dancing around it." Arreok said harshly.

"The Dark Council supports Soverus. A voice of reason must enter the council. Once Soverus is dead, I shall take his place and bring reality back to the Empire."

"That's it then, all of this is just a power play for you!" Malcom roared.

"To be blunt, yes. But why can we not both reap the benefits? You could end this war now or spend decades grinding out the last remnants of Sith power, costing you how many lives and resources?"

The Republic council went silent. Revan, Arreok, and the other Jedi reached out to Malgus with the Force. 

"I've given agent Shan the information you require for victory. I look forward to ascending to my rightful place on the Dark Council, and returning to the unknown regions, where we belong." Malgus vanished, and all eyes turned back to Theron. 

"I don't trust him!" Malcom almost snarled.

"Neither do I." Arreok held his chin with a vigilant expression.

"Theron, how could you work with Malgus after everything he's done?" Terra scolded her husband.

"I did what was necessary to win the battle. Malgus asked for nothing in return, and everything he said turned out to be true. Why shouldn't we exploit Sith infighting?"

"Because Malgus has ulterior motives. Sith lie and manipulate their enemies. He's doing the same to us." Nuhr said while Kira and Praven nodded.

"Trusting Malgus is a mistake. This wouldn't be the first time he's double-crossed someone in the Empire." Praven said warily.

"Soverus is on the brink. We need to end the battle now while he's weak!" Theron protested.

"We shouldn't rush in without thinking. I could see Malgus's aura. There's more going on here than he's letting on." Arreok said.

"Agent Shan is right! Every moment we waste gives Soverus more time to act!" General Aves barked.

"Malgus has ulterior motives." Revan warned. Theron gave a tired look towards his ancestor.

"Darth Malak once took advantage of the Jedi and Sith fighting to seize power. Who's to say the Dark Council is all he wants?" Revan warned.

"I've already considered that possibility. Aside from Darth Acina, no one else on the Dark Council supports Malgus. He's almost seen as a pariah among the Darths, with only his accomplishments holding him up. I don't think he'll even make it to the council."

"I don't like it. This all seems a bit too convenient. What exactly did he provide us?" Andrews asked.

Theron pulled up the Temple again.

"A direct attack on the Temple will be costly, as we agreed. However, there's a hidden underground passage that Master Mortok and the other survivors used to escape, one that Soverus us likely relying on as a last resort as well. Unfortunately, Soverus had it lined with traps to keep us out. Malgus provided us with information on how to find the traps."

Aves nodded and began moving projections of their troop formations across the map.

"If we move our main troops in to lay siege, we'll draw their attention away from the tunnels. Then, the Jedi and a strike team can move in through the tunnels and retake the Temple."

"Once Soverus is killed or captured, the Imperials will be cut off, surrounded, and leaderless. They'll surrender, and we'll have stopped the Sith Empire from uniting." Theron tried to sound confident, but skepticism filled the eyes of the Republic heroes. General Aves and Colonel Caroowar supported Theron, but not his father or ancestor.

"We should tell Soverus what Malgus has done. Maybe see if he was telling the truth." Nuhr said.

"That would mean giving up our advantage!" Caroowar roared.

Malcom slammed his fist into the holoterminal.

"Theron, we'll discuss your colluding with Malgus later. For now, we have a battle to win. Master Nuhr, Arreok, assemble your strike team. General Aves, get sappers in those tunnels to clear out the traps. Send droids in first in case Malgus was lying. Once we know the path is safe, we'll attack tomorrow morning. Colonel Andrews and Colonel Caroowar will lead diversionary attacks on the other Imperial outposts. General Aves will oversee the siege. May the Force be with us." 

Despite their suspicions of Malgus, the Republic Heroes and Revan followed Malcom's lead. Terra furiously grabbed Theron by the collar of his jacket with a feral expression that filled the agent with fear.

"We need to talk about your little collusion with Malgus!" Terra dragged her husband off in a manner that made Kira chuckle.

"Poor Theron."

"He's lucky I didn't do it for her." Andrews growled.

"You say that." Elara chuckled with Kira before she took her husband by the hand.

"Come on, let's contact Aleksei. I want to see Zacler before the fight tomorrow." Andrews nodded before they walked off.

"She's not wrong. I want to see Akerrn." Kira and Arreok also went off to see their child.

"Nuhr, I think I'll join them. Check on Duhir." Nadia said while her cathar husband nodded before kissing Naida's cheek. The Jedi Grandmaster considered joining her to see his daughter but sensed something else. He turned to Revan, who stared at Arreok with an intense gaze.

"Revan, is everything alright?" 

He took a deep breath and tightened his fist.

"All of you are off to see your children. Vaner died centuries ago, so did Bastila and Vaner's children. I have all of them up to stop Vitiate, but I failed. Arreok didn't. He defeated Vitiate and has a family to show for it."

Nuhr looked cautiously at the Jedi legend.

"Are you upset by this?"

"Of course not! Vitiate was a living disease! For centuries I was his prisoner and slave! If he hadn't died, everyone else in the galaxy would have!" 

Nuhr crossed his arms and looked more sternly at the Legendary Jedi.

"What has you so upset then?"

"How did he succeed where I failed!!!?" Revan cried out with tears almost in his eyes.

"I challenged Vitiate when at my most powerful with Meetra and T3 beside me. All of us fought Vitiate and couldn't stop him, yet this Jedi Knight. Arreok can somehow do the impossible! How did he succeed where I failed! How did he defeat Vitiate, when my attempt cost me everything!!!" Revan nearly broke down into tears as the memories of Bastila and having never seen Vaner all came down on him at once.

Nuhr could never have imagined the legendary Jedi Revan in such a state, and quickly tried to comfort him.

"Revan, there's more to your life than Vitiate."

"That's not true!! Every turn in my life was caused by him! The Mandalorian Wars! Searching for the Star Forge! The Jedi Civil War! All of it was because of him! It was my destiny to stop him! Or at least I thought it was............" 

Revan struggled to stay on his feet by the sheer lament flowing through him.

"Do you think Arreok woke up every day believing he was destined to kill Vitiate?" 

Revan's expression changed slightly as he looked back towards the cathar Grandmaster.

"Arreok wasn't thinking about destiny, or whatever fate Scourge told him he'd have. My friend strove to achieve the mission he was given. Vitiate threatened to destroy all life in the galaxy. That was all he focused on, nothing else."

Revan took a deep breath and saw Nuhr's firm expression.

"I never tried to become Barsen'thor. I just knew there was an illness threatening to destroy our order's masters and had to stop it. I knew vital systems threatened to leave the Republic and had to convince them to align, or the Republic would fall. I knew that if the Children of the Emperor weren't stopped, they'd destroy the Republic from within. I never sought out to become Grandmaster, I did what a Jedi Master should have, and the rest came. The same was true for Arreok, Satele, and you."

Revan looked back on his life. He did stop Vitiate twice, first in the Mandalorian Wars, then with the Star Forge. That was more than almost any other Jedi could claim.

"Vitiate is gone, Revan. Even if it was at the hand of another Jedi, your mission is over, the Republic, Jedi, and your family survived." 

Revan wiped away a few of his tears.

"Perhaps. I came here seeking a new beginning, but being around Arreok is just another reminder of what I couldn't do."

"Do you think I would have stood a chance against Vitiate? None at all, it was Arreok, for whatever reason, he became powerful enough to defeat the Sith Emperor. It didn't stop myself, Andrews, or Terra from doing our own parts, just like you. Even after defeating Vitiate, Arreok has continued his work as Jedi Battlemaster with the same resolve. If another Jedi saved Syo and stopped the children, I'd have been just as relieved and continued no less diligently. Just as Arreok would have done the same if you'd defeated Vitiate."

Revan slowly exhaled and looked out at the vast landscape of Ilum.

"I can see why you were asked to become Grand Master. You're wiser than any Jedi from my time." 

"Are you sure you're alright?" 

Revan didn't respond at first; he merely stood in place.

"I need to meditate. We have a Temple to retake tomorrow."

As Revan walked, he passed a Jace Malcolm and exchanged a serious glance.

"That was a decisive move you made, taking the Mandalore helmet."

"It wasn't the first time. Make sure you keep it somewhere safe."

"Don't worry. It's been shipped off-world."

Despite what happened the day before, Arreok and the others slept well that night and woke up revitalized for the assault. As planned, Andrews, Terra, and the Wookies all attacked the other Imperial outposts simultaneously. 

As they did this, General Aves sent in his main assault forces around the Temple. Despite fierce exchanges of blaster and artillery fire, neither side suffered any significant casualties outside of a few dead and wounded. However, as planned, most of Soverus's troops in the area converged on the temple and remained fixed in a defensive position outside it.

The night before, Republic probe droids, SIS stealth operatives, and a Jedi Shadow carefully examined the underground tunnels while avoiding detection from a few Imperial patrols. These scouts confirmed Malgus's information to be accurate. However, it did little to convince Arreok or the others of Malgus's intentions.

With Aves's assault on the temple exterior, they encountered little resistance inside the caves themselves. Sgt Rusk and one of Nuhr's men, a Major Iresso, went ahead with a few squads of Republic heavy-infantry to clear out any remaining Imperials while sappers dealt with the traps.

Aside from Major Iresso, the Jedi Grandmaster's companions consisted of a large Trandoshan warrior, Nadia, a doctor who got along with Doc wonderfully, and a twi'lek sniper, all of whom performed as admirably as Revan expected.

Half of the Jedi strike team and survivors from the initial attack, who were eager to retake their temple, while the other half joined Master Mortok and General Aves in the siege.

Nuhr sensed that the emotional weight that bogged Revan down yesterday passed. The legendary Jedi walked close to Arreok with his mind focused on their objective.

"I'm ready for anything we face in there." Nadia said calmly. Nuhr looked over to his wife and smiled while nodding.

"The Force is with us, Nadia. We won't fail here."

Kira smiled at her friend who, like Revan, felt calmer and more focused on the situation at hand. Arreok also noticed this and glanced at Kira.

"You're doing, I take it?"

"I just helped her out. She'd have done the same for me." 

Arreok patted Kira's back.

"Don't let anyone say you don't possess wisdom."

"I said that more than anyone." Kira chuckled.

"We're all clear!" Major Iresso shouted from ahead. His troops stood over two squads of dead Imperials and droids with a sealed doorway ahead of them. Beyond that doorway lay the Jedi Temple and dozens of Sith corrupting its aura with the Dark Side.

Arreok, Revan, and Nuhr sensed a growing fear and hatred from the Sith inside. Many of the Sith felt ready to die fighting, while others hoped they could find a way out. 

Nuhr hoped that they could possibly end the battle with minimal bloodshed, but had to be ready for anything. Nuhr began channeling telekinetic Force power. 

Revan, Arreok, and the other Jedi all ignited their lightsabers while the soldiers raised readied themselves.

Opening his eyes, Nuhr thrust both hands forward and blew the barricaded doorway open. A torrent of gunfire flew out towards them only to be masterfully deflected by Nuhr's green lightsaber or his Force power.

After a few moments, the Jedi grandmaster reached out and stripped two Imperial squads of their weapons before blasting them through the air with more telekinetic power. 

Jedi and Republic soldiers alike poured in with the Republic troopers quickly gaining fire superiority over their Imperial adversaries. 

Doc and Tharan stayed back, providing first-aid to any Republic soldiers who took return fire. Zenith and T7 provided supporting fire while Qyzen fought with a vibroblade alongside Nuhr.

Only a handful of Sith inquisitors, all human or dathomirian zabrak, waited inside but put up stiff resistance. Even so, the Jedi defeated them without casualties and pressed on further into the temple.

Most of the Imperial troops seemed to be concentrated in the lower levels or guarding the barricaded main entrance. As such, Rusk and Iresso pressed their soldiers there.

A few Imperial squads still supported the Sith throughout the Temple, but they stood no chance against the Jedi strike team. Revan, Arreok, Nuhr, Kira, and Nadia defeated the Imperials with ease before challenging the horde of Sith opposing them. 

As usual, the Sith Warriors and Inquisitors were mostly human, with a handful of typically more powerful true Sith mixed in. The Jedi Temple interior reminded Arreok and Nuhr of their Temple on Coruscant. From the fine red floors and walls to now broken statues of past Masters, the Temple's former glory lay ravaged by the Sith.

As young Jedi, the two drove out a force of Sith and Imperials in the ruins. At the time, both liked to think it was a symbolic victory for the Jedi. Considering the last battle there was a decisive Sith victory.

Here, however, the Jedi were forced from yet another of their sacred temples. Ilum wasn't just one of the dozens of enclaves their order had spread throughout the galaxy. It was sacred, much like Tython and Ossus. Neither Arreok or Nuhr felt anger, but they and their fellow Jedi did feel resolve to drive the Sith out.

"Feel my Force!"Kira cried as she cut down two Imperials and then turned both ends of her blue lightsaber on a Zabrak Sith Juggernaught, who rushed to engage the Jedi Knight. A human Sith Sorcerer attempted to back up his Zabrak companion with a powerful surge of Force Lightning only to be knocked backward by a pulse of Force power.

Nadia's stern and focused expression met the Sith's feral gaze. Both exchanged a series of lightsaber blows and Force attacks, culminating in a Nadia overwhelming him at the same time Kira slew her own opponent.

Revan and Arreok moved swiftly and efficiently as they cut down their Sith opponents throughout the temple halls. Nuhr fought with his lightsaber but lacked Revan or Arreok's finesse and mastery. Even so, he managed to kill at least two Sith warriors and an assassin with his lightsaber alone. However, most of the Sith and Imperials fell to the Jedi Grandmaster's Force powers. Nuhr was the greatest sage in the Jedi Order and proved it there. 

Arreok, Nuhr, and Revan each took down a true Sith adversary at the base of a stairwell when they noticed one of their Jedi scouts and several Republic soldiers tumble down the staircase dead. 

Looking up, the Jedi saw a squad of Imperial Guardsmen waiting for them, each with an electrostaff in hand.

All three Jedi tightened the grips on their lightsabers as they faced the red-cloaked and armored super-soldiers. Each of them had faced the infamous Guard before, though admittedly, Nuhr had only ever battled them on Corellia. Even so, their sheer presence was enough to humble the three most powerful Jedi in the galaxy.

"If the guards are there. Soverus." Nuhr started while Arreok nodded. 

Revan was about to pursue when he saw one of their Jedi sentinels cut down from behind by a hooded Sith Assassin. Nearby a Cathar and Miraluka Jedi blademasters struggled to hold off two true Sith marauders while the Sith Lord vanished and threatened to move in behind them.

Ahead of Revan lay Darth Soverus, a Sith attempting to make himself an Emperor and reunite the Empire. Someone who would undoubtedly bring untold death and destruction to the galaxy, causing years of suffering and for nothing more than a Sith's ambition. This was his second chance, to succeed where he'd failed three hundred years ago, something he sacrificed a life with his family for.

Yet before him lay two Jedi Knights who'd die if he didn't intervene. Arreok turned away from the Imperial Guards and readied himself to help his fellow Jedi without hesitation.

Before he could, Revan charged through the air and slammed into the ground behind the other Jedi, sending an invisible Lord Wenom flying backward into the wall.

Nuhr smiled briefly before he and Arreok charged at the Imperial Guardsmen. Both unleashed a wave of telekinetic energy. However, the Guardsmen only slid across the ground in a more controlled manner and rushed ahead unphased. 

The red-armored men and women were just as unforgiving as Arreok remembered. Their skills with the electrostaff surpassed many Siths' abilities with their lightsabers. Unfortunately for them, even their abilities were dwarfed by the Jedi, who opposed them.

Arreok cut down half of the Imperial Guardsmen while Nuhr killed the other half with a mixture of lightsaber and Force blows. It wasn't an easy fight, but an efficient one.

The Jedi Masters took a moment to recenter themselves as they sensed the overwhelming Dark Side power which lay ahead of them in the council chamber.

"Are you ready to dethrone another Emperor, my friend?" Nuhr asked.

"I am."

As they walked inside, two Sith Lords lay before them. The first was a tall and muscular human man roughly their size, though not quite as imposing as Malgus or Jace Malcom. He wore black and red armor with shoulder spikes similar to reaver armor and carried a double-bladed lightsaber on his belt.

His dark skin and bald head were marked by red warpaint attempting to make himself look much more terrifying. The Sith Lord's eyes breathed fire as he watched the Jedi enter.

Laying before the Sith were five dead Jedi, three of their strike team members, and two scouts from the temple survivors.

"Master, they're here." He growled.

"Yes, Arho. I sensed them both the moment they set foot on Ilum." The true Sith behind Arho didn't carry Malgus's imposing voice. It was more subtle, almost like Vitiate's, only without the echo.

Darth Soverus stood up and revealed his imposing figure. The true Sith Lord was nearly as tall and muscular as Malgus, with two lightsabers on his belt and armor done up to make him look like a warrior Emperor, with golden shoulder spikes, an onyx cape, and a black crown on his bald head. Despite its appearance, the black-violet reaver-esk armor didn't look any less functional.

Arreok and Nuhr were shocked to see the expression on Soverus's face, which mirrored his aura. They sensed deep hatred, but also sorrow, lament, and not for himself. 

"So, the Jedi Grandmaster, and your wretched Battlemaster who slew our glorious Emperor." Soverus almost shook as rage steadily built up.

"You destroyed our home a millennia ago. You came to Dromund Kaas and did the same thing!" Arreok would have rolled his eyes if he had any. Vitiate would have killed them all, including the Sith.

"Now, you seek our destruction here as well!" Darth Arho roared in support of Darth Soverus.

"You invaded Ilum! Just like you invaded the galaxy! I'm sorry about what happened millenia ago, but that doesn't give you the right to spread death and destruction now!" Arreok scolded back as Nuhr growled, revealing his cathar fangs.

"You couldn't let us have this final moment of pride and dignity!!! One last glorious victory before we retreated back into the unknown! No, you won't even give us that! You won't stop until my kind is dead! Until every Sith, true or otherwise lay dead! Your words of peace and wisdom are hollow!" Soverus held his face as genuine sorrow, and pain wrecked what would have been an intimidating expression. 

"I could have united us, led my people to a bright future in the unknown regions as Vitiate did millennia ago." Arreok and Nuhr looked at each other for a moment suspiciously.

What was Soverus talking about? Neither Jedi sensed any deception or facade in the would-be Emperor. Even Darth Arho seemed to share in his master's sadness. Now they were curious.

"Darth Soverus, it's over. Lay down your weapons and order your forces to surrender. You don't have to due here." Arreok spoke sternly but also fairly. 

Soverus's lament vanished, and a raging fire of enthusiasm and dedication erupted through the true Sith Lord. He faced his Jedi adversaries with a passion that few Sith ever channeled.

"No, I can still do this! Even as my legions scatter before me, I remain! I will slay the Jedi Grandmaster and their wretched champion! When I present your heads to Commander Malcom, his army will flee, and the Sith shall all bow before me! I am Emperor Soverus! I will avenge Vitiate!" Soverus ignited two black-violet lightsabers while Darth Arho ignited bot ends of his crimson saber.

"Die!!" Soverus charged into Arreok with both sabers coming down like a meteor. The Dark Councilman's impact sent a wave of force lightning into Arreok as the Jedi Champion muttered his Jedi's defense to keep the power back while also holding off both sabers.

Darth Arho blasted a horrific beam of violet Dark Force power towards Arreok. Nuhr forced himself between his friend and Arho, using the Force to hold back Arho's death field.

The Jedi grandmaster quickly followed up with successive telekinetic bursts, which pushed Arho off balance and nearly lifted him off the ground. Despite Nuhr's power, the Sith Lord came back and spun himself through the air. Now Arho exchanged a fury of lightsaber blows with the Jedi Grandmaster while Arreok did the same with Soverus.

Arreok didn't give any ground but was kept firmly on the defensive as Soverus unleashed a feral but also masterfully orchestrated lightsaber barrage.

The Jedi Battlemaster was impressed, Soverus certainly wasn't a Sith who got onto the Dark Council by politics. If anything, the Dark Lord would have been a worthy replacement for Scourge as Vitiate's Wrath. Unfortunately, that wasn't good for Arreok. Soverus and Arho both carefully positioned themselves to get their enemies closer together. Their coordination clearly showed a long history and a vast amount of trust between them.

Luckily, Nuhr and Arreok shared similar coordination after years of fighting alongside each other. Occasionally they would swap opponents for a moment and cover the other when exposed. More than once, both Sith Lords unleashed overwhelming torrents of Force Lightning or attempted to trap their opponents with Force Grip. 

Arreok and Nuhr would take turns holding these Force attacks off while the other struck back with their own. 

"My master will rule the Empire, and I shall take his place on the Council!" Arho roared as he spun his lightning-infused blade ends at Nuhr. The Jedi Master maintained his focus and held the front end back.

Reaching out, Nuhr overwhelmed Arho's mind just long enough to deliver a powerful kick to his chest. The Sith Lord grunted and lashed out with more Force Lightning. Only this time, Nuhr was ready. The Jedi Grandmaster caught Arho's Force lightning and sent it back in a channeled telekinetic wave so powerful it almost shook the entire Jedi Temple.

One of Arreok's Force powered lightsaber blows pushed Soverus back a foot or two. The Sith Lord growled until he and Arreok felt Nuhr's ground-shaking blow. Soverus could no longer feel Arho and looked over to see his apprentice's limp body now embedded into the wall.

"Arho!!!!!!!!!!!" Soverus roared. Whatever rage and hatred fueled Soverus before now had fuel tossed on it. Soverus came at Arreok with murderous carnage behind him. Each lightsaber blow carried intense force lightning and telekinetic power behind it that only Vitiate ever surpassed, all the while Soverus glowed with a red aura of Sith Fury around him.

Calling upon The Force, Arreok channeled a Jedi's will and glowed with a blue aura. Arreok matched Soverus blow for blow, the Dark Side, and Light meeting each other in their true forms. Arreok's Jedi defense protected him for any crushing impact Soverus had and pressed on.

One by one, Arreok parried the blows and kept on Soverus, finally thrusting his hand forward Arreok delivered a crushing telekinetic blow of his own, and then charged through the air, lightsaber out. The Jedi Battlemaster landed beyond Soverus and deactivated his lightsaber. 

Soverus toppled over. A smoking lightsaber slash mark across his chest. Arreok and Nuhr slowly looked over the Sith who would have been an Emperor had it not been for them. In his final moments, Soverus looked sad, not hateful.

Moments later, Revan, Kira, Naida, and many other Jedi rushed in.

"It's over! We've retaken the Temple!!!" Kira shouted.

"We won!" Nadia cheered.

Even Revan smiled full of exuberance. However, this soon changed when he saw and felt the wariness in both Jedi masters. 

"What's wrong?" Kira asked as she picked up on it.

"Something's not right here." Nuhr said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Arreok added.

The Republic Command center was moved into the Jedi Temple only hours after it was liberated.

Theron, Caroowar, Aves, and Mortok all shared a similar excitement as they looked over the map. 

"When word of Soverus's death spread, the remaining Sith and Imperial Forces all surrendered. Victory is ours!!!" Aves cried out. Caroowar roared with both paws in the air. Master Mortok looked around at the Jedi Temple with tears almost in his eyes.

"It's over. We've won." Theron said with a growing smile. That was until he saw the skeptical looks of everyone else.

"Our troops reported almost half the adegan crystals Soverus mined are missing." Andrews said vigilantly. 

"That's true. The SIS will start-" Theron began.

"Malgus was lying to us." Nuhr interrupted. Theron turned to him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about? All of his intel turned out to be true. You got into the temple and-"

"Soverus didn't sound like he was planning another offensive. If anything, it almost sounded like-" Arreok started.

"Sir, pardon the interruption." All eyes turned to a Republic Captain who approached with two very imposing cathar vanguards behind him. In between the cathar stood an Imperial Guardsman officer with long-blonde hair well groomed and draped back.

"Sir, General Hesker of the Imperial Guard requests an audience with you." 

Jace Malcom narrowed his eyes while exchanging a fierce stare with Hesker. The Imperial Guardsman didn't look angry or particularly upset, merely dedicated.

"Not now." Malcom growled.

"Unless you all want to die, I suggest you listen." Hesker's thick Imperial accent and command voice nearly made Elara jump to attention. Like all Imperial soldiers, she'd heard of the legendary General Hesker, and so far, his mere presence didn't disappoint. Arreok and Nuhr both looked at Malcom, who begrudgingly nodded.

All eyes remained fixed on Hesker as he was led to the terminal, hands bound.

"Well, what did you have to say?" Terra asked almost impatiently.

"I gave your captain a communications code. My superiors could tell you better." Malcom nodded again to the Captain and after entering the code, four figures appeared before them.

The first was an average-sized Chiss woman wearing a Sith Intelligence officer's uniform with the rank of General on her rank pin. Theron recognized what agent she had to be. Next stood a very tall and imposing Mandalorian human with many scars over his tan skin and long brown hair. 

Nuhr's eyes went wide when he and a few others recognized him as the Republic's Most wanted criminal after he killed Jedi master Kellian Jarro and later Supreme Chancellor Dorian Janarus. 

Between them stood two true Sith Lords roughly Arreok's size and age. The first was a sorcerer adorned in red and grey robes adorned with shoulder extensions. The true Sith had no tendrils or claw appendages, and his red skin was a lighter shade than Soverus's, almost orangish, with thick hair red.

Finally, a Sith Juggernaught in black and red reaver armor stood beside the sorcerer. He had deep-red skin with dark black hair that was thicker on top than on the sides. The yellow in his eyes almost illuminated the scars across his face. Under his chin rested a pair of claw-like appendages while the sides of his mouth housed four tendrils. 

It only took Arreok and the others a moment to recognize that this Sith was the one who killed commander Jensyn. The one who commanded the Imperial Guardsmen forces.

"My Lords." Hesker said, bowing his head. The Sith Warrior eyeballed Arreok with an intense gaze that only Vitiate's managed to surpass. Even from just a hologram, Arreok could feel the Sith's power. It surpassed Soverus's, it surpassed any Sith, except Vitiate's. The Sith Sorcerer beside him felt the same.

"May I introduce you to Cipher 9, leader of Sith Intelligence. The Grand Champion of the Great Hunt. Darth Nox of the Dark Council, and Darth Draikorr, former Wrath of the Emperor, now Wrath of the Empire."

Arreok almost lost his breath. So it was true, Vitiate had chosen another Wrath after Scourge, someone even more powerful. But where had he been during Vitiate's attempts to complete his ritual? Did this Darth Draikor even know about that? It didn't matter now. But him being Vitiate's Wrath explained why the Imperial Guard now followed him.

"So this is him. The Jedi who slew our Emperor." Darth Draikor's voice carried an immense weight to it but didn't boom like Malgus's.

"Yes, I am." Arreok said back.

"How interesting." Draikor said, his eyes remaining fixed on Arreok.

"What do you want?" Nuhr asked vigilantly. 

"You've been in contact with Darth Malgus, haven't you." Cipher 9 said in her cold voice. The chiss's glowing red eyes were almost as unsettling as her calculating expression. 

Theron crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes while looking back at her.

"That's a bold accusation against one of your leading Sith Lords." 

Nox's face nearly erupted in an untamed rage.

"You fools have no idea what you've just done by killing Darth Soverus!!!"

Caroowar chuckled in his heavy wookiee growl. 

"Yes, we've won Ilum, stopped your stealth armada, and dethroned your would-be Emperor." Aves boasted. However, by now, Theron could tell something was wrong and shared the others' concerns.

"Always so arrogant and self-righteous. So sure that what you've done is noble that you blind yourself to the truth. You've doomed us all now, Republic, Jedi." Darth Draikor growled, his voice carrying crushing darkness even through the hologram.

"I suppose Malgus told you a wonderful story, didn't he. About Soverus wanting to launch another offensive with his stealth armada. That he'd be the voice of reason, who'd lead the Empire back into the unknown regions." The Grand Champion of the Great Hunt scoffed with thick disdain while crossing his arms.

Theron felt his stomach tighten slightly while the others kept a close eye on their Imperial counterparts.

"Malgus deceived you. Darth Soverus had no plans on launching another offensive after Ilum." Cipher 9 said coldly, but with a deep-seated resentment hidden well in her words.

Arreok and Nuhr looked at each other as they thought back to what Soverus said in the Temple.

"He wanted to lead the Sith back into the unknown regions, didn't he." Nuhr muttered, full of regret and sorrow.

"What? But he attacked Ilum, he-" Aves started.

"This battle was necessary to unite the Sith!! Under Soverus, we'd have one final moment of glory to unify our people behind Soverus. From there, he'd build the Stealth Armada as a further means of showing his power. Once Soverus had the Empire's loyalty, he'd be able to convince our people to abandon an unwinnable war. We'd taken the Jedi Temple and the crystal mines, everyone was ready. Why do you think I left!" Darth Draikor roared again.

"But why would Malgus want to stop that? Unless-" Nadia swallowed hard as she and the others came to the realization.

Cipher 9 touched her earpiece and revealed a recorded holomessage. Malgus appeared in the center with Darth Acina beside him on one side, a long-haired true Sith Lord on the other, and five alien Sith Lords around them.

"People of the Sith Empire, my name is Darth Malgus, commander of the Imperial Expeditionary Fleet, and the destroyer of Coruscant! For too long our Empire has been held back by decedent and outdated ideals, bogged down by the Dark Council's infighting at our expense. For too long has the Empire ignored true strength for vanity and pride, no more!!! At this moment, I hereby declare myself the rightful Sith Emperor with Acina as my Empress and Darth Serevin as my hand. I call upon all Sith to abandon the Dark Council, who has only ever fought for themselves and join me in remaking the Empire into what we were always meant to be!"

Acina now stepped forward with an all too satisfied smile.

"Our Emperor is dead, long live your new Emperor and Empress! Youn us on Ilum as our Stealth Armada and invincible army crush the Republic's greatest heroes! Against our reborn Empire, the Republic and Jedi will fall!!!"

"For those who are skeptical, be not afraid. I shall do what Soverus could not. I shall conquer Ilum, and with its Adegan crystals, we shall create an invincible fleet! Long live the New Empire!!!"

The command chamber went silent for an uncomfortably eternity. 

"He's been broadcasting that across the Empire." The Mandalorian grunted.

"But, but Malgus said he didn't think a war against us was winnable?" Aves almost stuttered in disbelief.

"Malgus spent years recruiting alien allies and building alliances. The fool believes with them by his side. The Empire will be strong enough to win." Darth Nox growled.

"He played us from the beginning. Malgus wanted us to destroy Soverus for him." Arreok said while holding his face.

Jace Malcom smashed the holoterminal with both fists so hard it nearly bent the metal.

"I knew we couldn't trust him!!!!!!! I should have trusted my instincts!!!!" 

Theron tried to remain on his feet, only staying upright because of Terra's support.

"You imbeciles all but paved the way for his ascension! Malgus is coming to Ilum with everything he has! Not just the Expeditionary Fleet, but all his alien forces, you won't survive, not alone." Darth Draikorr said in manner that earned cautious looks from the Republic heroes.

"Admiral, get every available fleet and Squadron here now!! Aves redeploy all troops, set up defenses-" Jace started.

"There's no time for that. You have one choice." Darth Nox said, grinning.

Andrews narrowed his eyes while turning to General Hesker.

"You want us to let your troops go and use them. Don't you."

"For this moment, we have a common enemy. Darth Malgus cannot become Sith Emperor. He'll lead us into a war that will either fail and lead to our extinction or succeed and destroy the galaxy entirely. Planets will be turned to ash, and trillions will die pointlessly." Darth Draikor spoke harshly and to the point. From his tone, the Sith didn't seem to care about the countless deaths and destruction on a moral basis, but more of a pragmatic one. Unsurprising, to say the least. Even so, the Republic heroes weren't eager to fight beside Imperials they'd just spent weeks fighting. Particularly since working with a Sith got them into this mess.

"I agree." Revan said. All eyes turned to them, and only now did the Imperials on the hologram notice him.

"So, the rumors were true." Darth Nox said stroking his chin with intrique.

"The Republic's greatest heroes and the Revanchist. The Force wills for Malgus to die there. I'm almost sad it won't be at my hands." Darth Draikor chuckled.

"Why don't you help us? If this is so important to you." Terra asked suspiciously. 

"We have other important business to attend to. You all made quite a mess that we now have to clean up!" The Mandalorian roared.

"I've given General Hesker specific instructions. He'll follow your commands so long as they don't put his men's lives in unnecessary risk, or do anything I wouldn't order them to do." Darth Draikor said sternly.

"Guys, I'm sorry I got us into this. I-" Theron started before Jace took his son's shoulder. The Supreme Commander's rage subsided, and he appeared to be at peace.

"You did what you thought would end the war. You're a dedicated protector of the Republic. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Terra smiled as she took Theron by the hand and stood by him.

"What do you all think?" Jace asked his four heroes. Andrews, Arreok, Terra, and Nuhr all looked at each other for a moment. Their years of experience and comradery with each other manifesting in that mere second as it came up with an answer without a word.

The Jedi Knight, Jedi Consular, Trooper, and Smuggler each turned to their Imperial Counterpart with a steel look of dedication.

"We'll work together this once." 

Each of the Imperials smiled back. 

"I don't trust them." Andrews whispered to the others.

"Nor should we. But this time, we don't have a choice." Arreok said pragmatically.

"Then, the Battle of Ilum truly begins now." Revan added as he slowly took his mask out again.


	5. The Battle of Ilum

Jedi Grandmaster Nuhr slowly walked through the Republic's new defensive position in the northern hemisphere. The Cathar and his companions walked through vast stretches or metal walkways, dug-in trenches, barriers, and thousands of Republic defenders.

Since Malgus's proclamation, Commander Malcolm ordered all available Republic Forces to converge on Ilum. While their fleet and ground forces were both significantly bolstered, Nuh and the others recognized it likely wouldn't change things decisively. 

Major Iresso warily observed the newly arrived soldiers. Unlike those already there, none of these soldiers had proper winter gear. Instead, they had the standard white armor with either an orange, green, grey, red, or blue stripe down their helmet and chest plate. 

Thankfully, even the standard Republic infantry armor provided a good deal of camouflage in arctic terrains like Ilum. The newly arrived soldiers would also be used primarily to defense their new base. 

Nuhr and Naida glanced at a few dozen Jedi who'd also arrived with the soldiers. Most defending the base were healers or telekinetics, with a few Knights mixed in. Unfortunately, many of the Jedi reinforcements were young and inexperienced, unlike their strike team, who were seasoned and incredibly skilled. Even so, having them would make a difference.

Nuhr could sense a growing tension among their troops as they rushed to prepare the base for Malgu's impending attack. By now, his proclamation was seen by most of the Republic as well, and dread began to take hold where confidence and hope had held since Vitiate's death.

"I hear Malgus might even have trandoshans in his ranks. You think you might be able to help us out there?" Tharan asked almost cynically to Qyzen. The large trandoshan glanced back at the doctor with an annoyed look in his one good eye.

"Are all humans on good terms with each other?" Qyzen growled.

"I wish." Tharan chuckled.

Zenith and Iresso lacked force sensitivity but didn't need it to sense the anxiety in the soldiers. Even with most of their faces covered by helmets, the soldiers almost trembled as the thought of Darth Malgus enveloped them.

"Focus on your duties!" A sergeant barked out to one of the frightened squads. Hundreds of the more seasoned soldiers who'd already been fighting on Ilum for weeks took charge of the new arrivals, barking out orders with their hardened composures.

More than once, Iresso went in to help these veterans while Nuhr did the same to the Jedi defenders, offering them words of wisdom and encouragement as they centered themselves.

Finally, Nuhr reached his destination, section 23-B. There, he saw Terra in a more secluded area with Theron and Commander Malcom. Both men wore Republic heavy-infantry armor like the other soldiers who'd arrived with them on Ilum weeks ago. 

All three were speaking with Satele Shan over a hologram with Briali in her arms. 

"I should have known you'd insist on fighting yourself." Satele said in an almost amused manner while looking at her former lover.

"I've never lost my edge. I'm going to finish what we started at Korriban with our son!" Malcom proclaimed, full of bursting enthusiasm. Terra attempted to chuckle while Theron shook his head. 

"We should have known Malgus would do something like this eventually.......I should be there too." Guilt and shame filled Satele's voice as she clutched onto Briali tighter. However, even from a distance, Nuhr could see she didn't necessarily regret being with her granddaughter instead.

"Yeah, well, just keep her safe. We have a job to do here, and I always see my work through." Terra said in a harsher tone than she normally used. Theron and Terra gazed longingly at their daughter as she smiled and reached out towards them.

Despite how much pain it caused her, Terra deactivated the holo and took a deep breath. Theron tried to ease his wife, but Jace took him by the shoulder.

"Theron, can we talk alone for a few minutes?" Jace's voice softened into something almost sincere, as much as the Supreme Commander could make his harsh voice sound.

Theron looked back at Terra, who nodded, and with that, Jace left with his son. The privateer's companions were close by, and a few looked ready to approach, that was until Nuhr beat them to the punch. 

Terra had sat down against a supply crate and didn' even look up to acknowledge her old Cathar friend.

"Are you alright?"

Terra tried to muster a playful smirk but struggled.

"You know me, Nuhr. I've always been the liveliest of us."

"Perhaps, but you didn't answer my question." 

The privateer finally looked over at Nuhr with a tired look.

"You really want to do this right now, don't you."

"I wouldn't want your mind to be somewhere else during our battle." 

Terra stroked her long hair with an anxious expression.

"I've just been thinking is all. About the future, a novel concept for someone in my profession, I know."

Nuhr sat down beside Terra with a warm expression. Many would have felt overwhelmed by the Jedi Grandmaster's presence, but to the privateer, he'd always be Nuhr, the same young Jedi she met years ago on the Esseles, her friend.

"Every time I see Briali with Satele, it just feels. I don't know." Terra sighed with growing frustration in her voice.

"It doesn't feel right. She abandoned Theron as a baby, and now she wants ours like it's a second chance for her." 

"I can't imagine it was easy for Master Satele. But I understand Theron has come to terms with it. His mother did what she had to for the Republic."

"Hmp, you and Arreok have kids, you don't abandon them."

Nuhr shook his head.

"Our circumstances were very different from hers. The Empire is declining, Satele had to face them at their strongest. I couldn't imagine being in her position." 

Terra rolled her eyes with a reluctant look.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now. Briali is force sensitive. She'll be a Jedi one day just like your daughter."

Nuhr, however, didn't look so convinced. Much to Terra's surprise.

"I do want my children to be Jedi. But Briali doesn't have to be. That's Theron and your choice." 

The privateer's face went from frustrated to painful. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"That's the thing. I'd like her to have the chance because I don't know what kind of future she'd have otherwise."

"What do you mean?" Nuhr asked cautiously. He could sense the internal struggle within his companion as she seemed to be at war with herself.

"Theron won't stop fighting for the Republic. It's who he is. But more than that, I don't really want to stop either." Terra forced a smile to her face.

"For the longest time, I convinced myself to never get involved. But I've seen what the galaxy will become of our Republic falls, a tyranny or lawless. I can't sit by idly." 

Nuhr smiled while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You've done more for the Republic than most soldiers or Jedi."

Terra nodded again.

"It's not just that. The truth is, I can't settle down either. I love my life too much, the freedom and opportunity. Seeing every corner of the galaxy, making my way while helping others." Terra's passion and enthusiasm grew as she thought back fondly to her memories. Exploring Sith tombs on Athiss, experiencing Alderaan's beauty, participating in the Colicoid wargames, and flying from system to system. She hoped it would never end, but with Briali, everything changed.

Terra's enthusiasm faded instantly as she buried her face within her knees.

"I almost wonder if I should leave Briali with Satele." 

Nuhr's expression hardened while Terra almost wobbled.

"It would work out for the best, wouldn't it? Satele would get the second chance she wanted, Briali would get to become a Jedi, Theron could keep defending the Republic without distraction, and I could keep traveling. Everyone wins." Terra sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Nuhr.

"And what happens when you have another child? I'm assuming you and Theron still partake in all aspects of marriage, do you not? Will you drop off all your future children with Satele and the Jedi?"

Nuhr looked more sternly at his friend as he spoke.

"You haven't even given up your first child yet, each one you do will take its toll until finally you're destroyed in one way or another. Is that what you want? Is that what Theron wants?"

Terra narrowed her eyes as frustration came back to the privateer's expression.

"You couldn't just tell me what I wanted to hear, could you."

Nuhr chuckled.

"If you didn't want wisdom, you shouldn't have asked a Jedi."

Terra chuckled while relaxing herself a little.

"True enough." She took a deep breath and gazed at the stars.

"What do I do then?"

"Keep your family together, but it doesn't mean giving up what you love."

Terra almost shook as she thought about that path.

"Is that any kind of life for my daughter?"

"It's the life you make it." Before Terra could speak again, Nuhr sensed a disturbance in The Force. Terra's instincts kicked in as she also figured out something was happening. Moments later a series of alerts went off as Republic soldiers scrambled to their positions.

The privateer and Jedi Grandmaster both took a deep breath and rose to their feet.

"And so it begins."

"May The Force be with us."

Tens of thousands of Republic Soldiers, hundreds of Wookiee warriors, and dozens of Jedi all formed up in their defensive positions. Heavy-guns, defensive bulwark droids, and dug-in walkers. The fur covering Nuhr's body helped keep him warm alongside his Master robes, yet even if he was bald as a human, Nuhr doubted he'd feel the cold. His Jedi training kept Nuhr centered and focused on what lay before him. 

Duhir remained on the back of his mind, of course, as did all those he loved. Nadia, Qyzen, Arreok, and everyone else. Nuhr glanced over at his wife, Terra, and their companions. The Cathar master smiled slightly despite the Dark Side's rising influence. Like his own master, Yuon Par, he'd continue to challenge traditional wisdom and make the Jedi Order wiser than before. That was the duty of a true Grandmaster, and if Nuhr could dispel long-outdated ideas of all attachments being inherently dangerous, he'd have done something no other Jedi in their history had done. He'd prove that here, fighting beside those he was attached to.

Nuhr sensed a growing conflict in orbit and looked at the night sky. Even from the planet's surface, the fleet battle's sheer scale could be seen. Bright explosions rocked the atmosphere like the greatest meteor shower in history.

"Looks exciting, I almost wish I was up there." Terra spoke eagerly while twirling her pistols around.

"Of course you do." Theron almost chuckled as he shook his head.

"I should be up there. I'm the best pilot we have." Terra turned her smirk onto Nuhr but was disappointed to see he didn't fall for her challenge. The Jedi Grandmaster was the only other pilot she honestly considered a rival for her. Though Nuhr never played along with her.

"I can sense the passion and fury in Malgus's fleet. So many people left behind by the Empire and Republic, their resentment is fueling them. We must be ready." Nuhr said with a stern look as he ignited his green saber. The other Jedi within sight did the same.

"Lighten up will you, when we win here, the galaxy will be a safe place for us to travel with Briali." 

Nuhr looked back at Terra, who smiled and nodded. The Cathar master finally smiled back with enough warmth to melt some of the snow around them.

Theron exhaled as if a capital ship was taken off his shoulders.

"Thank The Force." He said, dreading the idea of either leaving his daughter behind or living a domestic life.

"You know this means my mom will want to travel with us." Theron said cautiously while Terra shrugged.

"Someone has to train Briali to be a Jedi."

"Contact!! Two-kilometers out!" A Republic marksman shouted.

The alerts went off momentarily again but went silent, replaced by thousands of blasters raising. Nuhr's Force Sense allowed him to reach out onto the snow-covered planes. Large Imperial transports landed there alongside various ships formerly from non-Imperial factions, Malgus's allies. 

Nuhr and the other Jedi's senses kicked in, and they quickly tried to warn the others.

"Brace yourselves!" Nuhr roared.

Just as the ships set down, the Republic base's shields were rocked by a powerful salvo that seemed to come from nowhere. Luckily the shields held, but those inside jumped at the ghost strafing run. A few Republic AA guns attempted to fire, but there were no targets.

"What the hell was that!?" Corso shouted as he trained the air with his rifle.

"Malgus's Stealth craft." Nuhr said warily.

"So those crystals do work. Still wish you were in orbit?" Theron asked. Terra's smile only grew wider.

"That's what I call a challenge."

Nuhr looked back at the planes and saw Malgus's army as they approached. Regiments of humans and aliens alike moved alongside swarms of battle-droids and walkers. This wasn't a sloppy deployment either, despite having such a diverse army, they moved with greater coordination than many Republic or Imperial deployments.

"Concentrate your fire on the walkers and droids!!" Jace Malcom barked out over the comm-channel. Despite his direction, the Republic long-range batteries opened up, but inside their shields could only do so much damage while inside a shield. The barrier had to open up at the right moment, a simple task for cruisers where the shields and turrets are linked together, but not for ground cannons separate from a barrier.

The barrage managed to claim three Imperial walkers and a dozen or so droids, but not much else. When they reached the shield perimeter, Malgus's walkers and droids wouldn't allow their infantry to move in against a harrowing barrage and unleashed their own.

Heavy-cannon fire and missiles lit up the Republic positions with everything they had. 

"Get down!!!!" Iresso roared while the soldiers ducked down behind trenches and the metal barriers. Nuhr, Nadia, and every other Jedi along the line did their best to redirect the missiles, but only Nuhr and a handful of others were powerful enough to deflect the plasmablasts.

Nuhr's expression turned intensely focused as he called upon the full power of The Force to keep as many alive as possible. The Grandmaster's focus became unshakable even as thunderous blasts from their artillery and walkers returned fire. The sounds would have been loud enough to deafen some, but not a true Jedi. 

Unfortunately, despite the Republic artillery officers' best efforts and being in a superior position, the Imperial walkers nearly overwhelmed. Their tanks and droids were clearly upgraded with experimental technology. However, there was more than that. Their reactions and coordination were too good, even for the best commander.

Suspicious, Nuhr reached out again and felt a strange Force aura surrounding Malgus's troops. It felt strangely familiar, but Nuhr couldn't put his finger on it. However, there was something he felt certain of, Malgus had someone using Battle Meditation against them. It didn't feel like the Dark Side, but neither the light. 

Unfortunately for them, whoever was using Battle Meditation, wielded it far more potently than the three Jedi Nuhr assigned to use it in support of their forces.

Terra grew impatient as she knelt behind cover with Theron and waited for the enemy forces to come in range. Their troops in the trenches opened up first, though, with great difficulty due to the Imperial barrage. Generally, in such well-entrenched positions, the Republic soldiers would have slaughtered hostiles approaching on open ground. But now, they had a counter-barrage bearing down on them, and enemies bolstered by Battle Meditation.

Finally, Terra sprung to her feet and opened up with a barrage of her own. Malgus's troops wore the Expeditionary Fleet's red and black armor, with a new variant of the Empire sigil. However, true to Malgus's word, mixed in with the human soldiers were aliens of various species adorning Imperial uniforms. Many of the aliens didn't wear uniforms at all, but instead, whatever custom armor their faction wore before.

Ongree, Gammorieans, Kaleesh, and more all moved alongside their human allies. Before long, they swarmed over the trenches and began overwhelming the Republic troops inside them. 

Theron grit his teeth and tried to move in to rescue some, but couldn't. Bowdaar roared while pilling him back, though the Wookiee lamented doing so as he watched a trench filled with Wookie warriors fall to Kaleesh hunters.

Corso and Terra made the kaleesh bay with a series of blaster volleys and grenades that killed both squads. Before Terra could unleash another, she was knocked off her feet by an explosion from a nearby Republic artillery piece after its support beam was blown apart. The gun nearly collapsed onto Terra, only to be picked up by Nuhr.

The Jedi Grandmaster's companions protected him as he aimed the gun and crippled the Republic walker towards the Imperial tanks. Qyzen and Nadia cut down a few gamorrean that tried to rush him, but both were almost taken back when they saw him use his new weapons to blow apart every Imperial walker and heavy droid bombarding their position.

"Attack!" Iresso cried as he surged forward with more troops. Without any walkers to back them up, Malgus's troops were now exposed and faced a fresh wave of determined Republic soldiers.

Back on her feet, Terra backed up these soldiers with a continued pistol fury with Theron beside her.

Nuhr, meanwhile, held his hands out and, like so many other telekinetics, unleashed thunderous Force-quake that further broke the cohesion of Malgus's forces and even killed several of them. However, Nuhr and the other Jedi were soon forced to turn their attention onto the newest threat. Dozens of Sith warriors and inquisitors surged forward alongside their troops.

Most of the approaching Sith weren't human, but aliens of various species. Even so, Nuhr could sense the Dark Side flowing through them just as much as their human counterparts. Yet their power indicated that these weren't acolytes. Each of the alien Sith had clearly been trained and experienced. This meant one thing; these were all forsaken sith. The Jedi long knew about them. Aliens recruited to bolster the Empire Sith ranks. 

However, unlike humans, dathomirian Zabrak, or true Sith, aliens typically were used mostly as simple warriors or inquisitors to be thrown at the Jedi. Few ever rose to any kind of power. Hence the title forsaken. Given Malgus's more progressive view, he naturally took many of these Sith into his ranks before declaring himself, Emperor. Now it was likely that most of the Forsaken Sith followed him.

A pair of togruta Sith Marauders and a rattataki assassin rushed at Nuhr, only to meet the Grandmaster's lightsaber and Force power, killing them within a minute. Nadia similarly went at a pair of twi'lek sorcerers having similar success.

All across the line, the Jedi telekinetics, healers, and Knights clashed with their Sith counterparts with mixed results. The forsaken Sith weren't inherently superior to their human counterparts, in fact, they were more or less on the same with a few matching true Sith in terms of power, as some humans did.

Both sides were composed of a mixture of experience and skill. However, with Nuhr leading them, the Jedi quickly gained an edge.

"With me!!!" The Cathar Grandmaster roared as he rallied his Jedi and threw the forsaken Sith back. 

Terra lost count of how many aliens she gunned down but didn't stop doing so. Despite their initial success, Malgus's troops were now scattered and pushed back in their sector, at least.

Moments later, a pair of speeders rushed behind them with Jace driving one.

"Come on! The line is faltering a click down!" He roared. using the speeders, Nuhr, Terra, and their companions raced to anywhere Malgus's troops were close to breaking through. The fighting was long and hard, but The Force sustained Nuhr and Nadia, while bacta sustained the others. Jace also joined in the fighting, bringing the same ferocity against the Imperial Forces he had in the last war.

For the Republic soldiers, it was inspiring to have their Supreme Commander fighting alongside them, let alone the Jedi Grandmaster. In each area, the Jedi rallied around Nuhr.

Eventually, they reached a sector that was completely overrun. Kaleesh and Ongree mercenaries swarmed into the breach with forsaken Sith backing them up. As Nuhr and Terra led Republic forces against them, they sighted something else, or rather someone else.

A Kaleesh chieftain gunned down an entire squad of Wookiee warriors with ruthless efficiency while an Ongree Sith Lord overwhelmed two Jedi healers with Force lightning and then cut down another two Jedi knights with her crimson blade.

Neither had much time to savor their victory as they saw Nuhr and Terra approaching. 

"For the Republic!!!" Jace roared as he led the Republic soldiers alongside Theron while Nadia led a team of Jedi.

Nuhr, and Terra, however, merely faced off against Malgus's lieutenants as they approached. 

"So it is true, the Jedi Grandmaster is here." The ongree Sith Lord muttered as she looked Nuhr down carefully.

"And their top privateer!" The Kaleesh chieftain growled while doing the same to Terra.

"You must be some of Malgus's lieutenants." Terra said in her almost carefree tone. Hearing her talk like this again made Nuhr feel a bit more optimistic. 

"When I present your corpse to Emperor Malgus, he'll name me to his new Dark Council." Darth Zel muttered as she hurled herself through the air and tried to lop his head off. However, all she found was a swift lightsaber parry from Nuhr and a ground-shaking repulse that sent her back. 

Terra and the Kaleesh chieftan exchanged a series of blaster bolts as they dashed across the metal walkways. Terra's jacket took a few hits, but her luck held out, as none struck the privateer herself. Even against a sniper-wielding foe, Terra managed to land a few hits on her foe, but unfortunately, his armor absorbed each harmlessly. 

"Emperor Malgus will honor me for your death!" The Kaleesh roared as he kept the pressure up on Terra, eventually pinning her down behind her deployable cover. He moved steadily closer, prepping a thermal detonator, his last mistake. Terra dove to the sides and fired two precise shots at the detonator. Upon landing, Terra saw pieces of the Kaleesh land around her.

"Apparently not." She chuckled.

Darth Zel was a skilled lightsaber duelist, and lightsaber combat itself wasn't Nuhr's strongest attribute. Even so, the Grandmaster's green saber kept Darth Zel on the defensive until finally, he severed it in half and sent Zel tumbling backward with The Force. 

"You don't have to do this. Give up the Dark Side." Nuhr tried to sound sincere, but his opponent wouldn't listen.

"Die!!!" Zel unleashed a violent storm of Force lightning only to see Nuhr absorb the lightning. Even as he held such power, Nuhr appeared calm and centered. 

"Don't make me do this." Zel tried to blast him with more lightning, sealing her fate. Nuhr unleashed the lightning back with his own telekinetic power and enveloped the alien Sith Lord, reducing her to ash.

Nuhr took a deep breath while Terra approached him.

She helped guide the Jedi Grandmaster back to the battle raging on around them.

Miles away Arreok, Andrews, Revan, and their companions waited alongside a series of staging areas half-a-mile from Malgus's fortifications. 

Andrews used electrobinoculars to get a closer look at their objective, a fortress built around a newly discovered adegan crystal mine far larger than any other on Ilum. After landing, Malgus's forces immediately seized the area and built their base around it.

Andrews felt begrudging respect for whoever was in charge if Malgus's forces. They'd dug in on the high ground with massive gun batteries, AA-guns, and manned turrets hidden in dug-in bunkers with a large shield generator covering the entire complex.

"This isn't going to be easy." The Colonel said as he transmitted the data to General Aves. All around them were most of the more seasoned Republic soldiers who'd been fighting on Ilum as long as the heroes. However, they weren't along, further down the line rested General Hesker, Lord Tetsu, and their army.

Jorgan, Rusk, and Nune looked at the Imperials and Sith they'd been fighting on Ilum for weeks, and across the galaxy for years. 

"It doesn't feel right, fighting alongside Imps." Nune almost growled while Jorgan held onto the mirilan to keep her from doing anything rash.

"I concur, the Republic army is more than capable of defeating this new menace!" 4X declared proudly.

"Interjection: By my calculations, based on reports from our allies engaged elsewhere, the Imperial meatbags will increase our chance of success by sixty-four percent." HK said in his witty manner.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Rusk said coldly as he agreed with the Havoc Squad members.

"Objection: I do know what I'm talking about, meatbag."

"HK, that's enough." Revan scolded his droid while meditation with Arreok, Kira, and a few dozen other Jedi. Most of them were members of the strike team. However, at least two-dozen were also new arrivals. 

Kira, Arreok, and the other strike-team, Jedi, carefully watched their newly arrived brethren with interest. Like Revan, The Force was balanced in these Jedi, though not to his level. Arreok and many others recognized them as those who'd learned from Revan at the ruins, the so-called Revanites. 

"So now we've got Sith, Jedi, and balanced Jedi all fighting Malgus. It's like The Force itself has rallied against him." Kira said confidently while Arreok smiled.

"Perhaps. These are strange circumstances we find ourselves in."

"Hmp, here I was hoping things would get less crazy after you killed Vitiate."

Arreok took a deep breath and looked back at Revan, who hadn't put his mask on yet. He no longer sensed the anxiety and sorrow that had plagued Revan since they arrived. Instead, Revan seemed focused and committed to stopping Malgus.

"I doubt the galaxy will ever be completely sane, Kira, but that's why we're here." Arreok said optimistically as she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Revan overheard their conversation and finally cracked his face into a very slight smile. Bastila was one with The Force, and one day, he'd reunite with her, but there was good for him until then.

After a few minutes, Arreok got up with Kira, Revan, and T7 as they made their way towards Andrews. Along the way, Kira noticed the true Sith woman Revvel meditating with Praven. Unlike Lord Tetsu, she hadn't rejoined the other Sith Loyalists, instead, remaining to learn more about Praven and the Jedi.

"And Mortok thought Praven was a unique case." Kira chuckled as she watched the true Sith woman kneeling beside Praven.

"Many true Sith are like Praven. They've been lied to their entire lives. They can be more than just Dark Side adepts; all it takes is giving them a chance." Arreok said.

Revan looked at the true Sith with similar hope. Even he and his beloved Bastila had known the Dark Side's temptations and came back from them. However, unlike Arreok and most of the other Jedi, Revan still tapped into the Darkness when need be. It was necessary at times, but never so simple.

Finally, they reached Andrews and Havoc Squad as the Colonel transmitted all his collected information to Aves and Hesker.

"Copy, I'll let them know, sir." Andrews took a long sigh as he turned to Arreok and Revan.

"Well, news from our main base. It looks like Malgus has stealth fighters and bombers already functional." 

"......Well, that complicates things." Kira said while looking up at the sky.

Arreok did the same with a careful gaze and.

"I don't sense anything up there. We're safe for now."

"For now." Yuun kept a cautious tone as he looked up.

"There's more, I assume." Revan said while taking a seat. Nune narrowed her eyes with a hard expression.

"Yes, Grandmaster Nuhr believes someone on their side is using Battle Meditation. I think he's right."

"Agreed. I can sense her presence surrounding Malgus's troops." Arreok said while Revan focused in as well.

"We must expect they know we're coming, and how we'll attack."

"Can't you use Battle Meditation to stop her!!!" Jorgan growled.

Revan shook his head while smiling slightly.

"Battle Meditation was Bastila's strong suit, not mine."

"I don't think the Order has anyone as skilled as Malgus's practitioner. There's not much more we can do." Arreok said while Andrews took a deep breath.

"That's it then. We just wait for Aves to give the Order." Elara put her hand on his shoulder for a moment.

"Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me, Elara. Focus on the mission." 

The medic glanced over at Jorgan and Nune as they stared intensely towards their Imperial 'allies'.

"You're not uneasy about working alongside Imps." Andrews almost broke out into laughter when he heard his wife use such terminology.

"I never thought I'd hear you use that slang."

Elara looked slightly embarrassed and sat back down. 

"I guess years in the Republic army are starting to change me." 

"Maybe, but nothing important has changed."

Elara blushed slightly while smiling back at Andrews.

The minutes began to stack up as they waited for General Aves's orders, but Andrews knew how to be patient in situations like this.

"What do you think about fighting beside Imps?" He asked the Jedi Battlemaster. 

"The situation calls for it." Arreok spoke to the point, and Andrews could tell his friend wasn't eager about their situation either.

"They're going to double cross us, I know it."

"Sith always work for their self interest. Even Scourge did when he joined me."

Andrews slowly tightened his fist.

"Yes, the Sith Lord who followed you. I never trusted him."

"I can understand why." Arreok sighed with deep sorrow in his voice. Even without eyes, the miraluka's dissapointment could be seen clearly upon his face.

"I had hoped I could redeem him. But in the end, he chose a different path."

"We all make our choices. Even the Imps." Andrews said as he smiled towards his wife.

"The Force is a powerful influence. But you're not entirely wrong." Arreok wished he didn't have to kill any Sith, even someone like Vitiate. But in the end, they still acted on free will.

"Standby to move in." General Aves spoke over the comm channel and brought every Republic soldier to their feet. 

"Advance!" At Aves's command, the Republic troops advanced from the east while their Imperial 'allies' came in west. Both sides moving forward just enough to hunker down again behind their walkers as a barrage of artillery fire.

Republic and Imperial Fighter Squadrons flew overhead to provide cover, but several were shot down by Malgus's stealth fighters or the fort's AA guns.

Andrews noticed with horror how a single advanced craft took down an entire Imperial attack wing on its own. Revan, Arreok, and Kira could sense the Dark Side guiding its pilot, a Sith Lord, and a powerful one at that.

Despite these losses, the fighters helped their ground troops advance to a series of craters within the shield where they began exchanging fire with the Malgus's entrenched troops. The Republic and Imperial forces were relatively safe, but couldn't inflict any meaningful damage either.

Luckily, they didn't have too. Arreok, his companions, Revan, and Havoc squad moved on speeder bikes through the snow covered tundra as turbolaser burts and bombs exploded around them, claiming a few Republic and Imperial soldiers.

Despite this, they arrived in the base of a gourge which connected to Malgus's trenchline and began their attack. Arreok drew his lightsaber and rushed ahead with the others close behind.

Unfortunately, Arreok had been correct, and Malgu's troops had been expecting this maunever. An entire Battallion of expeditionary stormtroopers waited for them alongside twi'lek cyborgs, Rodian mercenaries, and heavy-defense droids.

"Move in! take up positions!" Andrews barked out to the Republic soldiers around him as Havoc squad led them. Nune deflected incoming blaster bolts with her saber as Jorgan gunned down the cyborg-snipers attepting to take aim at them.

"Statement: You cannot hide from me, meatbag." HK proclaimed while similarly taking the heads off Malgus's officers who tried to take cover.

Despite this, the well prepared defenders unleashed a harrowing barrage that killed two squads of Republic and Imperial soldiers. 

Channeling The Force around him, Arreok struck back with a force wave that split the entire battalion in half, and blew a walker droid to pieces. Dozens of dazed Imperials tried to get up only to be flung aside once more when Arreok landed in their midst. 

Revan, Kira, Lord Tetsu and Havoc Squad rushed in behind him, followed by dozens of Jedi and Sith alike. With the battalion now scattered, the Force weilders and elite soldiers swept over them with ease. Andrews easily cutting down Malgus's soldiers with deadly sprays of his assault-cannon. 

Once inside the fortified trenches, Arreok and the others encountered less prepared resistance. Malgus's troops were focused on the Republic and Imperial forces beyond their fortress, and as such, even the relatively small attack from their flank managed to sweep over entire positions with ease.

As they did so, the Republic and Imperials also destroyed various defensive turrets, shield generators, and AA-Guns, and in doing so, freed up their troops to storm inside. However, despite this initial success, Arreok and Andrews soon found themselves bogged down by enemy reinforcements, particularly a squadron of Forsaken Sith.

The Jedi Battlemaster's lightsaber and Force powers claimed more of Malgus's troops but soon turned on the approaching alien Sith. Just as Nuhr discovered, the Forsaken Sith were a mixed group in terms of skill and power. Some proved to be a match for the elite Jedi Strike Team members. Others did not.

Unfortunately, their arrival gave Malgus's forces vital time to regroup and reorganize. Instead of a decisive charge, the fighting now began dragged out with casualties mounting on both sides. Doc and Elara had their work cut out for them as they furiously tried to save as many wounded men as possible. 

Andrews noticed Elara moving with just as much urgency to save allied Imperial men as Republic soldiers. The Colonel knew that many would take this as evidence that Elara wasn't genuinely committed to the Republic, and that her loyalty was divided. However, for Andrews, he took it as proof that his beloved wife was loyal to the Republic by holding up its ideals.

However, this was the only comfort Andrews felt as he watched the situation deteriorate into a position no soldier wanted to find themselves in. 

Gunning down a few more aliens and a Weequay Sith Sorcerer, Andrews made his way to Arreok, who just finished a squad of expeditionary stormtroopers and three rattataki marauders.

"We have to do something!!" He roared while coming up beside the Battlemaster.

"I agree." Arreok looked just beyond the new Imperial defenses towards the mine entrance. Those mines had to lead inside the fort and towards its command center. If they could get inside and neutralize whoever led the attack, the battle might end.

However, they couldn't get inside while still engaged. One idea passed through Arreok's head, but it wasn't one he particularly liked.

"We took out most of their AA guns, didn't we."

"Yes, we-" Andrews understood what his Jedi friend meant and took a deep breath.

"Do we even have any pilots that good?" 

"Nuhr or Terra, maybe." Arreok said while considering their options. However, both remembered they weren't limited to the Republic anymore.

Arreok turned to Lord Tetsu, who furiously slashed apart two twi'lek Sith and crushed a few ongree warriors with The Force. 

"Feel a true Sith's power!" Tetsu roared, savoring his victory over each alien Sith he battled.

"Tetsu! Who's your best pilot!?" The Jedi Battlemaster roared.

"General Hesker!"

Arreok and Andrews looked at each other with confused expressions for a moment.

"I assure you, he's among the Empire's best!" Lord Tetsu laughed while decapitating a rather arrogant looking twi'lek Sith Assassin who tried to sneak up behind him.

"General Hesker, this is Colonel Andrews, can you provide close air support without any friendly damage?" Given their proximity to the enemy and the stealth fighters overhead, only an incredibly skilled pilot would be able to do what they had in mind.

"No problem, mark the coordinates, and I'll come in." Hesker's calm tone was both assuring and disturbing to them. Regardless, Arreok used The Force to lift an electronic targeting device up and over their enemy.

"Target marked. Brace yourselves down there!" 

Revan looked up moments before three stealth fighters were blown apart by General Hesker's personal fighter.

"Danger close!" Andrews roared over the comm-channel. Revan and Arreok joined the other Jedi and allied Sith as they reached out with The Force. Their forsaken Sith adversaries also sensed the incoming strafing run but were too late to do anything about it. 

"Bombs away!!!" Arreok appreciated his lack of eyes now more than ever. Hesker's strafing run sent blinding light and debris over them. Only the Jedis' telekinetic power kept their allies safe, while Malgus's forces weren't so lucky.

The blasts killed dozens and left the rest in complete disarray. 

Revan didn't waste a moment and rose up with his green saber held high.

"Go, into the mines!!!" 

Before Arreok or Andrews could say anything else, Revan and the Revanites launched a new assault on Malgus's scattered troops. Even completely outnumbered, Revan and his Jedi followers led a relatively small number of Republic troops fearlessly against their enemies with great success.

"Go!!!!!" Revan cried again, balanced Force Lightning surging through a group of aliens and droids.

Andrews and Arreok wanted to do something, but Kira quickly pointed out that their 'allies' didn't plan on waiting. Lord Tetsu led his troops and Sith inside one of the mine entrances.

"Damn Imps, come on!!!" Andrews growled, not trusting them in an adegan crystal mine. They'd simply need to trust in Revan's abilities.

"May The Force be with you, my friend!" Arreok cried back as Revan smiled beneath his mask.

"With me!!!" Revan called out and then led his followers further into their enemy's ranks.

Malgus's mines were more or less the same as those Arreok retook his first day on Ilum. Large crystal deposits extended from the walls with large hauler droids moving crates filled with the mined stones. However, to their complete shock, they found living slaves actually mining the adegan crystals. Most were human, with a few twi'leks and torgruta mixed in.

Squads of gamorrean, kaleesh, weequay, and ugnaught overseers pressed the slaves hard, a few backhanding a slave when they stopped mining or even whipping them when they collapsed from exhaustion.

It took everything Kira had not to let anger overrun her judgment. Nune, however, had no such restraint. When a gamorrean raised his whip, the mirilan vanguard hurled her lightsaber through the air and decapitated him.

"Get down!!!" Andrews barked out to the slaves, who dove for cover against the hail of blaster bolts he carefully aimed at the alien slavers. Both Arreok and Andrews felt immensely frustrated as they engaged squads of alien slavers. So many innocents now caught between them, and Malgus's mercenaries. However, both refused to act carelessly and put the slaves at risk.

"Watch your fire!!!" Andrews barked out to the other Republic soldiers. Kira blasted a few Kaleesh back and then similarly yanked the slaves they'd been guarding behind her.

"Stay down!" Kira narrowed her eyes and renewed her assault on a squad of gamorreans, slashing them down with masterful strokes. 

"Fear not citizens, the valiant soldiers of your Republic are here!!!" 4X cried while launching grapples around the slaves to pull them to safety. 

The fighting was intense but successful. Arreok and Andrews finished off the last squad of slavers before lowering their weapons.

"We're clear!" Jorgan barked out.

"Geeze, these guys weren't very good slavers." Doc said while looking at some of the freed miners' conditions.

Even the hardened Major Jorgan found himself sick when he saw the slave's horrible conditions. Their clothes were filthy and barely adequate for winter conditions. Many looked like they hadn't bathed, slept, or eaten in days. Bruises and flayed skin could be seen on almost every one of them, even some children.

Elara knelt down beside a little girl and carefully administered a bacta injection. The medic's face became wracked with sympathy for the minors, but also fear.

"Sir, they're in terrible condition, we need to get them to proper medical facilities now."

"Hold on! The Imps haven't checked in, that means one thing. They're collecting the adegan crystals. We need to prioritize getting these crystals out of here!" Rusk countered coldly.

"Are you kidding me!?" Kira shouted back at him while T7 backed her up angrily.

"It's our duty as soldiers to protect these people!" Jorgan growled back.

"All due respect, sir, but we can't let the Imps get these crystals either. They're too powerful and strategically important. If we prioritize the slaves, the Imps will get every crystal Malgus collected." 

A series of murmurs followed through the ranks; however, most of the soldiers and all the Jedi were clearly not for the idea of leaving the slaves. Arreok became horrified when he realized that the Imperials might execute or take any slaves they encountered and quickly knelt down beside a slave.

"Where are the other slaves?"

The older human trembled with his pale face, almost matching the snow around him.

"No others. This is the mining tunnel, all of us were sent here so our quarters could be used to store as many crystals as possible." 

Arreok breathed a sigh of relief for a moment when he realized Lord Tetsu and his troops didn't go down a tunnel with any slaves. However, that only further emphasized Rusk's point that they'd likely try to make off with Malgus's entire crystal supply.

Even so, the answer was clear. He rose up, but Andrews beat him to the punch.

"We're not leaving anyone behind! We get these people to safety, and then recover the crystals, that's an order!!!" Andrews roared to every Republic soldier.

"Yes sir!!!" They echoed back enthusiastically, even Rusk.

Havoc Squad smiled at their CO while Kira and Doc did the same. Arreok simply nodded, already knowing what his friend would have done.

Jedi Knights and Republic soldiers began carefully evacuating the slaves while Andrews and Arreok considered what to do next. Arreok could sense the Force user wielding battle meditation against them was near. However, before he could say anything, the Jedi Battlemaster sensed something else approaching them.

"We've got company." Arreok said calmly but loud enough to be heard across the cave.

Andrews heard footsteps further down the cave and spotted them, squads of expeditionary stormtroopers rushing in with several forsaken Sith beside them. 

"Form up!" Andrews and Jorgan quickly directed the Republic soldiers into defensive positions, opening up on Malgus's troops before they could attack first.

"Keep the civies safe!" Andrews shouted back as half his soldiers pressed themselves forward while the others continued evacuating slaves.

Arreok cut down a pair of forsaken Sith before leaping into a squad of Malgus's troops that threatened to flank Doc as he tended to a few wounded slaves. After dispatching the last soldier, Arreok saw a clear path to the base interior and tightened the grip on his lightsaber.

"Go! We've got this!" Andrews proclaimed as he blasted a trio of expeditionary troopers apart with a mortar round.

Taking a deep breath, Arreok continued with Kira, Rusk, and T7. Havoc squad formed up around Andrews, except Elara, who continued tending to the slaves.

Nune deflected incoming bolts with her lightsaber while Jorgan gunned down the soldiers across from them. However, as Nune continued, her Force sense picked up something else. The mirilan looked at their flank to see more Imperials coming in. However, these weren't Malgus's troops. They were the Republic's 'allies' in the battle. 

Instead of helping or even engaging Malgus's troops, these Imperials took advantage of the chaos and began carefully extracting the crates of adegan crystals in the vicinity.

Nune felt her blood boil but knew she couldn't do anything without compromising their position. Jorgan, however, did inform Andrews who looked over and saw a true Sith assassin using The Force to pull over the crates of adegan crystals across the caves to his men.

The assassin gave Andrews a particularly malevolent and satisfied smile as he vanished, his troops quickly pulled back and took the adegan crystals with them.

Andrews tightened the grip on his cannon but then looked at the slaves who were now being evacuated. Yuun, Nune, and Jorgan took deep breaths and remembered their duty as soldiers. Saving these people was worth it.

Meanwhile, Arreok and his party finally escaped the mines and found themselves in a command center. There, they spotted groups of Imperial officers, many of whom were aliens, directing Malgus's forces through computer and communications terminals. At the head of a holomap stood a tall Chiss General moving projected units across the landscape.

"I'm only going to say this once, lay down your weapons." Arreok spoke sternly as he held his lightsaber out. Kira, Rusk, and T7 came beside him with their weapons raised.

"I'd do what he says. You're facing the Heroes of Tython." Kira smiled as she kept her blue double-bladed lightsaber raised.

A forsaken weequay Sith tactician drew her lightsaber with a furious expression on her face.

"Anyone who lays down their weapon dies!" She roared before unleashing lightning at the party. Arreok effortlessly caught the lightning and absorbed it with his offhand, not even raising his lightsaber.

"Don't do this." He added.

"Ahhh!!!" The Sith leaped through the air only to be cut down by Kira with a swift blow.

"Anyone else want to fight?!" Kira shouted. A pair of twi'lek officers tried to surrender, only to be killed by two more forsaken Sith among them.

"Kill them all!!!" The remaining officers and senior enlisted joined the fight with their sidearms. Rusk savored the moment to kill so many high-ranking adversaries. He was almost happy that they didn't surrender to them.

Arreok joined the fight with disappointment in him. However, more alien mercenaries rushed in to support their leaders.

"Find whoever's using battle meditation!" Kira shouted, her lightsaber taking down multiple female palliduvan warriors that rushed in.

As much as he wanted to help his wife and companions, Arreok saw they had the battle in control and hurried to the hanger doors where he sensed the Battle Meditation originating from.

"I hope you weren't planning on confronting them alone." To Arreok's surprise, he saw none other than Lord Tetsu approaching with an eager grin.

"Lord Tetsu." Arreok said cautiously as the true Sith approached.

"I understand you found slaves in your tunnel. We found adegan crystals. It seems The Force favored us, Jedi."

"It didn't favor Vitiate." Arreok countered, his words humbling the Sith Lord immensely. The Sith Lord allowed Arreok to move in first as they entered the hanger. 

Inside they saw a cargo shuttle filled with adegan crystals. Closer to the doorway knelt someone they would never have expected, a Voss Mystic. The Voss woman knelt while projecting Battle Meditation across Ilum.

"I knew you'd come. I hoped I'd have more time." She said softly.

"What's a Voss mystic doing here?" Arreok asked while Tetsu growled.

"Isn't it obvious, the traitor Malgus hopes to recruit them." 

"My abilities have been put to use, but now where they'll go is to be seen." She said while Lord Tetsu chuckled.

"Don't bother pleading for your life, Voss! Your people had the chance to join the Empire. Instead, you chose otherwise!" Arreok glared at the Sith Lord before the Voss woman lowered her head.

"My master approached."

"What the hell!?" General Hesker shouted over the comm-channel. Tetsu and Arreok sensed the General's fear and angst.

"Stealth fighter tracking me, no it's a command ship, blast I'm going down, I'm going-" The transmission cut off and less than a minute later, another ship entered the hanger. It looked like an X-70B fighter, only far more advanced.

When the shuttle landed, another Voss mystic came out, this one a male. Walking in front of him was a true Sith Lord. Arreok and Tetsu soon realized it was none other than Darth Serevin.

"Talsa-ko, forgive this intrusion, I shall soon remove them from your presence." Serevin spoke calmly but with an immense weight behind it.

"Master, you're safe." Talsa smiled as she saw Serevin approach.

"Safe and successful, ashamed. I had much respect for General Hesker. But he chose to support a dead-emperor over the rightful one." 

"Darth Serevin, I didn't know you were such a pilot or General." Arreok said as the true Sith smiled at him.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Jedi." 

Lord Tetsu shook with rage as he stared at Serevin.

"Blood traitor! You lead aliens and betrayed Emperor Soverus!"

Serevin smiled back at Tetsu.

"Another young and arrogant Sith Lord. You still hold onto notions of Sith purity. I've long seen the value in those beyond our race. Talsa-ko and Quenlin are the first Voss to join us, but more will come. With the Voss and their visions at our side, the Empire will be invincible."

Arreok sensed much fear in Talsa-ko and came forward gently.

"Serevin and Malgus are using you to enslave the Voss. They only want your power, nothing else."

"And you believe the Jedi are any better. Your Republic would claim the Voss as equals but would subjugate them as they do all their worlds to serve those in the core. The Jedi fear the Voss. They would never accept them as allies."

"Darth Serevin is wise and just. He has shown us the truth." Talsa said, with uneasy commitment.

"He's lying to you. A pair of Voss have recently completed their training and are now fully-fledged Jedi Knights."

"What?" Talsa clearly hadn't heard about the Voss mystics Arreok rescued from Lord Rennin on Voss and brought to the Jedi Order.

"Enough of his lies! You foresaw a victory on Ilum. I will make your vision come true!" Servenin ignited his crimson blade while the other Voss mystic ignited an orange saber.

Lord Tetsu went at the mystic while Arreok and Serevin exchanged lightsaber blows. The former Sith diplomat surprised Arreok with his skill. The Sith Lord fought with a proficiency that the forsaken Sith lacked. Unlike the aliens, Serevin's movements were a natural extension of his Dark Side power.

Lightning and telekinetic Force flowed through Serevein's blows with brutal efficiency. Arreok, however, didn't hold back and kept the Sith Lord on edge. Their battle intensified, with Serevin projecting crystals at Arreok only for them to sent away by his telekinetics.

"With your death, the Boss will join us!" Serevin groaned in frustration at his lack of progress. The Sith Lord unleashed a momentary storm of Force lightning that pushed Arreok further on the defensive and allowed Serevin to kick the Jedi's chest.

Arreok regained himself just in time to hold Serevin in place with Force Stasis. The Sith Lord's next Wave of Force lightning caught with him went back and filled Serevin with pain. 

Arreok concentrated hard to keep Serevin contained, but it wasn't enough. The true Sith burst free and sent Arreok into another stumble.

"Diplomacy doesn't permit much bloodshed. How I've missed this." 

Arreok charged through the air and returned Serevin's power with his own telekinetic impact. The true Sith Lord slid backward, lightsaber raised. Their renewed duel growing more and more intense.

"I grow tired of your impertinence!" Serevin's earlier enthusiasm faded as he raised both hands and unleashed his Force Lightning's full might at Arreok. 

Arreok deactivated his lightsaber and absorbed the lightning. It was powerful, incredibly powerful inf act, but nothing compared to Vitiate's. 

"I gave Vitiate the chance to turn away from the Dark Side. I'll give you the same."

"Die!!!" Serevin fueled the lightning with everything he had left. With a swift movement of his hands, Arreok ended the lightning. Drawing his lightsaber, Arreok charged through the air and exchanged a final series of blows with Serevin, ending him with a final swift stroke.

"Talsa-ko, I have failed you." Arreok looked over and saw the other mystic was already dead. Arreok heard the cargo shuttle lifting off and turned to see Lord Tetsu in the cockpit waving at him before he flew off.

"Today, the Voss mourn a great man." Talsa-Ko had tears in her eyes as she looked at Serevin's body. Arreok took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to kill him."

"Thank you." She said softly.

Moments later, Kira came in with Rusk, T7, and a squad of Republic soldiers.

"There you are! Great news, the aliens are surrendering across Ilum!" Kira shouted, full of enthusiasm.

"Please, spare me, and my people will join the Republic!" Talsa-ko fell to her knees and begged.

Arreok put his hand gently on the mystic's shoulder.

"The Jedi do not harm prisoners. Andrews, we've taken the Fort, make sure all surrendering forces are treated fairly." 

"Already underway." Andrews said over the comm-channel.

"Thank you." A pair of Republic soldiers escorted her off while Kira approached her husband.

"Looks like we did it."

Arreok remained cautiously optimistic until he looked at Serevin's ship again.

"Revan, Nuhr, Terra, Andrews, are you there?"

"Yes, my friend. Malgus's troops are in retreat." Nuhr reported.

"They've surrendered out here." Revan added.

"I think our victory here is greater than we originally thought." Arreok's smile grew while staring at the ship.


	6. The False Emperor

Arreok, Terra, Revan, Andrews, and Nuhr all stood in front of Darth Serevin's personal craft with Theron as Republic hanger-crewmen finished its preparations. Theron and Terra were both lost in a hypnotic gaze while staring at the ship.

"Any way we could keep her when this is done?" Terra asked full of enthusiasm.

"Fraid not, R and D are going to take it, no doubt." Theron almost muttered full of disappointment. Terra sighed deeply with a similar expression.

"Are we sure this is going to work? Won't Malgus know it's not Serevin by now?" Andrews asked.

"Don't worry, what Malgus doesn't know is that I had something planned in case he double-crossed us." Theron smiled again while revealing a datapad.

"I managed to uncover a number of his encryption codes through our conversations and isolated the frequency, and put together a new clearance code. We won't have any trouble, I guarantee it." 

Arreok and the others nodded with confidence in their friend, each having moved past his collusion with Malgus. All except Terra, who kissed Theron's cheek.

"Just don't get us shot down."

"I'm an ace pilot, darling." Theron boldly proclaimed, much to Terra's amusement. 

"Keep telling yourself that." 

Theron looked at Nuhr, who kept a subtle and calm expression. However, being raised by a Jedi Master gave Theron some insight into subtle cues on peering through a Jedi's gaze.

"Great." Theron sighed.

"We're all set!" A crewman shouted.

Revan walked forward before the others, catching them off guard.

"Come on! There's no time to waste!" 

Theron was still taken back by his ancestor's newfound enthusiasm over the last few days. However, it was a welcomed change.

"Statement: I'm bursting with anticipation. I hope there are ample meatbags where we're going." HK announced as he followed Revan.

Before the others boarded, they turned to face their companions who waited in the hangar. 

"Sir, are you sure you don't want us up there with you. Havoc is strongest together?" Jorgan carried the entire squad's angst as they struggled to watch their CO go without them.

Andrews put his hand on Jorgan's shoulder with a reassuring look.

"This isn't the first time I've worked with this team. Aside from Havoc Squad, there isn't a better one in the galaxy." Arreok and the others appreciated Andrew's sentiment.

"Besides, Malgus's troops still have a few holdouts left down here, and our Imperial 'allies' decided we could handle it on our own. Havoc Squad will still be needed down here."

After routing Malgu's army and taking his fort, Lord Tetsu recovered General Hesker, who survived his crash, and together, they withdrew all their forces with most of Malgus's adegan crystals.

Jace Malcom was naturally furious about this betrayal but wasn't surprised. There was nothing they could do about it now. Their focus had to stay on Malgus and his Stealth Armada in orbit.

"Please, be careful up there." Elara said as she embraced her husband tightly.

Nadia did the same with Nuhr while his other companions wished him luck.

Kira, however, gave Arreok a slightly disappointed look.

"Another mission without me then."

Arreok smiled a little before pulling his wife in and lifting her up.

"I can't leave our troops down here without you." 

Kira didn't accept his answer and continued to stare back. However, after a minute, she gave in and kissed Arreok passionately.

"You overcame Vitiate, don't be done in by a pretender." 

"I'm with her. My reputation has skyrocketed since I began traveling with you." Doc said half-seriously.

"We'll make sure things down here are wrapped up properly, sir." Rusk said vehemently. 

T7 came up last and beeped slowly while Arreok knelt down beside him.

"I know you want to come, old friend. But I'm in good hands. The Force is with us." 

T7 didn't sound too encouraged but didn't try to stop him.

Theron walked with the four Republic heroes onboard before taking his spot in the pilot's seat.

The SIS agent smiled full of excitement as he took control of the ship and slowly lifted off.

"Here we go. Strap in." 

Arreok felt the ship transcend Ilum's skies and atmosphere in a smoother ride than any ship he'd ever been in. Theron smirked back at Terra, who tried to hide her expression.

"How am I doing?"

"Concentrate on your flying." Terra did her best not to sound jealous that she wasn't flying. It was only a minute before they escaped Ilum's surface and joined the awe-inspiring battle going on in orbit.

Dozens of Republic cruisers and hundreds of fighters battled an enemy they couldn't see. Explosions lit up the void of space around them, with turbolaser and cannon fire materializing from space itself. 

"Green Squadron regroup with the Valiant Star. Blackhole, form up with Yellow and Red Squadrons!" Admiral Miltok commanded from his flagship. The Republic ships did their best to focus their efforts based on where the hostile fire came from, but only to modest success. The Battle Meditation from a few Jedi across their Fleet also helped, but Malgus's armada was clearly winning.

Theron grit his teeth as he watched a Thanta-class corvette get blown apart from turbolaser fire, and a dozen Talon fighters fall to stealth craft. Their commandeered command ship could detect where Malgus's invisible ships were, but he couldn't turn against them without blowing their cover.

Revan and the other Jedi could sense his dilema and understood. Things like this were never easy, but ultimately necessary.

"There is no emotion." Revan said in a soothing manner to Theron. The SIS agent scoffed.

"I'm no Jedi."

"No, but Jedi wisdom isn't limited to those who use The Force."

"I know. Don't worry." Theron forced out as he kept them moving towards their destination. Malgus's flagship, The Emperor's Victory. Andrews and Terra thought it was a pretentious name, but upon seeing the enhanced Harrower Class Dreadnaught, it seemed to fit. 

Malgus's ship was almost three times the size of any other Imperial Capital ship, with massive flux cannons vaporizing any ship they struck. Andrews and Havoc Squad destroyed the Gauntlet supercruiser, but it was even paled compared to the juggernaut before them. Despite this, it was still cloaked to the Republic fleet.

Arreok, Nuhr, and Revan could sense the Dark Side's aura flowing through the ship like a river. Malgus was definitely on board, but he wasn't alone. Revan and Arreok felt the aura was considerably weaker than Vititate's but didn't lower their guards.

"Alright, entering security codes. Got it, here we go." 

Arreok got up with the others as they readied their weapons and walked towards the exit ramp.

"Be careful in there." Theron said full of sincerity as he tried to suppress his emotions. Terra smiled back with genuine devotion.

"They're going to need you out there. May The Force be with you."

The ramp lowered and revealed a relatively standard Imperial hanger. A few stealth fighters rested inside with droids and crewmen tending to them. Typically, the Republic heroes preferred only killing Imperial infantry instead of non-combat personnel. However, Imperial naval personnel were all armed and would undoubtedly put up a fight.

Revan ignited his green saber and looked down at a squad of expeditionary troopers who approached with a Nikto officer leading them.

"Colonel Dantek, we weren't expecting-" The alien stopped mid-sentence when he saw who stood before them.

"Intruders!!" He and his men desperately tried to raise their weapons, but couldn't even fire off a shot before being cut or gunned down.

Arreok led the way as he and the others began a swift assault on the hanger, taking their adversaries completely off-guard. Many crewmen and security personnel ran for cover behind anything they could find. Nuhr, however, deprived them of this protection be moving them away with The Force.

Andrews and Terra refrained their fire from any crewmen who tried to flee instead of fighting. HK-47 gave no such mercy, much to their chagrin.

"I'm going to help our Fleet. May The Force be with you!!" Theron reported from the ship as he took off again.

"Looks like we're on our own now!" Andrews shouted fearlessly as he gunned down a squad of trandoshan mercenaries who tried to rush in from the hallways.

"No, we're not. The Force guides us." Revan added as he leaped with Arreok into a few rattataki Sith marauders, cutting them down. Once the hangar was secure, their party took a minute to refocus and reload.

"Anywhere to slice in from here?" Terra asked as she looked around the almost torn up hangar.

"Observation: That will be quite difficult now." HK said as the assassin droid pointed out how both terminals had been hit.

"Great." Terra muttered.

"If this ship followers the basic Harrower class design, then there should be some terminals further inside." Andrews said as he turned to the hallway.

"There's no time to waste then." Nuhr said as he finished his meditation.

Arreok took the lead again, but luckily they encountered little resistance. They mostly encountered non-combat personnel or security droids. Just like before, HK ruthlessly gunned down even the crewmen who didn't stand and fight.

"You don't need to do that. They aren't a threat to us." Terra scolded HK but mainly kept her eyes on Revan. 

"Statement: The meatbags serve our enemy; they can also warn additional meatbags of our location, putting my master at greater risk."

"True enough, but if they did, more challenging meatbags would arrive to fight us." Revan countered. Even without facial expressions, Terra could tell the droid was deep in thought.

"Commentary: Master is correct."

Almost as if by answer, a few more trandoshan mercenaries and expeditionary marines rushed towards them with three engineers behind them trying to flee.

HK raised his sniper rifle and took the heads off two marines directly beside them, letting the engineers go. Revan gave Terra a slight nod as they pressed on, dispatching the incoming adversaries. Though not without a reasonable fight. 

Nuhr was well aware of how fierce trandoshan warriors could be after traveling with Qyzen for years. Malgus's new allies proved no less deadly. After pushing through, they eventually found a security room with a few terminals.

The systems technicians inside were desperately trying to erase as much data as they could and sabotage their systems to keep anyone from gaining access.

"Don't do that." Arreok said, his hand reached out with Revan and Nuhr's as they pulled the crewmen and droids away. Rather than killing them, the Jedi merely induced Force paralysis upon the living crew while Terra and Andrews destroyed the droids.

"Alright, let's hope they didn't do too much damage." Terra approached the main terminals with HK and began slicing with him.

"Commentary: The designer of this system was an intelligent meatbag. I am having difficulty." HK's proclamation took Revan by surprise. T3 was the better slicer between his trusted droids, but HK was still incredibly proficient.

"Terra?" Arreok asked cautiously.

"He's not wrong. I didn't think a network like this was possible." Terra took out all her instruments to try and gain access to the Victory's systems.

"Hold on, got it. Woah, check this out." HK helped Terra and began projecting a hologram before them. The image was that of an Anomid wearing a green and black jacket.

"Greetings, and welcome to the new heart of the Empire. I am Arkis Wode: engineer, architect, artist. As leader of the Schism Collective, I am the new head of the Empire's scientific research and development. Everything before you is the mastery of my people. With Emperor Malgus's support, the Schism collective will achieve the impossible and create feats that will make The Force look like child's play."

"It's some kind of orientation for visiting dignitaries, I think."

Nuhr felt his eyes narrow. In his time helping the old Chancellor, Nuhr had learned of the Schism collective and Arkis Wode. Their technical skills and capabilities were that of legend. However, the Order and Republic were uneasy about the Anomid's unethical experiments, not to mention their ruthless persued of science that had led to widespread death on more than once occasion.

It was only after the Republic victory on Corellia and Dromund Kaas that their assistance was turned away. But no one could have expected they'd join the Empire. Malgus, however, had no such reservations.

"Perhaps we should have tried to guide them to a better path instead of outright rejecting them." Nuhr sighed.

"Found it! It looks like there main fire controls are in a command center near the ship's center. We can disable their weapons and shields from there."

"What about Malgus?" Revan asked as he looked more intensely at the map HK projected.

"Well." The map vanished as another hologram forced itself in front of them.

"Greetings, heroes of the Republic, and welcome to the future of the Empire, the future of the galaxy!" Malgus proclaimed as his sheer crushing aura pressed down on them even through a comm-channel.

"Malgus." Arreok spoke sternly, but without passion. The False Emperor looked at each Republic hero, including Revan. However, his interest seemed to be Arreok more than any of them. Though Revan clearly understood why.

"You've already lost Malgus. Your army is routed, and the Empire's leaders are ready to turn against you." Andrews tried to sound confident but wasn't frightened.

"My Stealth Armada will turn your precious Fleet to ash. Even without Serevin and my ground troops. I can still achieve victory and unite the Empire behind a new regime of tolerance and true strength. Your Republic turned its back on powerful allies like the Trandoshans and Anomids. You turned them right to me, thank you." Malgus didn't laugh but still carried subtle amusement in his harsh tone.

"You think you can do what Vitiate couldn't? You're deluding yourself." Revan said in a harsh tone.

Malgus glanced over at the legendary Jedi for a moment before turning his gaze back on Arreok.

"You've done me a great service coming here, Battlemaster. When I defeat you, no one will question my worthiness to become Sith Emperor. The rest of you will merely serve as proof my forces are invincible." Revan, Arreok, and Nuhr sensed it.

Behind them, a squad of Mandalorians rushed towards the security room, weapons raised.

Two mortar rounds, a burst of Force lightning, a spray of blaster bolts, two telekinetic waves, and a valiant lightsaber tore through the Mandalorian Squad and gave the heroes room to move on.

HK disabled the ship's alarms, but it didn't make any difference. Malgus's forces knew where they were, and came down like a striking hammer. Forsaken Sith, advanced Anomid war droids, trandoshan mercenaries, and Mandalorian warriors all backed up the expeditionary marines as they pushed through the ship.

Thankfully, for Arreok and the others, it wasn't a constant flow. The strike team was given time to breathe and recover their strength from their fights. Nuhr and Revan's Force healing abilities helped Andrews and Terra.

During their journey through his ship, Malgus continued to speak to them and watching the progress.

"Look around you! This ship is a testament to the anomid's technical prowess. The union of the Empire's strength with our new alien alliances will bring a new age to the galaxy!" Malgus proclaimed, even as his forces fell before the Republic's mightiest heroes.

They were incredibly formidable warriors, more than a match for most armies that would oppose them. But Malgus's forces faced perhaps the three most powerful Jedi to ever live, the Republic's greatest soldier, the deadliest gunslinger in the galaxy, and HK-47. 

Finally, they reached the deck, which would lead them to the ship's core. 

"Damn these stealth fighters! I've scrapped a dozen, but they just keep coming!" Theron cursed as he reported his progress. Revan and the others could also sense the Republic fleet's imminent defeat if something didn't change, and hastened their pace until they saw who opposed them.

As the strike team crossed entered a chamber with windows looking out at the space battle, they saw squads of maroon cloaked Imperial Guardsmen racing towards them. 

To anyone who didn't know better, they might have been convinced these were the same soldiers who served Vitiate. However, all of the heroes, save HK, had encountered the real guard and noticed subtle differences in their nearly identical armor.

Arreok met their electro staffs with his lightsaber and instantly felt another stark contrast. While these guardsmen were far more skilled than any other Imperial soldiers, and even most Mandalorians, they didn't reach the same quality of Vitiate's guard. 

Even so, the fighting was fierce, as Malgus's new Imperial Guard fought tooth and nail to hold off the intruders. While their skills weren't a match for the real Imperial Guards, Arreok did notice the electrostaffs were far more efficient in design.

The Jedi champion found himself pushed into soresu to fend off the electrified ends. The guardsmen also seemed to have similar training as Vitiate's guard, as they kept up aggressive technique in an attempt to prevent Arreok from calling upon The Force directly against them. Nuhr and Revan found themselves in a similar fight, though Nuhr did have more success with using The Force.

Meanwhile, Andrews, Terra, and HK exchanged fire with a squad of guardsmen who wielded blaster rifles. Unsurprisingly, several of the guards were of various alien species. But unlike the other combatants, Andrews and Terra found themselves nearly pinned down. Whenever they'd faced the old Imperial guards before, it had only been perhaps two or three at most. 

Even if these new guardsmen weren't as skilled, they did have numbers. 

"Statement: Your fire would be more effective if you did so standing up." HK proclaimed as he gunned down another alien guardsman.

"Unlike you, we're not made of metal." Terra snapped back as she saw a pair of bolts hit HK's chest plate and get dissipated by the steel. 

"No, but some of us are wearing armor!" Andrews proclaimed. Terra instantly knew what her friend meant and readied herself for a run. Andrews and HK surged forward while unleashing as many blaster bolts and mortar rounds as possible.

Both were hit at least twice, but luckily, Arreok's armor protected him, though it did little for the pain. The Commando grunted as the heat emanated onto his undershirt and skin.

Despite this, his fire alone managed to kill two of the guardsmen and keep the rest behind cover. With their attention diverted, Terra sprinted across the open ground until she had seven guardsmen in her crosshairs.

"Goodbye." A hail of blaster fire raked the guardsmen, killing three and forcing the others up only to be killed by Andrews.

As this happened, Arreok finally had his opponents' numbers. Rather than holding them all off at once, the Jedi champion focused on each guardsman. A few well-executed Force techniques managed to keep the others back. Now it became a simple matter, one by one, the guardsmen fell until Arreok was left standing five dismembered corpses. 

"Clear!!" Andrews roared despite the pain in his lower abdomen and shoulder. Nuhr and Revan both exhaled deeply while they deactivated their lightsabers.

"Are you alright?" The Jedi Grandmaster asked as he saw the blast marks on Andrew's armor.

"Nothing too serious." Despite what he said, Nuhr raised his hand and used The Force to ease some of his friend's pain.

"Ahh, that's better than bacta."

"That's The Force my friend." Nuhr said while smiling.

"How much further do we have?" Arreok asked Terra as she flipped on her chrono.

"Not too much further, though that's dependent on if we encounter any more of these guardsmen."

"They weren't too bad. Not compared to Vitiate's." Arreok tried to lighten the mood a bit as he smiled. Terra shook her head but smirked back.

"Not all of us have as much experience with them. Or The Force."

"You still have the next best thing."

"What's that?"

"Lucky." Terra almost burst out into laughter as she put her hand on Arreok's left shoulder plate.

"When we first, you said there was no luck, only The Force."

"I did, but by now, you've proven there can be both." 

Revan removed his mask as he watched the four companions. Individually they were each among the most formidable warriors Revan had ever met. But together, Arreok, Nuhr, Terra, and Andrews were practically unstoppable. Revan hated to admit it, but even he hadn't fought with such cohesion with his old companions. But perhaps that wasn't a bad thing. It meant that the Republic was in good hands. 

"Statement: Master we should continue if our fleet is to survive." HK said as he finished recharging his rifle.

"Right. Come on." Revan said as he waved them over. The group continued towards their destination, only encountering a few more guardsmen.

"Just up ahead." Terra said in a more serious tone while readying her blasters. Arreok, Nuhr, and Revan felt the Dark Side's aura grow stronger, but Malgus's unique presence wasn't close.

HK prepared his blaster rifle when suddenly a new command forced itself into his CPU.

"Confused statement: Someone has access to my systems. Concerned observation: My primary directive to obey master is being overwritten. Activating network defenses." Despite HK's best efforts, he found himself turning towards an elevator shaft flanking him.

Revan stood with the others before the doorway. Taking a deep breath, the Jedi legend was about to put his mask back on when he noticed HK wasn't beside him anymore.

"Hk? HK!" He shouted almost franticly while looking for the last connection to his old life. Finally, Revan saw HK walking into the elevator.

"HK, what are you doing? Get back here." The droid didn't listen, and Revan quickly ran into the elevator.

"HK, come on we-" The doors shut behind him and took them both up.

Arreok and Nuhr sensed Revan's presence growing fainter and looked back to see he was gone.

"Revan? HK?" Nuhr asked.

"I'm fine, HK's acting strange. Give me a minute to run some diagnostics on him." Revan said over the comm-channel.

"There's no time." Andrews said begrudgingly while looking back at the doorway.

"Are you ready to face Darth Malgus?" Terra asked while trying to sound optimistic even as sweat began to form on her brow.

"Malgus isn't in the room ahead of us. I can't sense him." Arreok said. Terra sounded like she exhaled a pound of metal.

"Don't get too eager. I sense something almost as troubling waiting for us." Nuhr said while drawing his lightsaber.

Revan and HK-47 arrived on another floor as the Jedi legend tried to see what was wrong with his trusted assassin droid.

"What's gotten into you?" Revan started before HK sprinted across the hallway and out of sight.

"HK, stop!" Revan persued the droid with The Force enhancing him, but couldn't find him.

"Damn it!" Revan growled. He did his best not to get angry, but of all the times for HK to start acting up. Revan couldn't even try and sense him. However, he did sense something else.

Revan found himself in an open chamber as a dozen of Malgus's guardsmen emerged from the shadows lead by a Chagrian officer.

"For a legend like yourself. I didn't think you'd fall for such a simple ruse. Your final mistake." 

Revan's eyes narrowed as he ignited his lightsaber.

"One of us made it."

HK-47 stopped in a barren room and carefully scanned it until finding his target.

"Irritated Statement: You forced me to leave my master. Inquiry: How did you accomplish this?"

"Mocking Statement: It was simple to hack into a system as outdated and obsolete as yours." Another HK assassin droid walked into view. His silver and red body gleamed like he was fresh off the line but still possessed the overall HK design.

"Statement: I am HK-51, the most advanced assassination droid ever built, and Emperor Malgus's personal assassin. I look forward to bringing him your burned chassis as a trophy." 

HK-47 aimed his weapon at the newer model.

"Prejudice set to maximum." 

Arreok, Nuhr, Andrews, and Terra slowly entered a massive council chamber with new Imperial banners draping the walls and five chairs surrounding a pair of thrones.

Darth Acina sat on the right throne with five alien Sith Lords around her. A Togruta, Twi'lek, Trandoshan, Zabrak, and Rattataki, all in the regal robes of elite Sith Lords or imposing armor.

Acina's red attire was done up to look as magisterial as possible with golden ornamentations and an elegant silk cape. 

"Ahhh, our esteemed guests have arrived." Acina's voice carried an infuriating arrogance to it. Terra wanted to burn her aging face off with a blaster bolt.

"Where's Malgus?" Arreok spoke calmly but to the point. His lightsaber in hand.

"I'm afraid my husband is elsewhere. Though I must admit, he was quite disappointed his guards couldn't secure the Jedi Order's champion. Regardless, we'll correct this oversight.

Acina stood up with her council and approached. Moments later, two more figures appeared. The first was a Chiss cyborg agent who decloaked himself beside the trandoshan Sith Lord. Much of his blue face and both red eyes were replaced by cybernetic implants, making the alien more machine than organic. 

To the Siths' left, a Mandalorian woman flew in and landed near Acina.

"Emperor Malgus says hello." Shae Vizla's mere appearance was enough to rattle the Republic heroes. Her infamous reputation as Malgus's top mercenary in the last war was known by Jedi and soldiers alike. She'd been with Malgus during the Sacking of Coruscant and been responsible for more Republic deaths than many wanted to count. 

Behind the council rested a set of computer terminals with five anomids manning them, including Arkis Wode.

"Ahh, so they have arrived." The lead anomid's raspy voice echoed through a hologram projected over them.

"Arkis, it seems you have a new audience. Why not show them the power of your flux cannons." Acina said far too eagerly.

"With pleasure, my Empress." The supercruiser almost shook as its Flux cannons fired a salvo. Nuhr and Arreok braced themselves as they felt nearly two-thousand voices cry out in terror before going silent. Acina and her Sith grinned with terrible satisfaction, and even the non-force sensitive strike team members figured out what happened.

"Ahh, the magnificent sound of our flux cannons turning one of your capital ships to dust. Shall I do it again?" Arkis asked in a mocking way that filled Andrews with a burning rage.

Arreok and Nuhr, however, remained calm. The miraluka Jedi champion waved his hand towards the anomid.

"You won't do that again."

"I won't do that again." Arkis held his head while the other anomids did the same.

"All that intelligence, and you cannot resist a mind trick! Fools!" Acina snarled as she ignited both ends of her violet lightsaber. The alien Sith Lords did the same while their allies readied themselves.

"You stand before Empress Acina and the new Dark Council. I don't care if you killed Vitiate and if you are the Jedi Grandmaster. This will only end in your deaths!!!" Despite her words, Arreok and Nuhr could sense growing angst in Acina. Her councilmen, however, didn't seem afraid.

Shae Vizla still donned her helmet on but exchanged a fierce gaze with Andrews.

"Havoc Squad's leader, I assume." Shae didn't sound particularly impressed.

"I am."

"Hmp, still just another soldier. Would you like to know how many Republic soldiers I've killed over the years?" Shae didn't sound cocky, but almost theatrical. Like she was trying to get him off balance. Andrews, however, only smiled back.

"A lot, I assume. Almost as many Mandalorians as I've killed." 

She whipped her blaster from its holster in a furious manner.

"Then this might be interesting after all."

Terra raised both her pistols while the Jedi drew their sabers.

"Ready?" Arreok asked. They didn't need to speak for him to know. Arreok leaped into the Sith and brought them all to a stumble with his impact. Before any could react, Nuhr unleashed a maelstrom of telekinetic Force blows against each Sith. His sheer power was enough to lift each of the aliens off their feet.

Despite this, the new Dark Council's power soon revealed itself. The twi'lek councilman raised his hands and brought forth a blue cyclone of Force lightning towards Nuhr. The Jedi grandmaster threw his hands up and absorbed the blast, though it took much of his attention, enough for Acina to charge through the air at him.

She came so close to slicing the cathar in half, only to have her saber parried at the last moment. The Sith Empress furiously unleashed spinning blows with her saber while Force lightning surged from both ends.

Despite this, Nuhr's Force power kept the lightning at bay while his lightsaber did the same to Acina's. With each successful parry, Nuhr pushed back with more telekinetic power and kept the Empress from fully engaging her offensive.

Eventually, they became mixed in with Arreok as he battled all five of the alien Dark Councilmen. The Jedi Battlemaster held off lightsabers and Force attacks from every direction. Though their power wasn't even a reasonable fraction of Vitiate's, their numbers were troubling. 

Arreok held off lightning in one hand and sabers with the other. Crushing darkness and telekinetic powers continued to press down on his Jedi's defense, but couldn't break it. Just like in the Temple on Ilum, Nuhr and Arreok soon found themselves fighting back to back, covering each other, and exchanging their opponents a few times.

Terra dove from cover to cover trying to bring down her cyborg opponent, but couldn't land a decisive blow. His cybernetic implants made him unnaturally fast and agile. Not to mention his metal exoskeleton, which absorbed any blow that hit him.

Terra couldn't land a decisive blow with her explosives either. The countless skirmishes they had upon landing in the supercruiser had nearly exhausted her supply of ordnance. Luckily, one of her grenades did manage to disable his stealth field generator and kept the cyborg visible.

Terra's deployable cover almost buckled against the sheer volume of fire her opponent brought down against it, grazing the gunslinger's jacket sleeves and hat.

Andrews and Shae exchanged just as much fire, if not more. The Mandalorian war criminal flew around her Commando adversary like an angel of death, bringing down wrist-rockets, heavy blaster bolts, and scorching flames.

Andrew's armor took several hits but endured even with burning pain tearing through him. The Colonel, did his best to keep moving and gave Vizla more trouble than she bargained for.

Though the Mandalorian moved too fast for mortar rounds or grenades, his cannon scored more than one direct hit on her beskar armor, which generally could reflect an average blaster bolt. Unfortunately for Shae, this was a military-grade special forces assault cannon.

The plasma bolts burned deeper and deeper into her suit, sending similar pain into the woman's body. Arreok dove away just in time to avoid being engulfed by her flames, but the heat still ravaged his senses as he tried to get away.

Seizing the opportunity, Shae fired a grapple around Andrew's ankles and began dragging him across the floor. The Commando tried desperately to keep hold of his assault cannon, but after several violet jerks, he felt it tumble away. 

Shae flew back at him, her wrist held up to engulf him in fire and explosives. But Andrews had an answer for Shae. He lobbed a plastique explosive device forward and stuck it to Shae's breastplate.

Shae almost looked like she was going to speak, but fiery punishment engulfed her before that could happen. The war criminal landed hard on the ground, her beskar armor now charred and appeared ready to fall off. 

Shae violently coughed up blood from behind her helmet and stammered around as if she were drunk. The Mandalorian struggled to inject herself with bacta, dropping her first syringe before getting two injections in. Shae sprung up with renewed vitality, but the explosion disabled her remaining weapons.

Andrews pulled out his sidearm and began firing even as he tried to free himself from the grapple. Despite this, Shae ran straight for him, holding her armored wrists up like a shield. Although the explosion ravaged Shae's beskar armor, it still managed to hold out even against a military sidearm.

Shae violently kicked the pistol out of Andrews's hand and came down to crush him with her elbow. However, the Colonel freed himself just in time and rolled away as Shae's elbow struck hard metal. Terrible pain made her grunt, but it didn't end there. Shae looked over just in time to see Andrews's elbow as it crashed into her visor. 

The Mandalorian war criminal stumbled backward only to be struck again by a powerful strike from Andrew's knee.

Shae coughed up more blood and violently pulled her helmet off so that she could see clearly. Andrews tried to follow up the attack, but even dazed, Shae threw herself at him first. Despite being smaller than Andrews, Shae was surprisingly strong. She grappled with him until Andrews found himself in a painful armbar. Shae came close to dislocating her opponent's shoulder, but Andrews threw himself back and crashed his elbow into her stomach just beneath the beskar.

The blow gave Andrews enough leeway to grab Shae and flip her over his body. Shae rolled and allowed herself to sprung back up, but soon wished she hadn't. Andrews's foot strick her in an iron-like kick that sent the Mandalorian sprawling backward.

Shae just managed to regain her footing when she noticed Andrew's pistol on the ground. 

"Damn shame." She muttered while taking the weapon.

"You'd have made a fine Mandalorian!" Shae raised the pistol, but Andrews snatched her wrist and forced the weapon back at Shae.

"Feelings not mutual, war criminals make terrible soldiers." A single bolt burned clean through Shae's neck and skull. Her body went limp and hit the ground with a thud due to the beskar armor.

As this happened, Terra saw two explosives arc over her deployable cover. The gunslinger dove away just in time to avoid the blasts but now found herself in the Chiss cyborg's crosshair. In her final moment, Terra threw the last explosive she had, which stuck the cyborg even as he pulled his trigger.

A sniper bolt struck Terra dead in the center of her chest, much to Andrews's horror.

"Terra!!!" The gunslinger grunted in pain but to Andrew's shock, raised her pistols, and shot the explosive. Arkis and his anomids watched in horror as the cyborg chiss flew backward and crashed into one of their terminals, which then short-circuited.

"What!? No!!!"

Meanwhile, Nuhr held off another blow from Acina's lightsaber and then bore his cathar fangs. Despite his feral appearance, it was only a facade. The Jedi Grandmaster had no aggression in him as he channeled the Force around him in a maelstrom, drawing in Acina's lightning and the council chairs.

Acina's eyes went wide as she felt the Jedi's overwhelming power, ready to come forth like a tsunami.

"No! I'm Empress Acina! No Jedi can-" Nuhr didn't even allow her to finish. His Force Malestrom surged forward and consumed the False Empress like a small animal in a tidal wave.

While all of this happened, Arreok cut down three of the alien Dark Councilmen with his lightsaber and redirected the last twos' Force lightning back into them with his offhand.

Both Jedi exhaled together before turning to their companions.

Andrews helped Terra up while she rubbed where the sniper round hit.

"How the hell did you survive without any armor?"

Terra reached into her jacket and pulled out a scorched coin.

"Luck." She said with a cocky expression.

Andrews, Nuhr, and Arreok shook their heads while smiling.

"Now then, where were we." Arreok said while leading them to Arkis Wode and his men who frantically worked their terminals.

"No! This can't be happening! Losing command and control for only a few moments can't have compromised our stealth capabilities! When Emperor Malgus finds out, he'll be furious! He'll disown the Schism Collective, or worse." Arkis and his fellow anomids trembled, not even noticing the Republic heroes now standing before them.

"He's the least of your worries." Terra almost growled while staring down the aliens. Arreok and Nuhr could sense their overwhelming fear, while the others saw it.

"No, please! We can help each other! You four could put in a good word for the Schism Collective with the Republic! I swear we'll be faithful allies, and follow all your moral guidelines!" Arkis pleaded as his body trembled.

"We don't kill unarmed prisoners, so don't worry about dying here. But if you want to join the Republic, we'll need more than your words." Arreok said in a stern tone.

"We can do just that!" Arkis and his technicians quickly got to work, and soon, the Republic heroes felt the Flux cannons fire again.

"Malgus's ship is firing on the Stealth Armada! Whatever you're doing, it's working!" Theron cried out full of enthusiasm over the comm-channel.

"All members of the Schism Collective, abandon ship and surrender to the Republic Fleet." Arkis said over a secure comm-channel before turning to the others.

"I've reprogrammed the Flux cannons to fire on Malgus's ships, sent the data on the stealth craft's locations to your, no, our fleet, and deactivated this ship's shields."

Andrews nodded.

"You've got our endorsement."

"Thank you. Now, I suggest we get off this ship at once. We've just ensured our Fleet's victory."

"What about Malgus, we can't let him escape." Arreok said firmly.

"Leave this ship now." Revan said over the comm-channel.

"Revan, what's going on, where are you?" Nuhr asked.

"Leave the ship. Malgus's fate is sealed already. Don't wait for me."

"Revan-" Arreok started.

"Go!!!!"

All four heroes looked at each other reluctantly.

"We can't leave him behind-" Terra started, her stomach tightening.

"Please. Trust in The Force, trust in me." Revan added.

"......Let's go." Arreok muttered.

Revan stood over the dead New Imperial Guardsmen and sensed his friends leaving The Emperor's Victory in another stealth craft.

The Jedi legend now stared at a doorway in front of him while taking a deep breath.

Raising his head up with a similar expression he once had three hundred years ago aboard the Star Forge, Revan entered the main Throne room.

Inside, he saw a pathway leading past a few shafts and towards a set of stairs. Atop the staircase rested a floating throne draped by the New Imperial Banner with a series of windows behind it, showing the space battle.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting you." Malgus's metallic voice carried across his throne room as he stared down at Revan. The Dark Lord's piercing gaze alone would have crippled many, but not Revan.

"Darth Malgus. You don't disappoint." Revan stayed in a defensive stance as he faced the imposing Sith Lord.

"In truth, I was hoping to face the Hero of Tython. But I sense he's fled, strange. Perhaps the order can't lose their master and champion. Even without Acina and my council, by destroying your Fleet, the Empire will bow before me. However." Malgus stood up and stared down at Revan with great interest.

"Still, a symbolic victory would help. I may be deprived of the Jedi who killed Vitiate. But the legendary Revanchist. You may serve just that purpose."

Revan smiled back.

"It doesn't matter, you've already lost." 

Malgus raised an eyebrow but then felt his flagship rock.

"Warning, hull integrity failing, engines offline." Malgus looked outside to see the ship's cannons firing on his own craft while Republic cruisers ravaged The Emperor's Victory.

"Arkis Wode, well played." The Sith Lord didn't sound afraid or even upset, only impressed.

"Your ambitions have failed. Don't make the same mistake as Darth Malak." 

Malgus responded by leaping down from his throne and blasting Revan backward with telekinetic Force power. The Jedi Legend remained on his feet and slid in a controlled manner.

"I will not be denied my destiny." Malgus growled while igniting his lightsaber.

Revan took out his mask and stared at it for a moment.

"I failed to stop an Emperor once. Not this time." Donning the mask, Revan ignited his green lightsaber.

"Turn and run!" Revan commanded, but Malgus did the opposite.

Both men clashed with a repulse so hard it rocked the entire ship. A fury of green and red lit up the throne room walkway as Revan's lightsaber met Malgus's with masterful precision. Malgus was impressed by the power behind Revan's blows. Ven Zallow and Satele Shan carried similar strength in their lightsaber techniques, but Revan surpassed them both. 

Only the Jedi's swiftness seemed to exceed his power, Revan began to push Malgus back with his lightsaber alone, but Malgus had an answer to that. 

The Sith Lord lashed out while channeling the true power of his inner hatred. Revan sensed Malgus's power growing as a red aura surrounded him. 

"Sith Fury." Revan said quietly.

"Feel an Emperor's Wrath!!" Malgus lashed out with a renewed offensive. Revan shifted from Ataru to Soresu and braced himself against the harrowing might of Darth Malgus.

Each blow weighed down on the Jedi Legend as if punches were striking him.

"I haven't enjoyed myself this much since the sacking of Coruscant!" Revan laughed as he knocked Revan back again. Like a firaxan shark smelling blood in the water, Malgus lunged forward ready to slay him!

Revan, however, was ready. To Malgus's disbelief, he found himself struck with Force Lightning and hurled backward.

"I will show you the power of The Force in balance!!!" Revan cried as he began to glow green with a Jedi's will. Revan now came back with Ataru, his blows enhanced by both the Light and Dark Side of The Force working in harmony.

Malgus did his best to keep up, but Revan was relentless. Revan held Malgus in Force Stasis for a few moments and attempted to lunge forward, but the Sith Lord burst free and charged at Revan again.

"I should have killed you on Ilum when I had the chance!" Malgus growled only to be pushed back on the defensive by a powerful Force Storm. 

"You've never faced anyone like me! I was Sith! I am Jedi!!!"

Another blow from Revan severed Malgus's breathing mask and sent him stumbling into his stairs. At the same time, the ship began to shake again after another strafing run hit them.

"Warning, hull integrity compromised, recommend evacuation." Malgus began to tremble as he watched his life's ambition come crumbling down around him. Years of planning, dreaming, all his visions for the galaxy, pointless.

Malgus directed all of his rage and hatred onto Revan. The scarred Sith Lord flung himself up as blue lightning surged through him.

"Die! Burn with your Fleet and Jedi Order! I am Darth Malgus! The Butcher of Coruscant! Conquerer of the Unknown Regions! Slayer of Ven Vallow! Sith Emperor!!!!" 

Revan deactivated his lightsaber and absorbed the hurricane of Force lightning. Malgus went still and felt his eyes widen.

"I am Revan Reborn! And before me, you are nothing!" Revan returned a storm of violet Force lightning that lit up the throne room, creating a momentary blinding light. However, when it faded, Revan saw only a suit of armor laying atop ash. 

Darth Malgus was dead. Fire and debris fell around Revan, but the Jedi didn't move. After a moment, he sat down and began to meditate.

"It's done............I'm ready to see you again Bastila." Revan closed his eyes and prepared to become one with The Force. For the first time in three centuries, Revan was at peace. However, it passed in a moment. Revan's eyes opened, and he sat up.

"No, my task isn't finished yet."

Terra piloted the stealth Fury-Class Interceptor they used to escape and gunned down the last few Stealth fighters while Arreok and the others stood behind her.

Theron flew beside them as they watched their Fleet mop up what remained of Malgus's ships. 

"That's it! Enemy flagship has gone critical, get back!" Admiral Miltok cried.

The Republic heroes and Theron watched the ship intensely, knowing Revan was still alive. However, Jedi across felt Malgus's death.

"He did it." Arreok said with a proud smile. Not a moment later, The Emperor's Victory exploded. Theron looked away and fought back tears. The Republic heroes did their best to hold in their own grief. However, after a moment, Nuhr and Arreok felt their mistake.

"I hope you weren't planning on starting the victory celebration with us." Revan's voice sent a flood of joy to every Republic serviceman and Jedi.

"Revan! You're alive!!!" Terra shouted as she nearly jumped to her feet.

Another stealth Fury flew from the debris of Malgus's flagship.

"Statement: I was sure to secure a proper escape for my master." HK-47 sat beside Revan in the cockpit and then looked at the severed head of HK-51 that sat in front of him.

"Statement: At least deactivate me." 

"Mocking Statement: I would not want to learn from the more advanced model."

Revan met Theron and the others aboard Miltok's flagship. There, hundreds of Republic soldiers, pilots, and Jedi met in the assembly room at attention. Revan walked with the other five towards Jace, who stood with Admiral Miltok, Master Mortok and General Aves.

Kira stood near the front with Praven, Revvel, and the other heroes' companions and smiled with a proud look at her husband. 

Finally, they reached Jace, who almost trembled while gazing at the ruins of Malgus's Fleet.

"He's gone, he's really gone." The Supreme commander held his head for a moment as if a decade's long burden finally lifted from his shoulders.

"Dad, are you-" Jace snatched his son and daughter-in-law up like a gundark.

"He's gone." Tears rolled down Jace's scarred face before he released them and did the same to Revan. Arreok almost chuckled, the supreme commander hadn't been so emotional even after he killed Vitiate.

"Soldiers! Jedi! Today is a day that will live on in history! We've won the Battle of Ilum! Darth Malgus is dead!!!!" 

Kira and Jorgan led the assembly in a collective cheer. Revan stood with the Republic's heroes as they faced their comrades in arms. 

"You did it." Arreok said as he turned to Revan.

"I did my duty as a Jedi, nothing more. Just like you did with Vitiate." Revan sounded humble. 

"I guess there's another title you've earned. The Throne Breaker." Terra laughed.

"I think it fits." Nuhr said. However, he and the other Jedi all felt a disturbance in The Force.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Aves shouted. The others looked back at him and the hologram projector.

"What's wrong?" Andrews asked cautiously.

Master Mortok shook his head.

"This message was just broadcast across the Empire." The Zabrak said while turning it on.

The hologram showed a familiar Republic fleet in ruins at the hands of an Imperial Armada. The recording then showed none other than Darth Nox in battle with Master Oteg. The Jedi Admiral gave everything he had but couldn't stop the true Sith Lord's Force Storm and became consumed by it.

Moments later, the image showed Darth Draikor slay Master Jaric Kaedan ruthlessly with his lightsaber. 

All four Imperial Champions now appeared before them.

"People of the Empire! Malgus, the betrayer, is dead, and we've won a decisive victory against the Republic!!" Darth Nox proclaimed.

"What!?" Malcom roared.

Revan's eyes widened as the image of a Rakaktan space factor appeared behind them.

"We've destroyed Master Oteg and Master Jaric Kaedan's Fleet. The Foundry belongs to us!!" Darth Draikor roared.

"The time has come for new leadership, a new beginning for the Empire." Cipher 9 added.

"We hereby declare ourselves Co-Emperors of the Sith Empire! With the Foundry and a cache of Adegan crystals, all Sith would be wise to follow us!" Darth Nox's proclamation caught the Republic heroes completely off-guard, but it didn't stop there.

"Our time in this wretched galaxy has come to an end. The Sith Empire will once again conquer the Uknown regions and leave the Republic to wallow in their corrupt existence!" Darth Draikor exclaimed.

"Shae Visla fell to a Republic soldier and Mandalore the Vindicated to a Jedi. I slew the last Jedi Battlemaster and the Republic Chancellor. I hereby name myself Mandalore the Worthy! All worthy Mandalorians will join us or be hunted down by the Republic!" The Grand Champion roared.

"Why am I not surprised." Theron sighed.

"Co-Emperors? Sith ruling together?" Mortok almost laughed.

"That's not the best part. According to our intel, the Dark Council has pledged their full support for them. Not only that, but we're seeing a mass exodus of Imperial Forces across the galaxy." Aves said with renewed optimism.

"Are you saying that they actually kept their word about leaving after one final victory?" Arreok almost couldn't believe it.

"Yes, thousands of systems are being abandoned by the Imperials. Every true Sith Lord is following their new Emperors back to the Unknown regions. The Empire is retreating! We've won!!!!" Miltok exclaimed.

"Not yet." Jace said as he looked at the map and pointed to a few thousand systems that still had Imperial banners on them.

"It seems not every Sith Lord, and Imperial governor wants to follow their Emperors."

"No, but they're divided and scattered more than ever." Nuhr said.

"Our fight isn't over, but from now on, it's the Imps who will tremble before us!" Andrews proclaimed.

Jace joined in as more excited cheers followed.

Arreok and Nuhr turned back to their fellow Jedi and loved ones with similar joy. It was over. The Sith Empire had fled once more, leaving only scattered remnants of lesser human and alien Lords left. They had won, the Jedi had won.

Revan shared in this happiness but kept staring at the unknown regions. The same sensation that he felt on Malgus's ship returning.

"My task isn't finished, not yet."


End file.
